


Jasmine & Violet

by StarFromPhoenix



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My Own Fantasy, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFromPhoenix/pseuds/StarFromPhoenix
Summary: Laurent has a secret that Damen unexpectedly discovers. Years later when the secret can ruin Laurent’s life, he turns to Damen for help and a dangerous game of cat and mouse begins with Laurent’s uncle which could not only cost them their kingdoms, but their lives._______________________I have been wanting to write an a/b/o story for a while and this came to mind! No abuse from the regent but he’s still up to his nasty tricks.PLEASEheed the tags, there is quite a bit of underage sex, all consensual, but it happens quite a bit! And there is the classic a/b/o dynamics. Enjoy!





	1. Of Royal Birth

Queen Hennike held her one week old baby boy in her arms. He was a precious little thing, although a bit small. He was mostly bald but a golden fuzz was beginning to grow on his head. His eyes were a beautiful piercing blue, like the Queen’s.

She was in her chambers awaiting the royal physician, Paschal. He had birthed her younger son as well as her older boy, who was seven now. She had called upon the physician, worried because her baby didn’t seem to eat as much as her first born, Auguste, had eaten when he was an infant. She was worried maybe her child was ill.

Auguste was playing with his tin soldiers,making battle noises when the doctor walked in. “Auguste! Back to your room, let mommy be,” she said. Auguste got up and gathered his toys. One of the servants ushered him out.

“Good morning Your Majesty,” Paschal said, bowing for the Queen. 

“Hello Paschal,” she greeted him.

“How may I assist you?” He asked.

“Well the Little Prince doesn’t eat much and he’s also not grown much. Auguste was much chubbier after a week and I’m slightly concerned!”

“Hmm,” Paschal said. He went over and took the child from the Queen’s arms, laying him on the bed for a quick physical examination. The Queen noticed the change in his demeanor. 

“What is it?” She asked.

Paschal looked at the servant in the room. “Leave us!” He said. The woman looked at the Queen who nodded. Once the servant had left Paschal made sure the chamber doors were closed.

He handed the infant back to the Queen. He quickly opened up his satchel and took out a round dish. He poured some powder on it. He then took the baby’s hand and pricked a tiny finger. They baby cried. “Hush, sweet one,” the Queen said lovingly. Paschal dropped the blood on the powder and after a few seconds it started turning purple. 

Paschal gasped. “What?” The Queen asked again. To the Queen’s surprise he took the dish and threw it into the fireplace, the dish broken, consumed by flames. He walked back to the bed.

“Your Majesty,” Paschal whispered. “The boy is an omega.”

The Queen sat frozen. “What? That’s impossible! He’s of royal blood and royal blood never produces male omegas! Females yes, like me, but never omega males! Just alphas and the occasional beta in second borns.”

Paschal clenched his jaw. “A lie,” he said softly. The Queen’s eyes widen. “When the Royal males are discovered to be omega they are... disposed of.”

“What!?” The Queen said, clutching her infant. Her own omega instincts taking over. She would die before letting anyone harm her baby.

“You heard me, your majesty. Once it is known a royal male is an omega... he is killed.” 

“Paschal! Paschal please! You must help me! You must!”

Paschal looked at the Queen. Noble families, like royalty, frowned upon male omegas. He remembered his baby brother. Barely two weeks old and his father leaving home with him and coming back empty handed. His poor mother had never recovered and died of a broken heart less than a year later. He would not do that to his own Queen.

He nodded. “No one can know! Not the King! NO ONE!” Queen Hennike nodded. “If it is discovered we knew and didn’t speak up we can both be beheaded.”

“No one will ever know!” The Queen swore to Paschal.

He nodded. He looked down at the tiny infant. “He is most beautiful my Queen.” The Queen fought back tears and nodded. “You still have another week but have you thought of what you shall name him?”

The Queen smiled and lifted her chin. “Laurent,” she said defiantly. “And he will grow and do amazing things!”

 

* * *

 

_**Twelve Years Later** _

 

Queen Hennike walked into Prince Laurent’s bedchambers. The servants were already there, opening the curtains, letting bright sunlight in. There was one preparing his bath.

Laurent yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes, long golden hair tousled. He gasped. “It’s my birthday!” He exclaimed happily.

“It sure is my sweet boy!” She said.

The Queen laughed as Laurent untangled himself from the fluffy bed covers and began to jump up and down on his bed. “It’s my birthday! It’s my birthday!”

The Queen looked at the boy. He was turning 12 today and would no longer be considered a child. He was still smaller than most boys his age. What he lacked in size thought he made up in cunning, wits and smarts. Queen Hennike knew he would be the best advisor her oldest would have when he became King and the brothers loved each other dearly.

“Alright! Into the baths you go! You must dress! Father and Auguste are waiting for you!”

Laurent eagerly jumped off his bed and rushed to bathe.

 

A while later the Queen was brushing her son’s hair. He wore it long, as was the custom for the young men and boys of Vere. Some men, if they were lucky enough to pull it off, kept it long their whole lives. Laurent’s hair was gorgeous, silky and golden. The Queen lovingly made a braid on each side, above his ear and then joined the two braids together on the back of his head with a dark blue ribbon. It matched his dark attire. He turned to face his mother.

The Queen smiled. He was laced up in a dark blue jacket and pants, in beautiful Veretian fashion. He would dress like this from now on, no more childish blouses and vests. She knew... she had to tell her son. “Leave us,” she said and the servants that were tidying Laurent’s room left. Once the bedchambers were empty she faced her son and stroked his face lovingly.

“Laurent,” she said softly and sat on the velvet chair nearby.

“Yes, Mother?” He asked, blue eyes sparkling and bright smile on his face.

“I have something to tell you,” she said softly. “Something very, very important. Something... you can never tell anyone.”

Laurent furrowed his brow. “Not even Father or Auguste?”

“No!” She said and stared right into his eyes.

“Ok,” he said.

The Queen took a breath in. “Laurent, son,” she whispered. “You are an omega.”

Laurent stood still a moment. The words his mother was saying made no sense. “But I am a Prince.”

“Indeed, you are,” she said. 

“But Mother, royal blood doesn’t produce male omegas. Only alphas and sometimes betas when we are second born, like me.”

The Queen’s chin trembled. “It is a lie!” She said. She squeezed Laurent’s hands. “When it is known the babe is a male omega they are killed. Disposed of.”

Laurent’s eyes widened with fear. “No!”

Queen Hennike pulled her child to her and held him tightly. “No one knows or will EVER know, do you understand, Laurent?”

“Yes,” he said.

After a while mother and son pulled apart. “Now you are twelve and in the next few years your first heat will come but Paschal has been working on special medicine to help you so you don’t feel the symptoms and so that your scent is not detected. Ok?”

“Ok,” Laurent said.

“It’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. You’ll be safe. I will always keep you safe,” the Queen said and pulled her child into her arms again.

 

* * *

 

_**Two Years Later** _

 

“Do these brutes not know how to tell time?” Laurent asked lazily.

“Hush little brother,” Auguste said.

Laurent rolled his eyes at him and looked around. The whole Veretian Royal Family was awaiting the arrival of the King of Akielos and his two sons. This was not truly a friendly visit. On the contrary. The Kings of both nations were to discuss Delfour. King Aleron looked tense and annoyed that he was out in the sun waiting the Akielon royal caravan that should have arrived an hour ago. This of course, was a power tactic.

“Fool isn’t even here yet and is already pushing the limits of my hospitality,” The King said.

Suddenly, Akielon horns sounded. Laurent perked up. He had never met anyone from Akielos before. He stood up tall and straight. Although he had always been a small boy, Laurent had grown significantly taller and at 14 was now broader and fit. He had taken up practicing sword fighting and was even better than Auguste in archery. He also rode his horse daily. He may be omega, but his royal blood proved strong and he was much taller than an average omega and no one questioned his supposed beta status.

Laurent ran his hands over his silken jacket. His long golden hair, half braided, still hung past his shoulders. The palace gates slowly swung open. At the very front of the caravan was an older man on a large black horse. King Theomedes. The man was older than his counterpart. His skin tanned and hair salt and pepper. Laurent looked behind him. There were two young men that looked like him. The first looked to be older than Auguste. He was darker than his father. He had an unhappy look on his face. Prince Kastor.

Laurent then looked at the younger of the two, who he knew, in spite of being younger, 17, was the heir to the Akielon throne, Prince Damianos. Laurent stared. His eyes swept from the muscular legs, which were on full display, up to the muscular arms, also on full display, across the broad chest and then to the most handsome face Laurent had ever seen. He held his breath as the horses stopped and Prince Damianos swung a muscular leg and dismounted his horse. 

Laurent scarcely breathed as he got closer. Laurent couldn’t tear his eyes away from the full lips and beautiful brown eyes and long lashes. His hair was not the coarse black curls his father and brother had, but rather it was a dark brown and silky waves framed his handsome face. He suddenly locked gazes with Laurent and gave him a gorgeous smile. He had a dimple on his left cheek. Laurent looked away.

The Kings greeted and hugged and then Kastor and Auguste stepped forward, first greeting the Kings and then hugging each other. Then Lauren and Damianos stepped forward. Laurent kneeled before King Theomedes as Damianos kneeled to King Aleron. Laurent looked at the leather skirts and sandals the Akielons wore. Laurent and Kastor grabbed each other’s forearms as Damianos and Auguste did the same. Then Damianos and Laurent approached each other. He was a head taller than Laurent. They leaned in and embraced. His chest plate and skin were warm.

Laurent breathed in his heavenly alpha smell. No alpha had ever smelled this good to him before. They pulled apart. “Our brother of Akielos,” Laurent said.

“Our brother of Vere,” Damianos replied in almost perfect Veretian.

“Welcome,” Laurent said.

“Thank you,” Damianos replied, with another gorgeous smile and another flash of his dimple.

 

* * *

 

The Akielon party had been in Vere for two weeks already and were staying for two weeks more. Laurent might have been imagining it, but he felt Prince Damianos, or Damen as he had told Laurent to call him, kept popping up all over the place. Laurent... didn’t mind. Damen was good looking and well spoken and he wasn’t a typical Akielon brute. He and Laurent had shared some lively chess games and he had humored Laurent one evening and had sat and listened as Laurent had read him the most boring poetry he could find.

Laurent was walking across the garden after breakfast. He knew all he had to do was make himself visible and Damen would pop up. Today wasn’t any different.

“Good morning, Prince Laurent,” he heard behind him.

Laurent grinned but then made his face neutral before he turned to face Damen. He was in his white chiton and knee high sandals, beautiful tanned thighs showing. “Good morning, Prince Damianos,” Laurent replied in a bored tone.

“It’s a beautiful day, I was wondering if you would like to join me for a horse ride.”

The thought intrigued Laurent. He thought of it. He smiled. “Sure,” he said. “We can ride to the river north of the castle. We can take some bows and arrows. See if we can hunt something.”

Damen grinned and the boys took off for the stables.

 

* * *

 

“Where are you two off to?” Laurent heard behind him. Damen and he turned.

“We’re going out riding,” Laurent said. It was Jord, a member of the Royal Guard.

“Where are your escorts?” He asked.

“We don’t need escorts,” Laurent said as he got on his horse.

“Excuse me, Princes,” Jord said looking between Laurent and Damen. “But there is no way the future King of Akielos and the third in line to the throne of Vere are just going to go out and ride unprotected. You both need members of your perspective royal guards present and a full escort.” Laurent and Damen said nothing. Jord shook his head. “Besides, as beautiful as the morning is right now, there will be horrible storms this afternoon. So your time out will be limited.” 

“Oh. Ok. Well how fast can we get going then?” Laurent asked. 

“Give me 30 minutes, young Prince,” Jord said with a smile.

“Alright, we’ll meet you down by the West Gates in 30 minutes,” Laurent said.

“Ok!” Jord said and turned and walked off briskly.

Once he was gone, Laurent looked at Damen. “Come on. We got a 30 minute head start. We’ll go out by the East Gates.”

Damen grinned and off they went.


	2. Running From Wolves

The guards at the East Gate didn’t question Laurent. He just said the royal guard was coming out in 30 minutes, they just wanted to warm up their horses, no one asked anything else.

“That was too easy!” Damen told him with a handsome smile. Laurent eyes wandered over his muscular body. “You need better security.” 

“Believe me if you were trying to come in you wouldn’t make it in. No one questions the third in line to the throne,” Laurent said grinning.

Damen chuckled. Laurent sighed. “Jord will sound the alarm and then I’m sure Auguste will guess I came to the river. So I say we enjoy the alone time as much as we can.”

“Ok,” Damen said and looked into Laurent’s eyes.

Laurent and Damen locked gazes. Laurent felt a stirring in him he had never felt before. A breeze came through the trees and Damen’s heavenly scent filled the air. It was rich and fresh, like the earth after a heavy rain. Laurent loved it and seemed hyperaware to it. It wasn’t a typical alpha smell, there was a calmness to the scent that Laurent couldn’t quite understand. Most alpha scents made him feel apprehensive, his nature was to distrust all alpha males. He had felt that with Damen around him, his own scent had also changed. He had not told his mother or Paschal though. It probably wasn’t even true. Laurent was probably imagining things. He felt his cheeks warm slightly at the thought.

Laurent was 14 and had not yet had his first heat. Paschal, the physician prepared him a tea he had started drinking daily to mask his omega scent and he wore a beta scent which Paschal also prepared for him, to keep the verisimilitude of Laurent being a beta. The tea, apart from masking his omega scent, would also, for a day or so, offset the effects of his first heat, whenever it came. Laurent had been lectured enough times about the symptoms. Once he felt them, Paschal would give him another tea which would shorten the heat without much side effects. His mother and Paschal had thought of everything.

The young Princes rode in canter to the river. Laurent knew his way blindfolded. He and Auguste had come so many times. They rode into the woods and once they got to an area Laurent liked they slowed down. Damen and Laurent led their horses through the woods and Laurent pointed out birds and flowers he knew Damen had never seen in person since they only grew in Vere.

They finally exited the woods and saw the river. “We need to cross it,” Laurent said. “There’s a shallow and narrow spot up this way,” Lauren said and they galloped away. They reached the spot he and Auguste used and the horses crossed it easily. Once across, they dismounted. They slowly walked along the river. They tied the horses to a tree.

Damen looked up at the sky. The bright blue sky was becoming overcast. “That guard wasn’t kidding about a storm coming,” Damen said.

“There is a hunter’s cabin in that direction,” Laurent said pointing. “If it starts raining we can go there and wait till it stops.”

“How would we cross the river to go back to the castle?” Damen asked. “Won’t it swell in the rain?”

“There’s a bridge down that way,” Laurent said pointing. 

Damen nodded. He looked over Laurent. “Maybe you can come visit me soon,” Damen said suddenly. “Soon after I leave.”

Laurent looked at him. “Why would I do that?” He asked. He eyed Damen intently.

Damen blushed a deep pink. Laurent grinned. “Why not?” Damen asked. He opened his mouth as if to say something else but then he froze. “Don’t move,” Damen whispered and Laurent could tell something was wrong.

“What?” Laurent asked him softly.

“Don’t move,” Damen said again.

Laurent wanted to turn but before he got a chance to, he felt something hit him with tremendous force on his back and he hit the ground hard. His world went black.

 

* * *

 

Laurent slowly opened his eyes. It was dark except for a small fire going. He touched around him. He was on a pallet with a straw mattress. Fur blankets around him. He tried to sit up and wave of nausea hit him. He groaned.

“Laurent!” It was Damen.

Laurent’s head ached horribly and his throat was dry. “Water,” Laurent said roughly.

Damen got up and came back with a cup. He helped Laurent sit up and drink the water. Laurent drunk it slowly. The nausea was horrible. His head ached and his chest burned. He was hot and sweating. He felt horrible.

“Oh, Laurent,” Damen said, worry in his eyes and face. Laurent noticed the bloody bandages on his right forearm and left thigh. 

“What happened?” Laurent asked. His eyes were adjusting to the flickering light of the fireplace and he also became aware of the violent storm raging outside. 

“It was a wolf, Laurent,” Damen said. “The beast was huge. Wolves don’t get that big in Akielos.”

“A wolf?” Laurent asked.

Damen nodded. “The beast pounced on your back and your head hit the ground with a horrible crack. I know we had our bows and arrows but they were useless in that proximity. All I had was my dagger but I killed him.” Laurent stared at Damen. “He got me good though. He bit my arm and leg before I slit his throat.”

Laurent stared at Damen, mouth hanging open. “You killed a wolf with a dagger?” He asked. 

“Well my alpha instincts sort of took over. When they do I don’t feel much pain but the bite hurts like a bitch now,” he said. “Whoever keeps this cabin stocked does a great job though! There was salve that I recognized, we use it for animal bites as well and I wrapped my wounds. I bandaged your head. You had a nasty bump but thank god the cut was small.”

Laurent touched the top left side of his forehead. He flinched. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“You gave me a scare though, you bled a lot!” Laurent looked at Damen and he was touched by the concern on his handsome face.

“So once the beast was dead I put you on a horse and I began making our way in this direction. Just in time too. It began to rain as soon as we got there. The horses are in the stable though and there is some smoked meat and fresh water. Once the rain passes, we will go home tomorrow.”

Laurent nodded. “Fuck, Auguste is going to be worried.”

“Our Fathers will punish us severely,” Damen said.

“What will your Father do? He won’t strike you will he?” Laurent asked softly.

“No, he has not since I grew taller than him, but he will be so angry.”

“It was my fault,” Laurent said. “I’ll tell your Father it was all me.”

Damen smiled. His dimple showed. “You’re so very sweet,” he said and he ran his finger along Lauren’s jaw. Laurent felt his heart race. “But I alone am responsible for my actions.” Laurent swallowed. “Just rest ok?” 

The small windows of the cabin shook violently as the storm outside raged on. 

Laurent nodded. He pushed the covers aside and began to untied his jacket. It was hard to do. He was dizzy and so nauseous. He was hot and sweating. He needed to take his jacket off. 

“Need help?” Damen asked and tried to help. “So many knots,” he said and in spite of how horrible he was feeling, Laurent chuckled. Damen grinned.

“I’m so dizzy,” Laurent said. “So nauseous.”

“You took a nasty hit to the head,” Damen said nodding. “You may be feeling dizzy and nauseous for a few days. 

“I’m hot too,” Laurent said. He sat up to slide off the jacket and another wave of dizziness hit him. He almost fell over but Damen leaned in and caught him. He slid Laurent’s jacket off.

Laurent was panting. Even with his jacket off he was hot. Sweaty. The nausea was horrible. “Laurent?” Damen asked worried.

Laurent was panting. “Water,” he said again and Damen got him more. Laurent gulped it down fast. He unlaced his undershirt and took it off. Damen then helped him with his boots. “It’s so hot,” he said.

Damen furrowed his brow and touched Laurent. “It’s so strange,” he said. “You’re sweating and are flushed as if you have a fever but you’re not hot to the touch.”

Laurent’s head hurt too much too care. He closed his eyes so the room would stop spinning. He laid down and fell into a fitful sleep.

 

* * *

 

Laurent was running as fast as he could. He looked behind him and saw the glowing eyes of the huge wolf that was chasing him. His heart was racing in his chest and he was panting. He didn’t have his boots on and the forest floor was painful on the delicate skin of his feet. Laurent wasn’t running fast enough. The animal was gaining on him. He was going to catch him soon. He was going to eat Laurent. The animal pounced and Laurent let out a yell.

“AAAHHH!” Laurent awoke yelling with a start. He looked around him. It was so dark.

“Laurent! Laurent it’s ok! It’s ok! It was only a dream! A bad dream!”

Damen. He was suddenly holding him. Laurent was panting and his heart was racing still. He let Damen hold him. Laurent clung to him. He closed his eyes. “It was a huge wolf chasing me,” he said in a small voice. 

“No wolves. There are no wolves. And if another is stupid enough to come near you again I will kill him as well.”

Laurent smiled and laughed softly. He felt Damen stroking his hair. It was a sweet gesture. “Thank you,” Laurent said. He was feeling better now but he didn’t let go of Damen. It felt good being in his arms. Laurent closed his eyes again and breathed in his scent. Rich soil and grass after a storm. Cool, fresh, gentle and calm. Laurent loved it.

“You smell so good,” Damen said softly. “Like Jasmine.”

Jasmine? Laurent thought. The beta scent Paschal prepared for him did not smell like jasmine. Jasmine must be his omega scent. Laurent wasn’t even sure what his omega scent was. He had been masking it since before his body had even began producing it. An omega didn’t even began producing their own scent until it was the time of their first heat anyway...

Laurent’s mind was hazy. As if he was still half asleep and Damen smelled so good. “You smell good too,” Laurent said. “Fresh and calm.”

“Calm?” Damen asked chuckling.

He pulled back and looked down at Laurent. His eyes were closed and face was tilted towards Damen. He looked so beautiful. Damen had been attracted to Laurent since they had met and amazingly Laurent seemed to like him too. He wasn’t sure why he was so attracted to Laurent. He had never been attracted to a beta, he had only been attracted to omegas.

Damen had began bedding slaves since he was 15. That was the custom in Akielos. A slaves First Night was always preserved for the King or Prince and Damen had had many an omega during their first heat. He knew how to take care of them and please them and the alpha side of him was greatly pleased by it. Omegas were so sweet and always wanted to please. 

“Mmmm, yes, you smell so good, Alpha,” Laurent said and leaned into Damen. Damen again smiled and breathed in the Jasmine and... there was something else. Jasmine and... he took a deep breath in. Violet. The scent was exquisite. Laurent had never smelled like this before. His beta scent wasn’t bad, not at all, but it wasn’t as amazing as this. Damen furrowed his brow. If Damen didn’t know any better, he would have guessed Laurent was an omega...

“Alpha,” Laurent said again softly in Damen’s chest.

Damen opened his eyes. Damen’s body began to react to Laurent. His voice. His scent. His warm body. Warm. Laurent was very, very warm. But... but Laurent was a Prince. There was no doubt. He was of royal blood. How could this be? Royal blood did not produce male omegas.

Laurent sighed and wrapped his arms around Damen. Laurent’s scent hit Damen with full force. He had never smelled a more deliciously enticing scent. Damen felt himself begin to harden. Damen’s mind and heart were racing. How could this be?! His own body, though, was telling him, proving to him, that this impossibility was true.

“Alpha,” Laurent said again.

This time Damen replied. “Omega.”

At the sound of Damen’s voice, Laurent felt a hot searing pain pass through his lower abdomen. “AAHH!!” Laurent cried out.

Damen’s knew what was happening. Laurent was in heat. There was only one thing that would make him feel better. Damen used all his willpower to keep his head clear and his wits about him. This wasn’t an omega slave. This was the Prince Of Vere!

“I’m gonna run you a bath,” Damen said soothingly.

“No! No! Don’t leave me. Damen. Please, Alpha, don’t leave me.” Laurent threw his arms and legs around Damen, straddling him.

Laurent wasn’t as petite as most omegas. He was tall and fit and he felt so good wrapped around Damen’s body. Damen held him and squeezed his eyes shut. Laurent needed a coolbath. It could help. It could really help. Damen stood up, holding Laurent to him, and walked to the small bathroom off the main room. “Please sit,” Damen told Laurent.

“I’m so hot,” Laurent said and Damen looked at him. His pale cheeks were flushed and his lips were a succulent deep pink.

“You’re so beautiful,” Damen said, not able to hold his tongue.

Laurent looked at up him adoringly. “Am I?” He asked.

“God, yes!” Damen said.

“Kiss me,” Laurent told him and Damen could not say no. He leaned in and they kissed.

Damen had never felt such emotion. Laurent’s intoxicating scent filled the room and Damen felt as Laurent climbed on him and lifted the skirt of Damen’s chiton. Damen gasped. “Laurent!” He said. 

“Fill me!” Laurent demanded and Damen wished for nothing else....but this was the Prince Of Vere!

“No! A cold bath. You need a cold bath!” Damen said, using his alpha voice and Laurent whimpered and had to obey. He had no choice. His biology was in full control of him now. 

Damen quickly filled the tub and he watched as Laurent untied and pulled his pants off. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. Laurent’s body was perfection. It was pale and flawless and his skin was most mesmerizing to Damen. Pale and soft. Laurent stepped into the water and looked at Damen with sad eyes. 

“Why are you sad?” Damen asked.

“You don’t want me,” Laurent said and tears spilled from his beautiful blue eyes.

Damen’s heart ached. He knew Laurent was in heat and was not thinking clearly. He would say and do things he would normally never say or do and Damen had to be as respectful as possible. But he also knew with Laurent in heat, only one thing would ultimately put an end to all his symptoms.

“I do,” Damen said softly and knelt by the tub. “I want you so, so much.” Laurent smiled widely. Damen smiled back. “Laurent,” he said and suddenly Laurent’s eyes seem to clear and Damen felt he had reached him, cleared minded. ”Laurent!”

“Yes?” He asked. His eyes widened. He looked... scared. 

“You’re in heat,” Damen said.

Laurent panted. “I’ve never.. I...”

“Your first heat?” Damen asked.

Laurent nodded. “You can’t tell anyone!” He blurted out.

“I promise,” Damen said and clasped Laurent’s hand. “I promise I will not tell a soul.”

Laurent nodded and began to pant. His eyes began to lose focus. Damen had to be quick. 

“Laurent!” He said again sternly.

Laurent blinked and was back. “Yes?” He asked.

“I can... help.” They looked at each other.

Laurent understood. “I’m... I can’t get pregnant.”

“I... I know,” Damen whispered.

“But you’ll.. you’ll knot me?” Laurent asked and his eyes lost focus again. Damen was conflicted.

“Laurent!” Damen said. “You have to give me permission while your head is clear! Otherwise I cannot -“ 

“Yes,” Laurent said and Damen saw his eyes were clear. He was thinking for himself clearly. “Yes. Yes. Yes.”

Damen’s heart was pounding. “Ok,” he said. “Stay in the bath,” he said. “It’ll help.”

“Don’t hurt me,” Laurent pleaded softly.

Damen looked at his face. “I could never, and will never hurt you,” Damen said smoothing Laurent’s golden hair back. He meant it.


	3. Out In The Open

Damen was rummaging through the kitchen, looking at all the small jars containing herbs. None of the omegas he had knotted had ever become pregnant. They were given a tea before hand. He knew this, his father had told him. Damen let out a sigh of relief as he found the jar that said ‘thistle.’

He put some water in the small kettle and put it by the fire. It would be boiling in no time.

 

* * *

 

Laurent had sat in the cool bath a while. It truly helped, but it was temporary. The door opened and Damen walked in with a cup. He knelt down beside Laurent.  

“Drink this,” Damen said softly.

“What is it?” Laurent asked taking the cup. It was steaming

“Thistle tea,” Damen said. He looked into Laurent’s eyes. “So you won’t get pregnant.”

Laurent nodded and began to drink.

 

* * *

 

Laurent had drunk the tea and had told Damen not to leave. The water wasn’t as cool as it had been when Damen had placed him inside. He was dizzy and nauseous and the hot pain in his lower abdomen was intensifying. Laurent was in and out of focus. Damen knew he couldn’t hold off the inevitable much longer. 

He had helped Laurent out of the bath, wrapping him up in a fluffy fur throw. It wasn’t ideal for drying but he wanted Laurent comfortable. Laurent was flushed and panting. He was grimacing at the pain in his abdomen. 

“Alpha,” he said as he leaned into Damen.

“I know, little one,” Damen said. He used the term affectionately. He dried Laurent’s long golden hair. “Come on,” he said softly and carried Laurent to the bed. “I’ll be right back,” Damen said and quickly walked back to the bathroom before Laurent could complain. 

Now, alone, Damen undressed and removed the bandages. The salves had helped. He quickly washed himself, adding a thin layer of the salve and re bandaged his wounds. He wrapped a towel around his waist. He took a deep breath in. He had done this many times before, but he had never been more nervous.

Apart from Laurent being a Prince, Damen knew he felt something for him. They were very young and inexperienced yes, but Damen knew there was something there. Something... more. The slaves he had had were nice, but... he had never been with someone he had feelings for. Had it been up to him, he would have properly asked to court Laurent... maybe he still would ask. He closed his eyes. He could do this. We would not lose control of himself and he would be gentle and take the utmost care of Laurent. He nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Laurent was feeling hot. Really hot. He had thrown the fur cover off him. He closed his eyes as the hot pain in his lower abdomen got worse. Laurent whimpered. Where was Damen? Why had he left him? Couldn’t he see Laurent needed him?! Why was he being so cruel?

Laurent felt hot tears spill. He wished to sit up and call out to Damen but his abdomen hurt too much. He cried more and whimpered and sniffled. Then, Damen’s scent reached him. Laurent gasped. “Alpha?” He asked.

“There, there little one,” Damen said sweetly.

Laurent breathed in his wonderful scent as Damen climbed in bed with him. He wrapped Laurent in his muscular arms and kissed his face gently. Laurent felt so much better. He wrapped his arms around Damen’s neck. Laurent moaned softly as Damen kissed his lips. It was a soft kiss. Laurent laid on his back and parted his legs for Damen, who laid on top of him. It was then that Laurent felt Damen’s erection rub on his inner thigh.

Laurent gasped and looked down. He wanted to see. Damen watched Laurent’s face. His eyes widened as he looked upon Damen’s body. His eyes full of virgin curiosity. “You’re so big,” Laurent said and looked into Damen’s eyes. “You won’t fit,” he said.

“I will, little one,” Damen said with a chuckle.

“Will it hurt?” Laurent asked, sounding scared.

“No,” Damen said. “I promise I will never ever hurt you.”

Laurent nodded. He believe Damen. He trusted him. Damen kissed him again, deeper this time, his tongue sliding past Laurent’s lips and exploring his mouth.It was Laurent’s nature to submit to Damen and he did. His body pliant. Laurent began to press his body against Damen and the burning inside him began to become something else. A different kind of burning. A want. A need.

“I need you,” Laurent said and he wasn’t truly in control of what he was saying.

He turned onto his stomach and bent his knees below him. He lifted his hips to Damen. Damen closed his eyes to try to keep as much control of himself as he could. He had promised Laurent he wouldn’t hurt him. He had to stay in control.

Damen got up on his knees and his heart almost stopped as he took in the sight in front of him. Laurent on his knees, chest and face pressed down on the bed. Damen had never seen a more beautiful omega. He gently ran his hands up Laurent’s thighs. He held his breath as his right hand slid across his smooth skin and made it to his entrance. Laurent moaned sweetly. Damen’s erection throbbed. The smell in the room was intoxicating. Laurent’s scent filled the air. Damen began to slowly open him up. Laurent’s entrance was slick and warm and pulsing.

Damen couldn’t wait to be inside. His erection throbbing and sweeping. He took his time though, and gently stretched the young omega. Damen would take as long as it took to make sure Laurent was not hurt in anyway. Finally Laurent was ready. Damen again willed himself to stay in control. “How would you like to...” Damen asked. He had never asked before. Damen knew what he liked but he wanted to give Laurent anything he needed.

“Fill me,” Laurent said. “Just fill me, please.”

Damen picked Laurent up. He turned him and pressed their chests together. He leaned against the wall beside the pallet and had Laurent straddle him. “We’ll take it as slow as you need,” Damen said. Laurent nodded and curled into Damen’s neck and chest.

Damen lined their bodies up and Laurent gasped. “It’s ok,” he said softly. “I’ve got you.”

Damen slowly let Laurent’s body slide down on his. Laurent’s body was hot and tight and so perfect. Laurent moaned and writhed and Damen held him as he guided his hips down. Once Laurent had Damen all the way inside him, they held each other and Damen caressed Laurent’s hair sweetly. He kissed his face. “More,” Laurent begged.

Damen began to move Laurent on his hardened cock. He didn’t go too fast or was too rough. He went slowly until Laurent asked for faster. Then harder. Then Laurent himself began to move his on body on Damen. Damen let him do as he pleased. He watched as Laurent let go and fucked him as he wished. Damen had never had anything better.

They leaned in and kissed and Laurent slid his left hand inside Damen’s dark waves and grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged. Laurent’s open mouth was panting on Damen’s lips, his other arm thrown around Damen’s neck. Laurent’s body, like Damen’s had a sheen layer of sweat covering it. The room filled with their scents and the unmistakable smell of sex. They were in a haze now, both of them, but Damen knew with Laurent now controlling their pace, he would not hurt him by being too rough. Damen held Laurent’s hips and gently sucked his lower lip. Laurent moaned and whimpered and made the sweetest sounds Damen had ever hear. He was fully aware it had never felt like this with anyone else.

Laurent sunk his body down on Damen and gasped. He kept Damen in deep. They looked into each other’s eyes. Damen leaned and kissed Laurent’s lips as Laurent came in hot spurts, hitting the both of them. Damen wrapped his arms around Laurent. He kissed him softly. “It’s ok,” Damen whispered as Laurent whimpered. He stayed still and held him as he rode his orgasm out.

Laurent nodded and kept Damen in as his knot began to form. Damen gently picked Laurent up, and as tenderly as he could, turned Laurent so his back was to Damen’s chest. Laurent whimpered and panted as Damen’s knot stretched him further. Damen whispered softly to him. Reassuring him and telling him everything was ok. This calmed Laurent greatly. Finally they were on their sides, Damen spooning Laurent, his knot fully formed and deep inside Laurent. Their bodies locked together. Laurent laid his head on Damen’s bicep. Damen gently rubbed Laurent’s lower abdomen. 

“You did so good,” Damen said. “You were so perfect. So, so perfect.” 

Laurent basked in Damen’s praise. His voice was soothing and warm and so loving. It didn’t take long for Laurent to be lulled to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Queen Hennike paced the front entrance of the Castle, wringing her hands in worry.

“My love,” King Aleron said. “Come to bed, it’s way past midnight and -“

“No!” The Queen said. Her son had been gone from the castle all day. ALL DAY. She could not eat and God knew she could not sleep. “I cannot.. I..” she looked at her husband as new tears fell. “My baby!” She cried out and the King was at her side holding her.

At a distance King Theomedes watched as the King comforted the Queen. He too was full of worry for his son but he would not let it show. There was commotion at the entrance. The doors flew open. The rain and wind were loud.

Auguste and Kastor walked in and the Queen wailed when she saw they didn’t have their younger brothers with them.

Auguste kneeled in front of his mother. “Your Majesties,” he said, voice shaking. “Prince Kastor and I and our men tried crossing the river. The bridge has been swept away and the current is too strong with the rain. We could not cross. We would have drowned.” 

Auguste took his mother’s hands and she saw the sorrow in her oldest’s eyes. “Mother, please I beg for your forgiveness for not bringing back your younger son. But Kastor and I will ride out as soon as the rain slows and we will try again.” He kissed his mother’s hands. “I’m sure they took shelter in the Hunter’s Cabin. Laurent is a smart boy.”

“And if it is any consolation,” King Theomedes said, walking towards the King and Queen. “My son is a fierce protector and he would let no harm come to your son.” He lifted his chin proudly.

“Thank you, King Theomedes,” the Queen said. She smiled. “And the boys did seem to have become such good friends. They will take care of one another.”

Seeing as the rain and wind was not easing that night, there was nothing else any of them could do, everyone slowly started making their way to their bedchambers.

 

* * *

 

Queen Hennike did not sleep. She stayed awake and paid attention to the rain. It raged all night but finally, in the early morning hours, it began to ease up. Her husband was still sleeping and she was sure Auguste and the visiting monarchs were as well. The Queen grabbed a candle and walked through the castle to the wing where Paschal slept. She knocked on his chamber door. He quickly opened it.

“Your Majesty,” he said, wrapping his robe around him tightly.

“Gather the herbs you use for my son’s tea and a vial of his beta scent. The rain is beginning to ease and you and I will ride ahead of everyone else.”

Paschal nodded. “Yes, Your Majesty,” Paschal said.

 

* * *

 

The Queen dressed in her riding leathers. She put on a cloak and her horse was readied. Jord was dressed as well. He was Laurent’s personal guard. He had started guarding the young Prince when he was eight years old. Queen Hennike knew she could trust him and he wouldn’t ask any questions. Paschal showed up, ready to ride as well. There was a thick mist. “Ready?” The Queen asked.

“I am,” Paschal said.

The three of them set out. The Queen was worried but had not allowed her mind the wander to the possibilities of what may happen. Damen was a young alpha and he didn’t strike her as brutal. In fact, the boy seemed gentle. She swallowed. He was 17 and she had heard of his father boasting about the slaves he had laid with. 

The trio moved through the woods as quickly as they could but it was still a slow process. The pale sun was rising as they exited the forest. The river was flowing rapidly. 

“Jord!” She called out.

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Where do the boys normally cross?”

“This way, Your Majesty,” Jord said and they rode up the river. The sun had fully risen as they reached the spot. The river was flowing rapidly still but Queen Hennike could see the bottom of the river. It was indeed a very shallow spot. “Please my Queen,” Jord said. “Let me ride beside you. I want to make sure you are safe.”

“Alright,” the Queen said.

It was slow business and Paschal rode behind them but they made it across. They rode down the river and then dismounted their horses.

“Jord, stay here with the horses, Paschal and I will go ahead,” the Queen said and Jord had no choice but to listen to his Queen.

The small hunter’s cabin soon came into view and the Queen let out a gasp when she saw Laurent’s horse in the stable. She lifted he cloak and ran. She ran past the stable and went to open the door. It wouldn’t open. She pounded on it. 

“Boys! Laurent! It’s me! Let me in!”

The Queen stood back and then the door opened slowly. Damen stood, bare chested and with a fur throw around his waist. The Queen stared. Her hand went to her throat. The scents coming out of the cabin were unmistakable. “Damianos!” The Queen said with a stern voice.

“Your Majesty,” Damen said and kneeled down in front of the Queen. Paschal and Queen Hennike looked on in surprise.

“Rise up, Prince Damiano,” the Queen said in a shaky voice. It was obvious what had happened. There was no point in asking. The Queen’s mind raced. “Young Prince, allow Paschal, my physician to check on my boy,” the Queen said.

“Yes, You Majesty,” Damen said and stepped aside.

Queen Hennike took a deep breath in. She looked Damen over. “No one can know,” she said with a stern gaze.

“I... I know. I won’t tell anyone I promise,” Damen said softly.

She looked into his brown eyes. He seemed honest. Tears brimmed the Queen’s eyes. “Damen, you know pregnancy -“

“Oh, no, no. I gave him Thistle tea,” Damen said.

Queen Hennike’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh. You know about that?”

“I do,” he said.

At that moment, the door opened and Paschal stepped out. “Your Majesty, the Prince is fine. He’s in good health. I made him a tea. His heat will be over by tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow?” She asked.

“Yes,” Paschal said.

The Queen wrung her hands together. She suddenly noticed Damen’s arm. “What happened?” 

“A wolf tried to attack us. I killed it with my dagger.”

“A dagger?” The Queen asked. “Impressive.” She looked at Paschal and let out a sigh. “Laurent’s omega scent is going to be detectable until tomorrow, won’t it?” 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Paschal said.

Queen Hennike looked at Damen. “Will you take care for him until tomorrow?”

Damen eyes widened slightly. “Yes.”

“Do you have enough food?”

“Yes,” Damen said.

“Ok. Take care of him and come back tomorrow.” Damen nodded. “Please tell him I was here. Tell him I love him.” The Queen didn’t want to make this awkward for Laurent and figured they could talk tomorrow.

“Queen Hennike,” Damen called out.

“Yes?” She asked turning.

“My Father -“ 

“I’ll take care of that. You take care of my son,” she said. “And not a word to anyone!”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Damen said.

The Queen and Paschal made their way out of the woods and rejoined Jord. “Jord come back to the castle and gather whatever you need and then come back and camp here until tomorrow. You’re to keep and eye out but stay away from the cabin. The boys are fine. You’ll escort the Princes back to the castle tomorrow. Not a word to either King.”

“Yes, Queen Hennike,” Jord said.


	4. Promises

Damen watched in surprise as the Queen and her physician departed. She trusted him. She trusted Damen to take care of her son. He felt very proud of himself. He walked back into the small cabin. When he made it back into the living area he found Laurent sitting up on the bed, fur throws pooled round his waist. Their eyes met and Damen was filled with a rush of warm feelings and the need to take care of Laurent, to make sure he was ok.

Laurent seemed to blush and lowered his gaze. Damen went and sat beside him. This was something he had not had before, time spent with an omega after their first heat. Normally, Damen fell sleep and when he awoke the omega was gone. If Damen had enjoyed them greatly, they would sometimes share his bed again.

This was no slave though, this was a Prince. His equal. “How are you?” Damen asked softly.

“Good,” Laurent said, again not meeting his gaze.

“Are you...” Damen drifted off. “Does anything hurt?”

“No,” Laurent said finally looking up at him. He looked away after a moment. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“For?” Damen asked.

“You know,” Laurent said.

“Well, it was just as much for you as for me. Once your heat came my body responded and I needed it just as badly as you did.”

Laurent gave Damen a look. “Right,” he said.

Damen frowned. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” Laurent said but Damen knew he wasn’t being truthful. The alpha side of him was almost tempted to make Laurent tell him the truth, but his mind was clear and he remembered who Laurent was. 

He watched as Laurent suddenly rose from the bed, naked. The sight of his body left Damen breathless. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Damen had never seen another being as beautiful as the Veritian Prince.

 

* * *

 

After Laurent had bathed, Damen did as well. Laurent had looked over his wolf bites. Paschal has left another salve which Damen applied to his arm and leg. Laurent prepared his tea.

“What’s that do? Mask your scent?” Damen asked. Laurent nodded. “Pity, you smell wonderful.”

They looked at one another. “Thank you,” Laurent said. “But I could be killed. Royal male omegas always are. That’s why you have never seen one.” Damen looked at him in horror. “That’s why -“

“I swear on my life I will never tell,” Damen said. He meant it and Laurent believed him.

“Well, it’s sunny now and we still have the bows and arrows. What do you say we got catch our dinner?” Laurent asked. Damen nodded. They left the small cabin and went out to hunt.

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting and Damen and Laurent were back in the small cabin. Laurent hadn’t been rude but Damen had felt a change in him and he worried. He kept thinking he must have messed up somehow. Maybe now that his heat was pretty much over, maybe Laurent regretted Damen being his first. The thought hurt.

“I’ll skin it,” Damen said softly of the rabbit they had caught.

“I can do it,” Laurent said shrugging.

“I’ll do it!” Damen said and it came out a bit more sternly that he had meant.

“Jeez no need to use your alpha voice,” Laurent said, sounding annoyed.

“I didn’t. If I had you would know!” Damen said, hurt at the how annoyed Laurent seemed with him. He suddenly looked up. “What is your problem anyway?” Damen asked. Laurent looked up surprised. “Last night... it was... it was perfect. How could you regret it?”

Laurent eyes widened. “I do not regret it at all!” He said.

“Then what? What’s the matter?”

Laurent swallowed. He felt a bit silly. “It’s what you said,” Laurent whispered. Damen shook his head confused. “You said once my heat came your body just responded. You would have done what you did for me to any omega. You have, it’s obvious. You’re very experience. You were very good at it,” Laurent blushed.

Damen furrowed his brow. “I’m sorry I still don’t quite understand why you’re upset with me.”

Laurent rolled his eyes. “Because it wasn’t _me_ you were responding to. It was my heat. And you would done what you did for me to any other omega. You already have. There was nothing especial about it. I was just one of many.”

“What?! No!” Damen said quickly. “I’ve never been with anyone I’ve liked before.” They stared at each other. “I mean... not in the way I like you. I’ve never liked anyone in the way I like you. I responded to your heat, yes and yes any omega in heat sends me into a rut, but it felt different.”

“It did?” Laurent asked. 

“Yes,” Damen said. “If that’s what you’re upset about, don’t be. Yesterday was a new experience for me as well.” Laurent stared at Damen. “It was a first of sorts for me too,” he confessed. 

Laurent smiled, please.

 

Laurent was surprised at how well Damen cooked. He made the rabbit into a stew of sorts and it was delicious. Laurent was happy and easy going again. Damen noticed his scent was almost gone and he was sad about it. He thought if he and Laurent married one day, he would never have to mask his scent anymore and it wouldn’t matter who knew he was an omega. Damen blinked a couple of times to clear his head of these thoughts. He was overstepping his bounds.

He glanced at Laurent who was lazily rolling Damen’s dagger on his fingers expertly. “Be careful,” Damen said. 

“Yes, Alpha,” Laurent said rolling his eyes. Damen grinned. He liked it when Laurent called him that.

 

* * *

 

They had both laughed and talked late into the night. Damen saw Laurent yawn. “Ok, time to sleep,” Damen said. He was tired as well.

They got up and Laurent began to undress. “Do you...” he began and Damen knew what he was asking. “I... Paschal left me more thistle tea and I drunk it with dinner.” Laurent’s cheeks flushed a gorgeous pink.

Damen’s heart pounded in his chest. Of course he wanted to... but was it right to? He hadn’t asked for permission to court Laurent and technically, he should wait until Laurent was actually 16.

“If you don’t -“ Laurent began, sensing his hesitation.

“I do,” Damen said. “Badly.”

Laurent grinned at him, he boldly stepped to Damen and kissed him deeply. Damen could smell his scent now. The sweet and heavenly scent of jasmine and violet engulfed him and Damen felt as if he was on could nine. He removed his chiton swiftly and removed Laurent’s pants just as fast.

“This isn’t your heat. This is all you,” Damen whispered in Laurent’s ear. He picked him up and gently laid him on the bed. He kissed Laurent softly and slowly down his neck. Laurent moaned and spread his legs for Damen.

Damen kissed Laurent’s body all over. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and then, unexpectedly, Damen took Laurent in his mouth. Laurent groaned loudly. His body writhed in the ecstasy he was feeling. Having never had this, Laurent found he couldn’t control his body’s response to Damen sucking him eagerly. “Damen!” Laurent groaned. “Damen, I’m -“ and he came. Laurent writhed as Damen swallowed his released. 

Laurent was panting and he suddenly felt Damen sliding in him. He was still on his back. Damen had slid in easily, Laurent’s entranced was drenched in his slick. Laurent whimpered slightly, Damen felt huge and so good. Laurent wanted nothing more than to give all of himself to Damen. He wrapped his arms and legs around him as Damen moved in and out of him. He was still careful, but was taking more liberties than he had the night before. He went at a pace he enjoyed and he was beyond pleased to see Laurent, cheeks and lips flushed pink, was enjoying it also.

Laurent moaned and panted, his hips raised up to meet Damen’s as he slid in. “Harder, please, Alpha!” Laurent said.

“Hush, little one, I don’t want to hurt you,” Damen said placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Laurent gave a slight moan in protest and Damen gave a harder thrust in, which made Laurent whimper. Damen kissed him hungrily as he continued making love to him. He was careful and loving and respectful and made sure Laurent came a second time before he himself climaxed. He held Laurent closed afterwords, knowing Laurent needed it, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t need it as well.

 

* * *

 

Queen Hennike had stayed awake after she had returned and when Auguste and Kastor had risen to search for their brothers again, she told them she had found them and they had indeed been at the cabin.

“Mother, you went alone?”

“No, my son, I had Jord and the physician Paschal, in case one of the boys was injured. They were fine and in good spirits. Although a wolf did attack them and Prince Damianos killed it with a dagger!” She told Kastor.

Kastor simply raised his brows. Queen Hennike at times didn’t like how indifferent Kastor acted towards his younger brother. She tried to brush it off.

“Jord went back to stay with them. They didn’t get a chance to hunt yesterday and so they’re staying out the rest of the day. I told them to come back tomorrow.” 

“Oh,” Auguste said.

The story was repeated to the Kings.

“A wolf? They’re no bigger than a coyote,” King Theomedes had said during their lunch. “I don’t know why Damen would even need a dagger.” 

“Your country is much warmer and has more desert. In Vere the wolves grow huge with the abundant food source the forest provides for them. Deer and jack rabbits and such. The fact that Damen killed one with a dagger alone is very impressive!” The Queen informed him.

This seemed to please King Theomedes and make Kastor scowl.

 

* * *

 

The return of both princes was met with little fanfare. Jord was with them. Laurent had made sure to mask his omega scent and had put on the beta scent Paschal had prepared for him.

“It’s not bad,” Damen had said. “But it’s not as amazing as your own scent. 

The Princes had gone to their respective rooms and had bathed and dressed for dinner. At dinner Damen was asked about killing the wolf with his dagger, which he had gifted Laurent. 

Queen Hennike smiled at the two boys. They were both young, their attraction was obvious to her, probably because she knew what they had shared. King Aleron and King Theomedes were too busy to notice. Auguste was looking keenly between Damen and Laurent as they leaned in and talked to one another. He then leaned into his mother. “Do they look...” she smiled and gave a small nod.

“Don’t say anything though, son,” she said softly. “I don’t want this to interrupt the politics. It could be a teenage crush between the two. One that may run its course once our guests are gone.” 

Auguste nodded. He loved his little brother and didn’t want to make a big deal out of whatever was going on between the two teenagers.

 

* * *

 

Laurent had changed into his night shirt and was in his room, reading. There was a soft knock at his door. “Come in!” He called out.

The door opened and his mother walked in. “Your Highness,” she said doing a courtesy at Laurent.

He laughed. “Mother! Please!”

“Well,” she said. “Seeing as you are a man now and all, I thought I’d courtesy.” Laurent flushed a deep pink. “Oh ok! I’m sorry. I’m trying to not make this embarrassing. I just want to make sure he didn’t hurt you and that he didn’t make you do anything you regretted afterwards.” Laurent shook his head. “Alphas can get very aggressive.”

“He wasn’t,” said Laurent and the Queen knew her son told the truth. “He was gentle and took good care of... everything.” 

“Ok!” She said. “We will never speak of this again!” She grinned and turned to leave. 

“Mother!” Laurent called.

The Queen turned back. “Yes son?”

“I...” Laurent swallowed. “I know I’m not allowed to have someone court me until I’m 16, but... can I visit Damen before then? Could you talk to father?”

The Queen looked at her young son’s face. He was deeply infatuated with the Prince Of Akielos. She wondered how wise that was. After all, once he became King, Prince Damianos would be expected to marry a Princess or a noble woman. But she couldn’t break her son’s heart at that moment. “I will talk to your father. I will do all I can.”

“Thank you!” Laurent said. He gave his mother a huge smile.

 

* * *

 

Laurent and Damen spent even more time together in the the last two weeks they had left. The talks of Delfour had been indeed very productive and a treaty was reached between the Kings.

The days seemed to fly by and suddenly it was the last day before Damen was to return home. Laurent and he tried to be joyful but it was hard. There were playing chess before dinner.

“I will write, every day,” Damen said.

Laurent smiled. “No need for every day. Write when you get a letter of mine,” he said trying to keep the emotion from his voice.

“You won’t want to write to me daily?” Damen asked. Laurent looked up at him. Sometimes Laurent felt, even thought Damen was three years older, he was the older of the two. “Damen we will see each other again soon. And if you want me to write daily, I’ll write daily. I just won’t know what to say!”

Damen gave him a look. “I’m sure you can think of something!”

Laurent chuckled. “I’ll try my hardest!”

 

* * *

 

Dinner was a grand affair and King Aleron had brought out his best musicians and dancers. There was even a small play performed. Damen and Laurent sat side by side and enjoyed all the festivities. In the middle of one of the musical numbers, Laurent leaned over. “May I come to your room tonight?” He asked in Damen’s ear. Damen looked at him eyes wide. He nodded. Laurent grinned.

 

Laurent waited until the palace seemed quiet. He knew all the hidden passages the palace had, he and Auguste had made great use of them growing up. Not even the guards knew all of them. They were made in case the royal family ever got in trouble, but no such thing had happened for generations. There was a passage that would lead him right by Damen’s room.

Once the moon was high in the sky, he took a torch and walked briskly down the passage way. He quickly walked to Damen’s room.

“Your Highness,” the guard said standing outside Damen’s door.

“No one is to come in,” Laurent said in his most authoritative tone. The guard nodded in acknowledgement. Laurent didn’t really care if this one guard knew he was visiting Damen at night. He opened the door and walked in. The sitting room was empty. Laurent then moved further in and found Damen lounging in bed. When he saw Laurent, his eyes lit up.

He got up quietly and walked to Laurent, embracing him. “I thought you had changed your mind” Damen said softly.

“No,” Laurent said. He placed his torch on a metal hook on the wall and quickly disrobed. He enjoyed how Damen’s eyes darkened and roamed over him. “Take me to bed,” Laurent told him and the alpha obeyed. It sent a thrill through Laurent. He knew Damen was different. Damen saw him as an equal.

Damen quickly disrobed as well and laid on top of Laurent. This time, everything felt more urgent. Damen couldn’t hold back. He kissed Laurent hungrily and parted his legs with his knees. “God I love how you feel,” Damen whispered.

Laurent let him take the lead then. He didn’t fear Damen would hurt him. He trusted him. He trembled with anticipation when Damen suddenly turned him over and lifted his hips up. Laurent bent his knees underneath him and arched his back. He felt Damen’s warm mouth at the base of his neck, Damen was breathing in his scent. “I wish I could smell the real you again,” he said with longing in his voice.

Laurent liked it. “Well, maybe when we see each other again, Prince Damianos,” he said in a voice that even surprised him. He gasped as Damen entered him. He wrapped his arms around Laurent. Damen began to fuck him slowly but quickly picked up the pace.

“Promise me you’ll come see me as soon as you can,” Damen said painting into Laurent’s neck. 

“I promise,” Laurent panted back.

Damen let himself go. He knew at this moment, pleasing himself would please his omega greatly. He loved the feel of Laurent under him. He was intoxicating and delicious. Damen knew he was still young, but he had never had such joy in fucking anyone else. He had a hard time believing anyone else could make him feel this good. This was Laurent. All Laurent.

As Damen got closer to his climax, he was filled with the sudden urge bite Laurent, to mark him as his own so no one would come near him while he was gone. His mind was racing. He suddenly imagined being gone and another alpha making love to Laurent, or even worse, marking Laurent as _theirs._

Damen squeezed Laurent tightly and fucked him roughly. He had never been this forceful with Laurent. Laurent felt the change in him, and somehow he just _understood_. It was almost as if he could hear Damen’s train of thought, as if he could feel all of Damen’s emotions.

Laurent whimpered and closed his eyes as he felt Damen move in him forcefully. Still, he felt safe and knew Damen was only acting on instinct. “Come for me,” Damen whispered and wrapped his hand around Laurent’s erection and stroked him a few times. He obediently came for his alpha and then Damen too, emptied himself in Laurent.

They collapsed on the bed, sweaty and worn out, but deeply satisfied. Laurent turned and cuddled into Damen’s side. “Don’t worry,” he said. “No one will come within a hundred feet of me. That’s one of the perks of being a prince,” he said chuckling.

Damen froze. “How did you know I was thinking that?”

Laurent furrowed his brow. “I don’t know... I just knew it’s what you were feeling. Weren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Damen confesses. He looked down at Laurent. Laurent had his eyes closed. He yawned and curled up into Damen’s side. Damen’s instinct to protect Laurent kicked in and he wrapped his arms around him. “I’ll do anything to keep you safe, my Prince.”

He heard Laurent sigh contently. “I know you will, Alpha,” Laurent said softly. “My Alpha,” He said softly and Damen grinned at that. Soon enough both their eyes closed and they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Changing Of The Seasons

_Arles, Winter_

 

As the months passed, the summer turned into fall and then winter. Laurent kept correspondence with Damen. Amazingly, he was almost writing everyday. He missed Damen terribly. He would have dreams of them being together. He couldn’t wait.

“When the weather warms I wish for you to come to our Summer Palace,” Laurent read as he laid in his bed. “We can take horses and do anything you wish.”

Laurent smiled and held the letter to his chest. There was a fire going in his large fireplace. He looked out the window at the snow falling against the overcast sky. The snowflakes were big and fluffy. Laurent was daydreaming when there was a knock at his door.

“Come in!” Laurent called out.

Queen Hennike opened his door and peeked in. Laurent was putting Damen’s letters away. “Come on, darling, your uncle is here.”

 “Alright,” Laurent said. 

He sighed and slipped his jacket back on. The servants in the room came and tied all his laces up. His mother came around and smoothed his hair, fixing his braids. He put his arm around his mother. He was her height now and he had barely turned 15. Auguste was almost a head taller than their father, and although Laurent may not end up as tall, he was on his way to being as tall as their father for sure.

This made the Queen happy, she was worried physically his omega status would be detected but that was not the case. He smiled up at her youngest son and they walked towards the throne room, this is where the King would be receiving his brother. The King and Queen took a seat on their thrones while Laurent and Auguste stood behind them. Auguste was in a red jacket and black pants. He smiled down at his little brother, who was in his typical navy blue.

Laurent wasn’t particularly fond of his uncle. He was an alpha and Laurent always felt he was the vicious type. Laurent had always gotten feelings off people, he always followed his gut on who he could trust, which wasn’t many. Ever since his first heat he seemed to have even stronger inclinations towards people. Memories of his uncle made him shudder. He remembered his cold blue eyes and black hair and beard. His hands were always cold and he remembered how he always wanted to hold Laurent’s hand as they walked through the palace whenever he was visiting. He always shook his head and refused and hid behind his mother and Auguste. They would protect him. 

Guards began to walk into the throne room, lining up against the walls. Laurent and Auguste stood up straight. After a moment, their uncle walked in. Same cold blue eyes, same black beard. There was a streak of gray in his hair, that was the only difference Laurent noticed.

King Aleron stood up. “Brother,” he said in his booming voice.

Uncle bowed down low. “Your Majesty,” he said. He caught Laurent’s eyes and smiled and then walked and embraced his brother.

“Oh no need for such spectacles, Brother,” the King said. The Queen stood and walked forward. Their uncle bowed and kissed the Queen’s hand. Auguste and Laurent were next. They descended the steps from the platform that the thrones were upon. Laurent kept a vigilant eye on his uncle. He trusted him even less than he did those years ago when he met him. His alpha smell almost made Laurent ill. He had swallowed as he watched his uncle squeezed Auguste in the elbow. 

When it was Laurent’s turns he held a hand out but his uncle stepped forward as to embrace him. “No, we will shake hands,” Laurent said in a steady and sure voice.

“Oh,” his uncle said.

“Laurent!” The King said.

“A handshake is respectable father and I am no longer a child,” Laurent said.

“That, you are not, my son,” the Queen agreed and so the King said no more.

“But you’re not quite a man yet either,” his uncle said staring right into Laurent’s blue eyes. Laurent wished to look away but he did not, he held his stare until his uncle finally released his hand and Laurent took his place behind his parent’s thrones.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was elaborate. There was duck and rabbit served in several ways as it was his uncle’s favorite. Laurent remembered the rabbit Damen and he had cooked together that day in the cabin. He smiled at the memory as the pushed his rabbit around.

“Copper for your thoughts little brother?” Auguste said smiling at Laurent.

The Queen beamed and looked between her sons.

“I received a letter from Ios today,” Laurent said with a grin.

Auguste laughed. “Of course!” He said.

Laurent blushed. “Ok, well, he mentioned his family has a Summer Palace and he wanted me to visit. It’ll be a year by then!” Laurent looked at his mom imploringly.

“Darling, you cannot go alone!” The Queen said sternly.

“Well you can come mother, or Auguste.” Laurent smiled at his older brother. “Maybe we can ask Damen to ask Kastor to come along! That way you won’t be so bored?” 

The Queen gave Laurent a sweet smile and then glanced at Auguste.

Auguste let out a sigh. He always found he could never quite say no to his little brother. “Alright. But father still has to approve it all!”

“Leave that to me,” the Queen said with a wink to to her sons.

 

* * *

 

It was maybe about three weeks later. Uncle was to stay until spring, so a couple of months to go. The days were still short and days passed that they hardly saw the sun as the sky stayed an overcast gray.

Laurent had been in a warm bath, he enjoyed them immensely. He would let the warm soapy lavender scented water envelop him and he would wander what Damen was up to. He pretty much knew. King Theomedes had Damen on a bit of a schedule, a schedule he knew would be more rigorous the older he got and once he turned 21, like Auguste had last year, he would then start performing royal duties around Ios.

Once his fingers had been wrinkly for a moment, he decided to get out. He twisted a fluffy towel around his hair. He hadn’t cut it since the summer and it was past his shoulder blades. He quite liked it. He thought he would keep it like this and see what Damen thought of it. He smiled as he took a towel and held it loosely round his waist. He had a fluffy blanket outside he would settle in as he drank his tea and wrote to Damen. Another servant would attend to his hair. The ladies there had been taking care of his since he was a young boy and they loved to fuss over him and his hair and they would indulge him and ask how the young Prince Of Akielos was fairing.

He stepped out and into his room and stopped dead in his tracks. His servants were quiet and their eyes down cast. His uncle was on his chair, Laurent’s blanket folded across his lap. Laurent felt a sudden hatred rise in him that even took him by surprise. He could see his uncle had the latest letter Damen had sent in his hands. Laurent cleared his throat loudly. His uncle looked up unbothered.

“Leave us,” he said to Laurent’s servants. 

“No,” Laurent said. “You leave.” He walked forward and in about 10 paces reached his uncle and snatched the letter from his hands, giving his uncle a paper cut as he did so.

“My, my, my,” said his uncle squinting his eyes. “Quite the feisty little kitten are we?”

Hearing his uncle call him a kitten enraged him and made him sick at the same time. Laurent had a feeling about the kind of man his uncle was. He had seen the young omega boys he took to his chambers, some not even old enough for their first heat.

“I’m no kitten,” Laurent spat. “Not get out of my room. I’m about to get dressed and ready for the day. You don’t need to be here for that. Give your Prince his privacy.”

His uncle’s eyes flashed with anger at what Laurent said and he felt his servants behind him tense. They were all omegas and he could smell their fear as he could smell his uncle’s anger but he knew his uncle didn’t dare lay a hand on him. 

“Does your father know you’ve been fucked by that barbarian?” His uncle said with poison in his voice.

He knew Damen mentioned no such thing in any of their letters. He only spoke about kissing him and holding him, which he knew his mother and Auguste knew, which meant his father also knew. He may not have liked it but he was sure it seemed innocent enough in his eyes. He knew his uncle was testing him. But Laurent knew better. 

“I’m saving myself for marriage, uncle,” Laurent said with a smug grin. “Now please LEAVE so I can get dressed. I do not feel COMFORTABLE being in this state of undress with you in my room.” His uncle got up, there was nothing more he could do. He stared at Laurent and his servants and began to walk out. Laurent knew he wouldn’t ever forget or forgive him for this but he would worry about this later. “Oh and uncle,” Laurent said loudly. The man turned and looked at Laurent. “The only person who comes unannounced to my bedchambers is my Queen Mother. Any more visits like this must be cleared through her. I’ll let her know you were by this morning.”

Without another word, his uncle turned and left. The moment the door shut, the servants let out a sigh of relief and Laurent was ushered to his chair and given his tea. His heart thumped hard against his ribs but he didn’t show his nerves. He clenched his hands into fists and willed his heart to slow down. When he picked up his tea, his hand was steady.

 

* * *

 

“Here?” The Queen asked. It was after breakfast and Laurent had called his mother to his room so he could speak to her in private. Laurent’s servants were there, as witnesses.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the eldest said. She was a tiny older woman who had come with Queen Hennike to Arles from her own manor. She knew she would never lie. “He came in without even knocking and we told him the young Prince was in his bath and he needed to be dressed and he said the young Prince would not mind.”

Queen Hennike furrowed her brow. “You know of his appetites mother,” Laurent said angrily.

The Queen looked away but nodded. She knew. They all knew. They just didn’t speak about it. “I will talk to your guards and then to him.”

“Not alone! I can be there,” Laurent said suddenly fearing what he might do. He had never felt this fear before but it felt intense and Laurent always followed his feelings and intuitions. They have never led him astray.

“Alright, I’ll say it in front of your father at lunch. I’ll mention to him your mornings are your own and any time he wished to have with you would have to wait until after breakfast.”

Laurent nodded. “Thank you mother,” Laurent said and leaned in and gave his mother a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 _Ios, Spring_

 

Damen was reading the long letter Laurent had sent him. It was several pages long and he was airing his grievances about his uncle who had finally left Arles, ‘three weeks later than he was supposed to!’

Damen felt anger and disgust surge through him as he read of the man continually trying to overstep his boundaries with Laurent. Calling him kitten, reminding him he was not yet a man and so on. Damen stopped a few times as he read the letter. He would calm his racing heart and try to control the feelings of needing to destroy something. Damen had always had a bit of a temper, he knew this, everyone knew this. But Damen had never desired to hurt someone. He did now. He hoped he never laid eyes on Laurent’s uncle. It would not go well for him.

“What are you huffing and puffing about?” Nikandros asked. Damen opened his eyes and looked at his best friend. He was sprawled on one of Damen’s couches, eating fruit and reading. Kastor was close by, writing something. 

“Nothing,” Damen said. He would tell Nikandros later. He knew Kastor hated anyone from Vere. His memories of the Battle at Marlas were still fresh. 

“Does this have to do with that little albino snake?” Kastor asked, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t disrespect him!” Damen said through gritted teeth. 

Kastor looked at Nikandros. “Do you see that? If he’s willing to turn on me, then he will turn on you too when it comes to that Veretian snake!” 

“Kastor! I’m warning -“

“Ok! Ok!” Nikandros said standing up. He walked over to Damen and squeezed his shoulder. He turned to Kastor. “Well, maybe you should get used to the idea of Laurent being around... Damen seems quite taken by him.”

Kastor made a face but said nothing else. He went back to writing. Damen slowly continued reading the letter.

It was then time for lunch and the three made their way to the courtyard where lunch would be today. There were covers that had been erected so they all could dine in the shade. Damen couldn’t stop thinking of Laurent. He wished he could bring him to Ios. He would be safe. There would be no place safer than right beside him.

They had finished lunch and Damen knew his father was about to rise when Damen cleared his throat. “Father, a word?”

King Theomedes looked at Damen expectantly. “Yes, son?”

“Father it would give me great pleasure if you gave Kastor and I leave in two months time so we may enjoy time at my mother’s Summer Palace.”

King Theomedes looked confused. “But, of course, Damianos, I thought that had already been discussed.” 

Damen nodded. “Would you then, Father, please allow me to host Prince Laurent and Crown Prince Auguste of Vere while Kastor and I are at the Palace?” 

King Theomedes raised his eyebrows. “You wish to host them?” 

“I do,” Damen said. He eyed his father, trying to read his expression.

“You seem to have gotten quite close with Prince Laurent,” his father said. “You correspond with him still.”

“I do,” Damen repeated. He couldn’t tell where this conversation was going. 

King Theomedes seem to ponder a moment. “Very well,” he said as he rose from the table. Damen and Kastor rose with him. “Let the Prince and Crown Prince Of Vere know that they are invited to our Summer Palace.”

Damen grinned. “Thank you, Father.”

 

* * *

 

Damen was writing to Laurent later on that evening when a knock came to his door. “Come in!” He called out. He glanced over his shoulder and saw it was his brother. “What is it?” He asked.

Kastor walked into Damen’s room and closer to where he was. He let out a sigh. “Do you really have feelings for the Veretian?” 

Damen looked up at his brother. “Brother, I do not wish to argue -“ 

“Neither do I, brother, I’m simply asking a question.” Kastor stared and Damen couldn’t read his face. 

Damen sighed. “Yes.”

“You’re so young,” Kastor said. “Your both so you and I’m sure both of you -“

“Brother I said, I did not wish to argue!” Damen said loudly.

Kastor shook his head. “Brother you are to be King one day and you will be expected to produce an heir and the Prince Of Vere is not equipped to give you one. As much as you fancy him and feel for him, I urge you to try to move past these feelings.” 

Damen looked at up Kastor in surprise. It has been a long while since Kastor had spoken to him as if he cared. It was something he had done when Damen was a boy, but not now.

“Fuck him if you want, get it over with and move on. At best, you may have an affair as years go by, he is third in line anyway and once the Crown Prince has produced his own heirs he will move further down the line of succession, but nothing can come of this, do you not see? You will not be allowed a future with him. It’s just not possible.”

“Thank you for the advice, brother,” Damen said warmly. 

Kastor rolled his eyes though. He knew Damen had not taken in a word he said. He hated the thought of any Veretian being close to anyone in the Royal Family. They were enemies and Damen was too stupid to see it. He worried what the little snake had planned for his idiot brother. “Stubborn as a bull!” He said.

“Auguste is coming to, maybe you and him can become friendly over the summer.”

“If they survive it!” Kastor said, his harsh tone back. “Tied up in their silly Veritian clothing they will suffocate before summer’s end!”

Damen grinned. “Maybe we should bring them some chitons then.” 

Kastor scowled and turned and quickly exited his brother’s room.


	6. The Summer Palace - Part I

Laurent was beside himself with excitement. Summer had finally come and he and Auguste were on their way to the Royal Family’s Summer Palace. Damen had described the ocean views and elaborate gardens and baths and the open fields all around where they could ride horses. It almost seemed too good to be true. Auguste was keeping up with him, as was Jord, but everyone else was coming slow. King Aleron had sent a letter and a chest of gifts to Damen, King Theomedes and Prince Kastor. 

Kastor was an interesting one, and Laurent knew he would be able to pick up on his alpha personality better now, as he had with his uncle. Damen’s mother, a high class beta, had suffered a late miscarriage very young and then had been barren for many years, which was common in betas. In desperation, they had turned to a slave for an heir. Kastor had been born, a healthy alpha male. Nine years later, Damen has been miraculously conceived and born. Another alpha male heir, full of royal blood, and so became next in line to the throne. The Queen has become seriously ill when Damen was seven and the doctors had not been able to save her. Laurent knew Kastor hated all Veretian, but this was not uncommon given the fighting that had happened over Delfour. Laurent would pay closer attention to Kastor this time around, he knew he would be able to pick up on his personality better. The older Laurent got, the easier he picked up on Alphas and their personalities. 

“There it is, little brother,” Auguste said and Laurent looked up at the gorgeous Palace. It was on an ocean hillside. The road to it wove along the coast. Laurent was slightly breathless. It was hot. Hotter than Laurent had ever felt, but suddenly seeing where he and Auguste would be the next two months and knowing each and every night and day would be spent with Damen was...

A loud Akielon horn sounded and Laurent looked on in surprise as a rider on a dark horse grew closer. He suddenly realized who it was. He spurred his horse ahead and galloped. Once they were close, they both stopped their horses and dismounted in a hurry. They ran to each other’s arms. Laurent threw his arms around Damen’s neck as Damen hugged him round the waist and spun him around. 

They did nothing but hold each other tightly for a long while and when they finally pulled back, their lips met in long anticipate kiss. 

Auguste dismounted and walked his horse over to where Kastor was looking at the Princes with a scowl on his face. 

“Our brother of Akielos,” Auguste said cheerfully. 

“Our brother of Vere,” Kastor replied sounding bored. He dismounted his horse as well. “They can have the Royal Chambers. They are by themselves in a wing of their own. I plan to be able to sleep at night and don’t want their fucking keeping me awake.”

Laurent stared at him. “My brother is a vir-“

“Oh he is as much one as  I  am, as you are. Just accept it. Did you forget what you were like at 15? 18? Hadn’t you bedded slaves yet?”

Auguste furrowed his brow. “My brother is no slave!”

“Never said he was. I’m just saying if you truly don’t think they pulled a fast one on us just so they would fuck in the cabin last year then you should step aside and let the little one be King. He has more cunning than you!”

Auguste furrowed his brow and wondered if his mother knew about this. 

 

* * *

 

Once inside the Palace, Damen could not wait to show Laurent around. 

“We’re staying in the Royal Chambers,” Auguste heard Damen say. “I’ll have the King’s Chambers and you the Queen’s. The Queen’s have the best views as my mother was the one who had this Palace built and -“

“Do you think that’s wise?” Auguste asked. 

He didn’t miss Laurent’s eat shit look or Kastor chuckling. “Auguste!” Laurent hissed. “Of course it’s fine!”

Auguste let out a sigh. “If mother was here -“

“If mother was here she would let me be. Did you forget she let me and Damen stay overnight at the cabin and hunt last year?! She knows Damen and trusts him and trusts me.” Laurent stepped closer. “Don’t ruin this for me!” He hissed so only his brother would hear. 

“Show me to the bedchambers!” Laurent demands excitedly and Damen was more than ready to show him. 

“If Your Majesty would follow me,” Kastor said with a deep bow. “I will show you to  your  bedchambers.”

“Oh, shut up!” Auguste said as Kastor let out a deep laugh. 

 

* * *

“I’m sorry about Auguste, I don’t know what’s gotten into him!” Laurent said. He eyed Damen a bit nervously. They were finally alone. Completely alone. No servants around. No one. Laurent felt his heart racing.

“It does not matter,” Damen said softly. He reached up and caressed Laurent’s cheek. It was pink with the heat and the excitement of being around Damen. “I... I have a gift for you,” he stammered. 

“Oh?” Laurent asked. 

Damen led him into one of the bedchambers. Laurent figured they were his. He gasped as he saw that the wall at the end of the room were doors that had been folded open. White see through curtains were blowing in the ocean breeze. The turquoise ocean and blue sky stretched for miles. Damen squeezed his hand and Laurent grinned. As they walked closer to the bed.  Laurent saw there was clothing on top of it. 

They were chitons, eight of them. The one on the left white and they progressively got darker blue in color until the last one was a beautiful royal blue. There were also sandals in the floor. 

“It was easy for the chitons to be sized, they’re easy to fix but I wasn’t sure about your shoe size....” Laurent now saw the sandals were all different sizes.“Once we know your size we can have more made.”

Laurent moved forward and touched the chitons and sandals. “Thank you,” he said breathlessly. “Would it please you if I wore them for you?”

Damen felt his heart stop. “Yes,” he said softly. 

“Then I shall wear one for dinner,” Laurent whispered. “And at night -“

“I will come to you,” Dames whispered. 

“Yes,” Laurent whispered back. They leaned in and their lips met again. 

 

* * *

 

“I hope the accommodations are to your liking, Your Majesty,” Kastor said. 

If Auguste heard the slight mockery in his voice he ignored it. “So what will we do around here?” Auguste asked him. 

Kastor looked at Auguste in surprise. He was simply here because Damen was 16 and had to be reminded to keep his dick to himself and to make sure he let the little albino prince breathe every once in a while. He truly didn’t care if his brother fucked him. He found it amusing and it had been funny seeing that Auguste had had no idea earlier. Kastor had  not  come here to play host. Kastor cleared his throat. He looked at Auguste. He was taller than him, but not as muscular. His golden head and pretty face did not look like they were that of a fine soldier but rumors had spread about the swordsmanship of the Crown Prince Of Vere. 

“Maybe we can spar sometime,” he said with a somewhat smile. 

Auguste lit up. “Sounds wonderful!” 

Kastor smiled at the thought of driving a sword through Auguste’s chest. “And I can show you the gardens and we can go swimming,” Kastor continued, pleasantly. Auguste looked really pleased by it all. Of course he would, he was a trusting fool. 

“That’s great. And maybe take a book and just lay out on the shade,” he said wistfully.

Kastor furrowed his brow. That sounded ridiculous. “That’s probably my favorite thing to do here,” Kastor said. 

“Good,” Auguste said with a perfect smile. 

Kastor smiled back, turned and began to walk out of Auguste’s room. “I’ll let you rest. See you at dinner.” He called out, rolling his eyes.”

 

* * *

 

Laurent was bathing in his room. He knew there were public baths in the palace but he had been quite excited at seeing Damen and needed to take care of himself. It couldn’t wait til tonight. He sat in the marble tub, cheeks rosy and feeling satiated. He took a deep breath in. He could smell the ocean. This place was beautiful. He began to daydream. If Damen and he married he would like to come here for their honeymoon. Laurent could be himself? Right? In Akielos? He could live as an omega and be in heat and he and Damen could have a child... 

Laurent’s eyes flew wide open. His heart hammered in his chest. He knew as an omega, his body would want nothing more than to bear a child for his alpha but... but... then his family would know.  Everyone  would know. 

He breathed and calmed himself down. Maybe once he married Damen, he could speak to Auguste. He would love him no matter what. He knew this. But.. his father? Would his father accept him? Laurent sighed. No need to think of this now. 

“Laurent?”

Laurent sat up. He furrowed his brow. 

“Laurent?” The voice was closer. It was Damen. Laurent smiled. 

“I’m in the bath!” He called out.

He heard Damen’s steps coming closer. Laurent bit the inside of his bottom lip. The water was milky with the soaps in it, so Damen wouldn’t quite be able to see him. Damen entered the bath. Laurent couldn’t help but grin at the way Damen’s eyes widened. 

“You shouldn’t be in here, you know,” Laurent said teasingly. 

Damen grinned and looked around. No one was there. “Where are the servants?” Damen asked. He knew he had three slaves assigned to assist Laurent. 

“I sent them away. I’m not a child, I bathe myself.”

Damen walked over and knelt beside the tub. “Then it is just you and I,” he said softly. 

Laurent slid closer to the side of the tub Damen had knelt by. He bent his right knee, placing his foot flat in the tub. His knee surfaced, milky smooth skin. Damen grazed it with his fingertips. He smelled in the fragrances in the bath. “Jasmine and Violet soaps,” Damen whispered. He caressed Laurent’s face. “It’s what I bathe with now. I wish to only be reminded of you.”

“Yes?” Laurent asked and kissed his palm. 

“Yes,” Damen answered.

Damen picked up the glass pitcher on the side and lovingly poured the warm water over Laurent’s shoulders.“I wish we could just live here,” Laurent whispered. 

Damen grinned widely. “You would be happy living here with me?” He asked. Laurent nodded. “I wish that too,” he said. 

“We can pretend, for these two months, that it’s you and me...” Laurent trailed off. 

“And we’re married,” Damen said softly. Their eyes met. Laurent’s smile was radiant. “If we tell anyone we would be laughed at,” Damen whispered. 

“Yes, I know,” Lauren said. “We’ll be told we’re too young.” 

“Yeah,” Damen said.

They chatted quietly for a while and then it was time for Laurent to get out of his bath. Damen helped with rinsing him off, pouring warm water over him and then he wrapped him up in a big soft towel. They moved to the bedroom and Laurent looked at the different chitons on his end.

“Which shade of blue do you like best?” He asked. 

“That one,” Damen said pointing to the third one. “It’s the exact same color as your eyes.”

Damen helped Laurent put it on, which was easy really, then Laurent put on some sandals. They were a light brown leather, soft, and molded perfectly to Laurent’s calves. 

“You look so beautiful in them,” Damen breathed out. Laurent couldn’t help but smile. 

 

Dinner was relaxed. Laurent and Damen were in their own world and as much as Auguste wished to be annoyed and worried by it, he actually felt his heart warm. Laurent looked so happy. Auguste glanced over at Kastor. 

“They’re so young though,” he said quietly. 

Kastor glanced sideways at him. “It’s a passing fancy.”

“Is it?” Auguste said. “Look at them.”

Kastor did. He knew Auguste was right and then thought of how Damen was so infatuated, he wondered how Damen would want a beta so much... you’d think Laurent was an omega with the way Damen hovered over him. He knew how Damen was, though. Foolish. Too trusting, too loving. Completely idiotic. “Well hopefully they’ll fuck themselves silly and we won’t have to worry about chaperoning them next year,” he said. Auguste rolled his eyes and stood up. “Where are you going?” Kastor asked casually. 

“I don’t know. I’m hot -“

“That’s because you have six layers of clothes on!” Kastor said as he looked at Auguste’s ridiculous Veritian clothing. “The more I get to know you both, the more I’m convinced the little one should be King! Least he’s in a chiton and sandals and he seems to be enjoying the weather!”

Auguste glanced over at Laurent and couldn’t help but smile. His bother looked absolutely beautiful on a light blue chiton that matched his eyes perfectly. His hair in four braids, two on each side, brought together in the middle back of his head. 

“Well, I’m sorry, my spare chitons were left at Arles. I could go for a swim though! How do I get to the ocean?”

Kastor looked up at him. “Are you serious?” He asked with a half smile. How funny would it be if the Crown Prince Of Vere drowned on vacation.

Auguste furrowed his brow at him. “Yeah! Why would I joke about being baked alive and needing relief?”

Kastor took a deep breath in. “Come on,” he said getting up from the table as well. 

 

Damen and Laurent were holding hands and talking quietly. There were small lamps all around and the sun had set a while ago. Laurent looked around and suddenly noticed Auguste and Kastor were gone. 

“Wonder where they went,” he said. 

“Who cares,” Damen answered. “Want to go for a stroll?”

Laurent grinned and nodded. Damen grabbed one of the lanterns and held his arm out for Laurent who slipped his hand inside his elbow and held it as they began to walk. They went into the gardens which were beautiful in the moonlight. The stones on the walking paths almost seemed to glimmer on the moonlight. 

“What types of stones are those?” Laurent asked. 

“Mother had them specially made,” Damen answered. “She wanted them to glisten in the moonlight and sunlight.”

“And they do,” Laurent said softly. “I wished I could have met her.”

Damen glanced over at Laurent. “I wish she would have met you too,” he answered softly. “She would have loved you.”

Laurent chuckled. “How do you know?”

“Because I love you,” Damen said simply and easily. 

Laurent stopped as they walked. “Do not toy with me like that!” He said and Damen furrowed his brow. 

“I am not toying with you!” Damen said seriously. “I’m 18! I’m young but I know.”

Laurent stared at him. “Your father, my father... they’ll never agree and you need an heir and -“

“And we’ll find a way,” Damen said looking into Laurent’s eyes. “Trust me, ok?”

Laurent looked up at Damen. He couldn’t help but believe him. “Ok,” he replied. 

 

* * *

 

Kastor swam out far. He floated on his back a while. The moon was so bright. Most of Akielos was hot desert and the summer months meant no rain. The sky was always cloudless and so the moon shone bright and silvery pale. He began to swim to the shore. Auguste was ahead of him. By the time Kastor’s feet touched the bottom of the ocean Auguste was almost out of the water. 

As he approached the shore, he watched Auguste walk out of the water. The fool had at least brought swimming attire. He watched Auguste stretch and lay on one of the beach blankets they had brought. By the time Kastor reached him, Auguste was laying on his back, pleasant smiling, eyes closed. Kastor cast a quick eye about. They had a guard each with them, but they were chatting and not paying attention. He lay beside Auguste and looked up at the stars. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Auguste asked. 

“Indeed,” Kastor replied on a pleasant voice. Auguste hummed happily. Kastor couldn’t help but imagine how easy it would be to drive a blade into the side of the Crown Prince or simply slice his throat. Then he would ride back and slice the throat of the little albino snake his brother was sure fucking by now. He sighed pleasantly as well and laid back smiling, murderous thoughts circling around in his head. 

 

* * *

 

Laurent and Damen walked into Damen’s bedchambers. A servant had been in and lit the lamps. There was a tray fruit and drinks on chilled trays. Laurent turned and smiled at Damen as he took his hands in his.  

“Do you like my hair like this?” He asked in a whisper. 

Damen reached up and slid his fingers through the soft golden silk that was Laurent’s hair. “I love your hair. It’s longer.”

“Yes, so do you prefer it longer?” Laurent asked pulling Damen close. 

“I prefer it any way you have it. You are beautiful and perfect as is everything about you.”

Laurent laughed softly. “That’s no help!” He said and Damen leaned in and kissed him. It felt wonderful. 

“I’m sorry, but I cannot help it,” Damen said between sweet little kisses as they walked to the bed. 

Laurent bit his bottom lip as he reached up and pulled the pin from the shoulder of Damen’s chiton. It slipped down to his waist. He grinned. Damen grinned back. He reached and undid the silver pin from Laurent’s chiton. It had a sapphire in it. He had had it made specially for Laurent. His chiton spilled down to his waist.  

“I’ve spent nights dreaming of this,” Laurent said. 

“As have I,” Damen answered and their hands worked quickly to finish slipping the chitons off. Damen picked Laurent up by the hips and Laurent wrapped his arms and legs around Damen, the soft warm leather of his sandals pressed into Damen’s waist. Damen sat on the edge of the bed, Laurent straddling him and Laurent kissed his face as Damen undid his own sandals. Once they were off, Laurent made as if to reach for his. 

“No,” Damen whispered taking hold of his hand. “Keep yours on.” Laurent nodded and grinned.  

They began to kiss hungrily again. Damen’s hands roamed the expanse of Laurent’s soft and smooth back. His hands reached down and cupped his ass cheeks. He slid his right hand in, middle finger gently grazing Laurent’s entrance. It was warm and slick. Laurent moaned into Damen’s lips. 

They kissed and pressed their bodies together. Damen stood up, Laurent again, wrapping his arms and legs around him. Damen’s mind raced. Being aroused by Laurent was unlike with anyone else. No one had ever made him loose his mind the way Laurent did. He walked and pressed him to one of the marble columns in the room. Laurent’s eyes widened. The marble was cool against his back and goosebumps filled his skin, his small pink nipples hardening. He grasped Damen’s shoulders and Damen reached down and lined their bodies up, the head of Damen’s erection right at Laurent’s entrance. 

Damen lifted Laurent’s hips and slowly let him slide down on him. He was tight. So tight. It was a strength of will to not just come at that moment for Damen. Soft whimpering sounds escaped Laurent as Damen slid in. It ached and burned in such a good way. His slick was warm and there was so much, it was bit messy between them.  

Damen began to move in Laurent. He gasped and stared at Damen in amazement. He was so strong. It filled him with warmth and such deep wanting. Damen’s scent was heavenly. Laurent closed his eyes as the smell of fresh, clean earth filled him and made him feel wrapped in love and safety. Damen had been telling the truth. He  did  love him. I love you too, Laurent thought as he felt Damen slide deep inside him.  I love you too. I love you too. 

“I know,” Damen said. “I can feel it.”

Laurent opened his eyes and looked up at Damen. He had heard of certain alpha and omega pairings that were so in tune with each other they could hear each other’s thoughts. Feel each other’s feelings. 

“Alpha,” Laurent breathed out. 

“Omega,” Damen whispered and kissed Laurent deeply, still moving his body in him. His strong arms easily pinned Laurent in place as he slid in and out of him. He was being gentle, slow and sensual, enjoying as every inch of him slid in and out of Laurent’stight, warm body. Laurent moaned softly as Damen made love to him. Their lips met and their tongues danced between them. There were soft moans and gasps that escaped from both of them. 

Laurent was sure, Damen, like he, had felt a hot fire need for him, but  this, the softness and tenderness and emotion, was perfect and satisfying for their first time back together. Laurent felt so close to Damen. He felt as if their bodies were melting together and becoming one. One perfect being. 

Damen did this for a long and wonderful while. Laurent felt almost weightless in his arms, he took the leisure to slowly satisfy him. He kissed softly down his jaw and Laurent tilted his head to the side and let Damen gently kiss down his neck. Damen was sliding in him just right, hitting that sensitive spot inside of Laurent with each and every soft but deliberate thrust. Laurent felt his body tightening. A tension building deep from within. It was a slow and steady build and before he realized it, the tension was all over him. From the top of his head to the tip of his toes, Laurent’s muscles were tight and burning and yearning for released.  

“Come for me,” Damen said and Laurent’s body obeyed. The orgasm was deep and pulsed strongly from within him. He felt it with every fiber of his being and hot semen spread between them and his entranced pulsed strongly as more slick rushed forth. 

“Mmmmmm,” Damen said in a low grumbled at Laurent’s neck. He held Laurent’s body tightly as he stood perfectly still, letting Laurent ride out his orgasm. Once Laurent had calmed and had gone slightly limp, resting against his broad chest and shoulders, Damen turned and took three steps, getting to the bed. 

Laurent hung on to him, arms and legs still wrapped around his strong body, not wanting him to slip out. “Stay in,” Laurent panted. 

“I am, baby,” Damen said soothingly. Damen held him tightly and moved up to the bed until he made it to the headboard. “Turn over, sweet one. Hands on the board,” he said gently. 

Laurent worked with Damen to turn his body over. He still had the sandals on and once he was on his knees, Damen placed his hands on the headboard and covered them with his own. Laurent felt as if all of Damen was covering him. Damen slid his right hand down Laurent’s right arm and across his chest, wrapping his fingers around Laurent’s left shoulder. 

He began to fuck him. This was rough and hard and it was purely for Damen’s enjoyment, Laurent pressed his palms flat on the headboard, locking his elbows to absorb Damen’s thrusts. He cried out. If felt amazing. Damen knew he was close and had let himself go. Laurent felt almost in a daze as Damen’s alpha scent engulfed him. He wanted to please him, give him everything he needed. 

After a short while, Damen came. He squeezed Laurent and pushed himself in as deep as possible, groaning in delight as he filled Laurent with his come. They both collapsed, hot, sweaty and spent. Laurent was panting loudly. His body was trembling and Damen held him tight. 

“God I love you,” Damen said whispered in Laurent’s ear. “I love you so much.”

Laurent felt a shiver down his spine at the words. “I love you too,” he responded. “I love you so much too.”


	7. The Summer Palace - Part II

In the weeks that passed Auguste took the time to get to know Damen. He was pleasantly surprised. Damen was a young and seemly honest man with honor and love for his country. His affection for Laurent was so painfully obvious it made Auguste almost cringe... almost... but instead it made him smile. He felt he was no one to talk to Damen about an heir... his own brother had been conceived of a slave after all... children born out of wedlock were not looked down upon in Akielos as they were in Vere. 

So, instead Auguste worked on getting closer with Damen. They both were the future Kings of their lands and so, a good relationship was needed to be formed, regardless. 

Kastor looked on from his shaded spot as Auguste and Damen sparred. Laurent was all wide eyed and grinning. Kastor rolled his eyes. What he would give to cut his throat. Auguste’s too and Damen’s for good measure. He could then rid himself of this hellish prison. He hated this palace. It had been built by a woman who hated him. She had never shown it but he knew. He had felt it. 

It was two months before he turned ten and he remembered Queen Egeria walking around the palace with a bundle of blankets everyone was making a big fuss about. Life had changed soon after. King Theomedes seemed to forget about him and Queen Egeria, who  _acted_ like she liked him was hardly anywhere to be found. He suddenly became an afterthought. As he got older he realized the reason was Damen. 

That idiot was the future King and he was too busy sticking his dick in the enemy instead of planning how to take over Vere. It was one kingdom once, it could be again... Kastor sighed. Things would be so different if he was the one who would be King. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry I never met your mother,” Laurent said. They were halfway through their time at the Palace. Laurent looked up at the statue of Queen Egeria. Damen wrapped an arm around Laurent’s waist.  

“Don’t be sad. She’s looking down at us from the Stars. A mother’s blessing is a strong protection and I know my mother, like your mother, has given it to us.”

Laurent leaned back and smiled at Damen. “How do you know we have my mother’s blessing?” He asked. 

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Damen said with a huge grin. Laurent chuckled. He sighed happily and leaned into Damen. “We have a month left. I do not wish to wait another year to see you,” Laurent said softly. 

“You won’t have to,” Damen murmured softly in his ear.  

Laurent pulled back and looked at him. “What do you mean?” 

“In five months when you turn sixteen I will go and speak to your father and ask for permission to court you,” Damen he said. 

Laurent’s heart had fluttered. “I don’t think your father will be too pleased with that.”

“I don’t care,” Damen said with a sure voice.

Laurent’s heart was racing. “Don’t you?”

“No. I’ll be King one day and I’ll do as I please!” He looked up at his mother’s statue. “What I mean is, some things I plan to choose my self and who I give my heart to and who I chose to have by my side is one of them.”

Laurent had looked up at Damen and smiled. “I’m sure your father will want you to marry a princess or noble woman,” Laurent said, still not believe this. 

“Why? As an omega you can give me a child. Depending on how many children Auguste has, our child will be the heir to the throne of Akielos and whatever in line to the throne of Vere. Our marriage would make great political sense, which I think will please both our fathers.” 

Laurent stood, shocked. “I cannot have children. No one can know I’m an omega. I will be killed.”

“I have done extensive research,” Damen said holding up his chin and looking proud of himself. “There is no law against me marrying a male Omega. In fact two previous Kings have done it before me. Now I know we’re still young and we still have years before we marry, but once we do, you will become a fellow Prince with me and then King with me. As my spouse you would have full protection of my armies and I would kill anyone who lays a hand on you.”

Laurent stared into Damen’s eyes. He was in awe of all he was hearing. 

“I know your father and brother don’t know, and once we are married you can tell them. They may be in shock but I doubt they would harm you,” Damen gave Laurent a sweet smile. “Even if they want to strip you of your royal Veretian title, you will still be King here with me. Once you give me an heir I doubt they would want to stay away. For sure your mother would come and see her grandchild.”

Laurent’s head was spinning. He just nodded. He was overwhelmed. 

“But we still have so much time,” Damen said. “But in winter I will make my intentions known to your father and mine.”

“Ok,” Laurent said. He had never been happier. 

Damen wrapped him in his arms and kissed him gently. Laurent was in a happy daze. He suddenly imagine being married to Damen, being able to be himself. Surely, Auguste would not oppose this? His father would surely come around when he heard he and Damen had had a child. He would want to meet the child. A boy. He could be named after both of his grandfathers. Both great Kings...

“Yes, he can be,” Damen murmured into Laurent’s lips. Laurent smiled. He loved how close he and Damen were getting.  

“Do you think we’ll still be able to feel each other as we do now once we have returned home?” Laurent asked leaning into Damen. 

“I think so,” Damen whispered. He ran his hand up and down Laurent’s arm. “Regardless of where we are, I think you and I will feel each other.”

Laurent smiled and turned back to look at the statue of the late Queen. “I’ll take care of your son,” Laurent said in a clear voice, full of authority. Damen stood still. His heart began to pound. “I’ll protect his Kingdom as if it were my own. I’ll give my life for his people.” Damen was rendered speechless. “I won’t let him down. I promise you.”

Damen stood still a while more, his hands at Laurent’s waist. “Laurent,” he finally said when he found his voice again. 

Laurent turned and kissed him. Damen felt swept away. He felt amazing. He wanted to be the man Laurent deserved and he made a promise to be. No matter what. 

 

* * *

 

Damen took Laurent down to the ocean after breakfast in the mornings to swim. The set up silk awnings, Veretian style, and once they had come out of the ocean, food was set for them in trays. Damen and Laurent relaxed and ate and laughed, enjoying each other’s company. 

Once it began to get hotter, they made their way back to the palace and went down to the baths to wash the sea salt away. Damen noticed how shy Laurent was about being nude in front of staff so he made sure no one was around when they were in the baths.

“I don’t know what you’re shy about, you’re absolutely gorgeous,” Damen told him, as he pulled him close in the pool of lukewarm water. 

Laurent simply blushed and kissed Damen. 

After their times at the baths, they went to their rooms to dress for lunch. Laurent braided his hair and then they made their way down for lunch. After lunch Damen took him to the library where they spent many of their afternoons.  

“Next year, I need to bring you some Veretian literature,” Laurent said with a smile.  

“I would love that,” Damen said. 

 

Damen and Laurent were spending an afternoon in the library, lounging when Kastor walked in with an envelope. “A letter from Father,” Kastor said. 

Damen jumped up happily and grabbed the envelope. Laurent looked at Kastor and gave him a polite smile. Kastor gave him a nod in return. He turned to leave. “Kastor,” Laurent called out. He stopped and rolled his eyes. He turned and smiled back at Laurent. 

“Yes, young Prince?” He asked in an overly friendly manner. 

“You can just call me Laurent,” Laurent said getting up from the velvet couch he and Damen had been sharing. Kastor noticed the way Laurent’s eyes narrowed as he said that. He grinned at Laurent. It seemed the little snake was more astute than his older brother. “Come, join me in the balcony,” Laurent said and stepped out past the see through curtains. Kastor followed. Laurent was leaning against the marble railing. Kastor walked up to him.  

“Yes?” Kastor asked. 

Laurent turned and just stared at him. He got many strong feelings off of Kastor and none of them were friendly. In fact, Laurent wouldn’t be surprised if Kastor would want nothing more at the moment than to pick Laurent up and throw him off the side of the balcony. Laurent kept staring at him, his blue eyes cold and piercing and nothing like the innocent sweet way that they were when he looked upon Damen. Laurent wanted Kastor to feel uncomfortable.  

“What do you want?” Kastor asked, his anger suddenly evident. 

“You don’t like me do you?” Laurent asked. 

“Ha!” Kastor said with a grin. “Is that why we’re here?” He suddenly took a step closer to Laurent. “Do want me to show you how much I like you little Prince?”

Laurent stood his ground. “Don’t flatter yourself. I don’t give a fuck if you like me or not but you better be loyal to Damen,” he spat in a voice that was almost cruel sounding. 

Kastor took this all in stride although he was surprised by the sudden cruelty Laurent was showing. Kastor nodded. He had been right, Laurent would make a better king than Auguste. He suddenly smiled. He looked at Laurent. “Sucks to be second born doesn’t it, little Prince?” He asked. Laurent furrowed his brow. “I mean you’re smarter, more cunning. Auguste must sometimes infuriate you.”

“Don’t pretend to know me,” Laurent said in an icy tone.

“Don’t I?” Kastor asked. “You know you make a better King than he.”

“My brother will be the best King Vere has ever seen,” Laurent said. “Just like Damen will be the most loved and best King of Akielos and his reign will be regarded as the Golden Age of the Kingdom.”

Kastor rolled his eyes. “You sound like a parrot,” he said.  

Laurent took a couple of steps and stood right in front him. “It’s how I feel,” he said. “I’m sure you do too, don’t you? You love your brother and wish for him to prosper as King.” 

“Of course,” Kastor said. “Now, if we’re done...” he trailed off. 

Laurent gave him a wide grin. “You may go,” he said, dismissing him and Kastor narrowed his eyes at him and turned and left, wishing he had strangled the little snake. He clenched his fists angrily and stalked out of the library. 

 

* * *

 

Later that night Laurent and Damen laid in bed, undressed. Damen was kissing him softly and slowly along Laurent’s collarbone. Laurent mindlessly caressed his shoulders. 

Damen pushed up and looked down at Laurent with a confused look on his face. “Something wrong?” He asked. 

Laurent sighed. “I think Kastor is dangerous.”

Damen furrowed his brow. “Dangerous how?”

“Dangerous as in if given the chance he would kill you.”

Damen sat up and gave a short incredulous laugh. “What?” 

Laurent sat up. He was nude and suddenly cold without Damen’s body heat. Damen noticed and slid beside Laurent, he covered them both with the soft sheets and held Laurent close. Laurent was a little nervous but he felt this was important. “I mean it. I believe he would kill you.”

“Sweetheart, Kastor... he would not! I mean once when we were kids, we were playing and I got... well he stabbed me -“

“What?!” Laurent said alarmed. 

“It was by accident! He cried for a week! He’s my brother.”

Laurent furrowed his brow. This was worse than he thought. “Just... don’t trust him.”

“Laurent! How would you feel if I told you not to trust Auguste?” 

“Auguste has never stabbed me,” Laurent said. 

Damen made a noise in his throat and Laurent knew he was upsetting him. “Damen, he was the heir to the throne until you came along! You don’t think there’s a little resentment there? You took all that away from him! You don’t think -“ 

“Laurent!” Damen said, thoroughly annoyed. “I trust my brother.”

“Well, I don’t!” Laurent said sitting up and staring right into Damen’s eyes. “And I love you, and you’ve brought me here and have made a million and one promises to me about us and our future and it’ll all mean nothing if you don’t keep your eyes open! And you  should  at least listen to me because I love you with everything in me!”

Damen was left speechless by the little outburst and so he nodded. “Ok,” he said softly.  

Laurent nodded and sat back on his feet. “I don’t... I don’t mean to boss you around, I respect you and you’re to be King one day and -“

“No, shh,” Damen said pulling Laurent on top of him. Laurent straddled him and he felt his cheeks grow warm as he realized how he had raised his voice to Damen. His omega nature kicked in and he suddenly felt nervous of how he and acted. “Why... why are you trembling?” Damen asked.  

“I’m sorry,” Laurent said. 

“No! No don’t be sorry,” Damen pulled Laurent close and squeezed him. Laurent’s heart slowed and closed his eyes and let himself be held. “No, I don’t care, I want you to always speak your mind and be honest with me and put me in my place when need be. Always. I need that.”

Laurent nodded and smiled. Damen leaned down and kissed along Laurent’s shoulder. “Don’t ever hold back from me. No matter what.” 

Laurent nodded again. “Ok,” he said. He took Damen’s face in his hands. “Kastor  _scares_ me.”

Damen looked into his eyes and nodded. “Ok,” he said. 

“Keep and eye on him,” Laurent said. 

“I will,” Damen said and pulled Laurent in for a kiss. 

 

* * *

 

They had two weeks left and Laurent felt a melancholy at times. He told himself it would only be a few more months before Damen went to Vere and they would have more time together. Of course, they would not have the complete freedom they had here, but they would at least be in the same place.  

Laurent was gazing out of the balcony in his room. Kastor had come and asked Damen to join him in the library for a moment. He and Laurent has exchanged fake smiles. Laurent didn’t care about being friends with Kastor. He had given Damen a kiss on the cheek and had gone to his room.  

“May I join you?” Came a voice from behind him and Laurent smiled and looked back at Auguste.  

“Of course,” Laurent said and smiled at his older brother.  

Auguste had began to wear a chiton himself. Laurent loved how his brother looked. Auguste always gave Laurent the same safe and calm vibes Damen gave him. Laurent knew Auguste would defend him to the death. 

“Look at us both looking Akielon,” Auguste said. Laurent chuckled. “You would choose to stay, wouldn’t you little brother?” Auguste asked. 

Laurent nodded. “I would,” he said softly. There was no point in lying to his brother. 

“Was Damen the first?” Auguste asked. 

Laurent blushed. “He was,” Laurent replied softly. 

“As long as he’s respectful,” Auguste said. 

“He is. Very,” Laurent said. 

“You’re so young,” Auguste said. 

Laurent looked up at him. “I’m a good judge of character,” he said. 

“You always have been,” Auguste said. “What make you of Kastor?”

“He would kill us and Damen if given the chance,” Laurent said bitterly without missing a beat. 

Auguste looked at him surprised. “I felt him a bit cold but I would never imagine he would go as far as murder.”

“He would,” Laurent said looking at Auguste seriously. “I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“Hmm,” Auguste said. “Have you spoken to Damen about this?”

“I have,” Laurent said. 

“And?”

“He listened to me and I asked him to have someone watch him and he agreed. So I hope he actually does it.”

“Wow,” Auguste said. 

“What?” Laurent asked. 

“Having the future King of Akielos listening to you already! Impressive!” Auguste said. 

Laurent blushed and grinned. “Shut up!” He said.  

Auguste laughed and pulled Laurent in for a hug. He hugged Auguste back. “You know how much I love you?” 

Laurent nodded and looked up at his older brother. “As much as I love you,” he replied. 

“As long as you’re happy, Laurent. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“Thank you,” Laurent said fondly. 

 

* * *

 

A few days later Laurent and Damen were on their horses, watching the sun as it set over the ocean. Damen came close and held his hand out. Laurent laid his on top and they slowly rode on as it got progressively darker. 

“I will take heed of your warning and keep a close eye on Kastor,” Damen said softly as the sun’s final rays sunk into the horizon. 

Laurent looked at him as they began to make their way back to the palace. “Good,” Laurent said feeling glad that Damen was listening to him. 

“I will always listen to you,” Damen said. 

They made it back to the stables and then slowly walked back to the palace. Dinner was set out and they sat down and began to eat. Auguste and Kastor were already there and laughing. Kastor looked up and raised a wine glass. “Good of you to join us!” He said. “I thought you would never come!” 

“Why would we not?” Damen asked as he and Laurent sat down across from their older brothers.  

“Well you went out on horses to watch the setting sun I thought you’d be too busy sticking -“

“We made it back on time,” Damen said with a smile but an air of annoyance to his voice and Laurent felt the hostility radiate from Damen. Laurent looked at Kastor who narrowed his eyes at Damen.  

They began to eat and so no one was talking for a moment. 

Laurent could feel the tension and he didn’t want Damen to be angry or annoyed. He ran his hand up his bicep. “This delicious,” Laurent said softly.  

“Isn’t it?” Damen asked with a sweet smile. “It’s my favorite meal,” he continued. “I had instructed the kitchen to make my favorite foods but to cut back on the spice a bit. I know Veretian cuisine is -“

“Bland,” Kastor proclaimed.  

Damen breathed in. “Have you got no manners, brother?” 

Kastor chuckled. “Oh but we have all gotten so close now! We’re practically  _family_!” He gave Laurent a wide toothy grin. “Aren’t we little Prince?” 

“Do not disrespect him!” Damen retorted and Laurent could feel his anger reaching a dangerous level. Laurent placed a hand on his arm and caressed it.  

“No need to be angry,” he said softly. “I don’t feel offended.”

“See? No harm done  _Exalted_ ,” Kastor said, getting up and giving a deep bow towards Damen. 

Auguste turned to face him. “You shouldn’t be so disrespectful towards your future King,” he said in a tone Laurent had never heard before. “You wouldn’t want your father to hear of the spectacle you made of yourself while on vacation with the Crown Prince Of Vere and the second in line to the throne of Vere, would you?”

Kastor’s face twisted in rage and opened his mouth and Laurent felt himself tense and suddenly wished he had at least a dagger on him, for Kastor’s rage at that moment felt murderous. Then, his face suddenly changed and he laughed. A loud booming laugh. 

“Would you three fuckers  relax !” Kastor said. He looked at Laurent and gave him a close lipped smile. “Apologies, Prince Laurent. I meant no disrespect.”

“Apology accepted, Prince Kastor,” Laurent said with a practiced smile of his own. 

“Brother, Auguste, future Kings, no hard feelings I hope?” Kastor asked spreading his arms, palms up as if showing how sincere he was being.

“No,” Auguste said. 

“No, brother,” Damen replied.

“Now if you would all excuse,” Kastor said and turned and walked away.

“I’m sorry,” Damen began after Kastor was long gone and out of ear shot. 

“No,” Laurent said. “You shouldn’t apologize for his behavior.” 

“He’s not a fan of our people,” Auguste began. “I know he was at Marlas, as was I,” Auguste said. “I know our fathers called for negotiations when both side suffered great losses but I know many Veretians, I’m sure as many Akielons that wish we had all fought to the death but our fathers are smarter  men.”

“Indeed,” Damen said raising his glass. “And we shall continue the tradition of peace!” He looked at Laurent. “Especially if...”

“Stop!” Auguste said covering his ears. “I don’t... I’m not ready to hear it quite yet!”

Laurent grinned at his brother. “Auguste! You’re acting like a child!”

“No, I’m acting like an older brother who is seeing his little brother become a man before him.” Auguste sighed. “But you’re not of marrying age or even courting age  _yet_!” Laurent bit his bottom lip and Auguste gave him a warm smile. “But you’ll always have my support. As long as you’re happy.”

“Thank you,” Laurent said, leaning against Damen, happy. 

 

* * *

Laurent was in the bed, undressed. His cheeks were rosy. Damen and he has just had a warm bath. Laurent laughed as Damen crawled towards him, grabbing his foot and kissing the arch of it. He then pulled Laurent towards him, making Laurent fall on the bed as he let out a cry.  

“Hush, Precious one,” Damen said laughing as he wrapped Laurent in his arms and picked him up, placing him on his lap. He positioned Laurent’s legs on either side of him. “Your guard will run in here and interrupt our fun.”

Laurent laughed. “If he ran in here whenever he heard a peep out of me, he would be running in here nightly!”

They pressed their lips together, hard, leaving themselves breathless. 

“God I can’t believe how much I want you! I can’t get enough!” Damen said as he pressed Laurent’s chest to his. Laurent moaned into his lips and Damen’s large warm palms slid up his thighs and cupped his ass, squeezing it. Laurent slid a hand up into his hair, tugging it. He felt his entrance pulse and ache.  

“I need you,” Laurent said. There was an air of supplication in his voice that went to Damen’s cock.  

“Tell me,” Damen said as he kissed down Laurent’s jaw. “What do you need?”

“You!” Laurent said, not able to keep the desperation out of voice. “You, deep inside me.”  

“Your wish is my command,” Damen said as he laid them down on the bed. Laurent turned onto his stomach, bending his knee and bringing it up close to his body, opening himself up for Damen. He waited impatiently, wanting and needing Damen to fill him. 

Instead he felt Damen kiss up the back of his right thigh, spread him and give one long lick. Laurent was not prepared for that. I let out a huff of breath. Damen continued kissing him gently but hungrily, his tongue swirled around his entrance, and then slid it inside. 

Laurent groaned and his hips lifted involuntarily. He pressed his chest to the bed, he was hot all over. Damen slid his tongue, in and out, swirling it around and humming as he did so. Laurent shut his eyes tight. He grabbed fistfuls of sheets. His hips rocked back and forth as Damen’s tongue gently fucked him. This went on for a while and then, surprisingly, Laurent came, untouched.  

As Laurent groaned and his thighs trembled, Damen slid inside of him. Laurent couldn’t help but cry out. Damen felt so thick and hard, every nerve on his over sensitive entrance tingled and burned with pleasure, the electric shock traveled down his thighs. 

“Do you know how good you taste?” Damen asked as he slid his right arm under him, crossing his chest, grabbing hold of his left shoulder. Laurent couldn’t quite speak so he quickly shook his head. “Like heaven,” Damen said and began to fuck him. 

Laurent hadn’t even finished coming as Damen began his delicious assault on his body. He didn’t ease up. He didn’t give Laurent a chance to calm down. He cried out, panting and sweating now as Damen thrust in hard, but not in a rough way. He didn’t ease up though, he continued to fuck Laurent for a gloriously long moment, bringing him to climax a second time and then coming in him, filling him with his release. 

They collapsed on the bed, Laurent trembling and softly moaning as he panted. Damen rolled off him, landing to his left side on his back, equally spent and feeling just as blissful. Laurent could still feel the shocks of pleasure still shooting down his inner thighs. He finally opened his eyes and looked at Damen’s handsome profile. Damen grinned and Laurent saw his dimple, which he loved so much. Laurent couldn’t help but grin himself. Damen turned his face towards him and their gazes met. 

“Do you think it’ll be like this when we’re older?” Laurent asked in a soft whisper. “When we’re married?”

“No,” Damen replied just as softly. Laurent furrowed his brow. “No, my wanting for you will be even stronger. You’ll never leave the bed!”

He lunged and tickled Laurent, who burst out laughing and tried to get away but to no avail. Damen finally stopped and he pull Laurent into his arms. 

“We only have a week left,” Laurent said, closing his eyes, melancholy threatening to take over him.  

“But I’ll be in Arles soon, asking to court you. I will stay for at least a month or two.”

“That’s all you’ll be able to stay. I’m sure once you’re 19 your father will add to your royal duties.” Damen nodded. He didn’t want to think about being too far away from Laurent. “And in Arles we won’t be able to do this, to spend every night together.” 

“No,” Damen said slowly. “But we will find time to be together and think of how good it’ll be once we do.” 

Laurent nuzzled Damen, smelling his scent and letting it calm him. “Yes,” he replied and settled on Damen’s chest, letting the calmness wash over him. Sleep came soon after. 


	8. Future Plans

_The Summer Palace_

 

It was the last day at the Summer Palace and Damen and Laurent were again trying to not show their sadness. As always, Laurent was much better at it than Damen was. He pulled Laurent close. 

“Please write the moment you arrive home. I’ll write to you,” he whispered burying his nose in Laurent’s soft hair. 

“I will,” Laurent replied. “I’ll be 16 in a few months and I shall be expecting you,” he said with a soft smile. “Winters are cold in Vere, you’ll need to cover this gorgeous body of yours,” Laurent said with a smile. 

Damen rolled his eyes. “I guess I’ll need some Veretian clothing?” He asked. 

Laurent grinned. He imagined it and Damen noticed. “You would look  so handsome!”

Damen laughed and opened his mouth as if to say something else but they were interrupted.  

“It’s time to go little brother!” Auguste called. 

Laurent looked at Damen and his heart broke at the sadness in his eyes. “Don’t be sad,” he said. It amazed Laurent sometimes how he seemed to sometimes be the emotionally stronger one since he was the omega. 

“I’ll try,” Damen whispered. “I love you.” He gave Laurent a soft kiss. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you,” Laurent replied just as softly. “Yes, soon.” 

Laurent gave Damen one last kiss and turned to leave and didn’t look back, because if he did he would have never been able to leave. 

 

* * *

 

Auguste respected Laurent’s silence during their trip back and Laurent appreciated it more than words could say. Finally on the second day of their journey Laurent smiled at his brother and thanked him.  

“You’re being more considerate than you have to be,” He said gazing up at his brother. Laurent loved Auguste dearly. He truly saw Auguste as one of the most amazing people on earth and in a way, Damen reminded him of a Auguste. A young man destined to be King, but kind and not full of his own ego. He knew Auguste loved Vere and it’s people as much as Damen loved Akielos and it’s people. He smiled at the thought of their being Kings together and how their Kingdoms could truly become close once Laurent and Damen married. 

“I’d do anything to make you happy little brother,” Auguste said with a loving smile. 

Laurent smiled back and looked out at the scenery which was becoming more green as they crossed into Vere. He wondered if Auguste would feel that way once he found out he was an omega. He pushed the thought away. That would be years from now, and right now, he believed Auguste would always love him, no matter what. 

 

* * *

 

_Arles_

 

When Laurent and Auguste arrived back in Arles their mother was waiting for them at the steps of the palace. They dismounted and went and kissed and hugged her. 

“Did my Princes enjoyed themselves?” She asked them as she hooked an arm around each of her son’s elbows. 

“I did,” Laurent said with a wide smile. 

“He sure did,” Auguste said with a roll of the eyes and a smile. 

“Was the Summer Palace as beautiful as King Theomedes and Prince Damianos claimed it was?” The Queen asked.  

“Yes,” Laurent and Auguste said in unison. 

“I must say,” Auguste continued as they made their way through the palace. “The Palace is well built and incredibly beautiful. It almost shimmers in the sun.”

“Did you bathe in the ocean?” She asked with a smile. 

“Yes,” they both replied. The Queen smiled at both of her sons. 

 

That night, the Princes spoke to their father about their summer. The mood was light and relaxed and Laurent felt his thoughts wander to Damen. He was sure to be home by now, his trip was shorter than theirs had been to Arles. He imagine it would be a week at least before he got a letter. He thought back to their evenings and nights together. Damen was so passionate. His lips were magical in how they made Laurent feel so much. They were incredible. And then when he had done that thing with his tongue -

“Laurent!”

“Hmm!” Laurent said snapping into attention. His brother had this smug grin on his face and Laurent blushed as he realized not only had he been fantasizing about Damen at the dinner table but the lacing of his pants felt more constricted. “Yes?” He asked in his most nonchalant way. 

“Your mother asked about the gardens in the palace,” King Aleron said. “There is much talk of their beauty.”

“Yes!” Laurent said smiling. “We usually walked in them after breakfast and then again after dinner. The late Queen had the stepping stones specially made so they would shimmer in sunlight and moonlight. They’re beautiful.”

“You walked the gardens daily?” The Queen asked with a smile on her face. 

Laurent blinked and felt his cheeks warm slightly. “Prince Damianos and I did, yes,” he said quietly as he made himself busy cutting the meat in front of him. 

“That sounds lovely,” the Queen said with a sweet smile to her youngest son. 

 

It was a few days later and Laurent was in the library doing some reading. His schooling would start back up soon, and he wanted to begin to refreshen his memory. The library was large and quiet and he was so engrossed in his book he didn’t hear his mother walking in. 

“Son of mine,” she said softly as she came to him and stroked his head. He had cut his hair a bit, more like trimmed it, the soft layers around his face accentuated his high cheekbones and angular jaw. It looked shinier than ever. It was still past his shoulders. This morning he wore it lose, no braids, just falling around him naturally. His mother smiled at the beauty of her son. 

“Yes, dear Mother,” Laurent answered affectionately. Laurent loved his mother very much. It wasn’t that his father didn’t love him or he not love the King, but he had truly stopped showing much affection after Laurent turned 12. His job was to make Laurent a man, a Prince. He had no time for soft caressed of the hair or hugs. He was the same way with Auguste. 

Auguste was a loving and caring older brother and Laurent adored him, but, maybe it was because Laurent and his mother were both omegas and at times seemed to understand each other without uttering a single word, he always just felt closer to his mom.

“I wish to speak to you about your beloved Akielon Prince,” she said softly and she sat beside him on the velvet couch he was on. 

Laurent sat up and closed the book he had. He couldn’t help the smile that came upon his lips. His mother knew the truth between he and Damen. He didn’t have to hide from her. “When we left he said he would speak to his father about wishing to court me,” Laurent said quietly and hurriedly. He bit his bottom lip and looked away. “I hope his father agrees,” he said looking towards his mother. 

Queen Hennike gave him a warm smile and took hold of his chin. “Any King would be foolish to not let his son court you. You’re quite the catch my darling.”

Laurent chuckled. “I’m so nervous! He has to let me know ahead of time if he wishes to come! He told me he wanted to do it right when I turn 16 which means he would be coming in the dead of winter,” Laurent said sounding a little concerned. “He won’t be used to those riding conditions.”

The Queen nodded. “Don’t fret my love, the Akielon are people of strong stock! I’m sure he will be just fine!”

The Queen had not been shocked but she was still surprised. She had wondered if this was just a passing crush between the two teens but with every new season that came to pass the Princes just seemed to grow closer. She was nervous, it was her initial feeling, but deep down she felt a sense peace. The societal rules in Akielos were less austere than in Vere. Male omegas had been known to have status and hold positions of power, but, she didn’t know how the royal family would feel about Laurent. Would they accept a child he could have? She tried to be optimistic. She saw a way for her younger son to have an amazing life. She imagine both her sons, Kings in neighboring kingdoms. Her heart soared at the thought. 

“I hope father agrees,” he said with a slight crease of his forehead. 

“Well, when the letter comes from your Prince that he wishes to court you, don’t worry, we shall make it happen. Alright?” Laurent nodded. 

“And... and I’m sure Damen wouldn’t change his mind.. I’m sure he would still want me? He... he said he wished to have children with me...”

The Queen nodded. Of course he would, it was a natural alpha desire. Laurent was young and beautiful and he could birth children. Why wouldn’t Damen want that? “So... he wishes for you to live as...”

“I guess so,” Laurent whispered in return. “He said a couple of other Kings had mated with male omegas before.” 

The Queen nodded. “The way of life in Akielos is different than here,” she said. “We just... have to truly make sure it is as safe as the young Prince thinks.” Laurent nodded. The Queen though wished not to damper her son’s mood. “As long as  you  are happy my love,” she said. “That is all that matters.”

Laurent looked into her eyes, they were the same shade of blue as his were. “If I have a child everyone would know,” he said, voice barely a whisper. “Father and Auguste would know.” The Queen nodded. “Do you think they would hate me?” Laurent asked. 

The Queen held her tears back. She would not burden her son with unnecessary worry. “We shall cross that bridge when we get there,” she said softly. “In the meantime,” she continued. “You let me know when that Prince of yours wishes to come and I’ll make sure your Father welcomes him and accepts his courtship.”

Laurent grinned. “Thank you, Mother,” he said pulling her into a hug. 

“Of course my darling,” the Queen replied. 

 

* * *

 

_Ios_

 

The ride back to Ios had been a pleasant one, even though it was hot. Damen felt like a new person, one with a purpose. His future seemed clear in front of him. He would talk to his father, explain to him he wished to court Laurent... convince him to let him. Then, as he courted him, he would take on more Royal duties all in preparation to become King. We suddenly wondered at what age he could propose to Laurent. 19 was the typical age for proposal and 21 for marriage in Vere. In Akielos it was not so strict. Had Laurent been someone of good birth here, Damen would have been able to propose to him when he turned 18. Damen sighed. It seemed so long in the future. 

It didn’t matter thought. He would do whatever was necessary to make sure Laurent was by his side. Once he was with him in Ios, he would not need to hide his omega status. He would be able to be himself and soon enough he would give Damen a child. Damen grinned at this. But first... first, he has to convince his father to let him court Laurent.  

Once he returned home, he took any instruction his father gave him seriously and made sure he was more and more present along side his father at meetings and anything to do with running the kingdom. He and his King father would have long talks about his plans and visions he had for the Kingdom. King Theomedes looked extremely pleased to see this serious side of his son. Although he had never questioned Damen’s dedication and love for the Kingdom and its people, seeing him actively want to be the best King he could be gave Theomedes peace.  

His health had been deteriorating as of late and no matter how many physicians he brought forth, none seem to make him feel better. He improved a bit in the summer but now, a month after his sons had returned, he seemed to revert back to feeling weak and tired all the time. He at times worried he may be gone before Damen was ready, but his son was showing him, he indeed would be able to shoulder anything that was thrown at him and Theomedes could not be more proud. 

 

* * *

 

It was two months before Laurent turned 16 and Damen had work to do...  

“Father,” Damen said as he walked into the King’s bed chambers. 

King Theomedes looked up from his book. “Yes son?”

Damen looked at the servants in the room. “Leave us,” he said. 

Theomedes said nothing and once the two were alone Damen walked to his father and knelt before him on one knee. “Father,” He said. He took his hands. “You know that I love you and our Kingdom and when my time comes I will do my best to be the best man to rule over Akielos.”

“Yes, son,” King Theomedes said. He had never once doubted his son. 

“Everything I will do, I will do for the love and honor and protection of my country and my people,” Damen continued. 

“Yes,” Theomedes said. 

Damen looked at his father, heart pounding. “I am willing to do that. Live my life by putting my country and people first and do my best to keep this country as prosperous as you’ve made it. More if I can. I... only ask one thing.”

Theomedes looked at his son. Damen wore his heart on his sleeve. He could see the supplication in his son’s eyes. “What’s that?” He asked quietly. 

“Let me marry the one I love.”

The King furrowed his brow. Marriages were a great way to establish political bonds with allies. His marriage though, had been one of love. He actually had thought not to meddle in that when it came to the marriages of his sons, for he knew it would have been what his wife had wanted. A man’s spouse was one of their largest assets, she had always said, we must let them pick their own. “Are you sure you are in love? You’re only 18.” 

“I will be 19 in eight months time.”

“Still so young,” the King said. 

“I’m sure if it,” Damen said.

“Who is it?” Theomedes asked, although he had an inkling. 

Damen took a deep breath in. “Laurent of Vere.” 

Damen searched his father’s face. He didn’t give any emotion. “What of children?”

“We have plenty omega slaves. In fact I’m sure I can bring some from Vere so the children can look like both of us.”  Damen decided the truth could wait until after they were married, or after he was King, whichever came first.

Theomedes sat quietly. “Although I have met the prince, I’ve yet to truly know him. You will go to Arles and ask King Aleron?”

“Yes,” Damianos said. It was sinking in his father had not said  no...

“You think he will be pleased?”

Damen grinned. “I... received a letter from Laurent himself telling me the Queen supports us and she would make sure King Aleron did as well.”

Theomedes nodded. He was in fact pleased by this. He had seen how smitten Laurent had been by Damen. He also saw the impressive mind the young man had. In more than one instance Theomedes had heard Laurent talking of politics when he had been a guest in Arles and despite his young age, he seemed to have a keen mind for things like politics and running a kingdom. He could see how this could serve Akielos. He just had to make sure Laurent’s loyalties would be to Damen and not his brother or father. 

“You have my permission son,” Theomedes said. “But with one condition.” 

“Yes?” Damen asked.  

“Once King Aleron has given you permission, bring Laurent over here. He can come with his mother if he wishes, maybe even the Crown Prince or the King Himself would like to come, you have my permission to invite who you see fit. Full royal guard and escort. I don’t care. But I want to have him here for at least six months. If you are to marry this young man, he needs to learn the culture.” 

Damen grinned. Theomedes has never seen his son so happy. “Thank you, father!” 

 

* * *

_Arles_

 

Queen Hennike sat on a plush purple velvet stool, combing her long golden hair. She waited patiently until her husband, the King entered their bedchambers. She stood up and sent the servants away, and began to attend him. He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. 

“I love you,” she said and she stroked his face. 

“I love you too, my Queen,” he said in a tender voice. He ran his hand through her soft golden hair. 

“I... wish to speak to you about something, my dear husband,” she said looking into his gray eyes. 

“Yes?” He asked softly. 

“I believe you have seen how our youngest and Prince Damianos Of Akielos have become... close?” She searches her husband’s face.  

He furrowed his brow slightly. “I have,” he said slowly. 

“Well, the Prince will be coming for Laurent’s 16th birthday and will be asking for your permission to court him,” the Queen said. The King looked at her as she spoke. “And I believe it would be in the best interest of everyone if you let him do it.”

“Is that so?” King Aleron asked. 

“Yes,” Queen Hennike replied. 

“Why?”

“A marriage between the two would be a great political advantage to us. Imagine both your sons ruling neighboring Kingdoms. This  was  one Kingdom once, it could be under our family rule again!” 

Queen Hennike saw she had the King’s full attention. “Patras is already our ally and Vask has never been much trouble. You and Theomedes have finally reached a compromise over Delfour and one day Auguste and Damianos will be Kings. What more perfect way to ensure peace between us and Akielos then to have our youngest on the throne there! Imagine, Aleron! Both of our sons! Kings!”

Aleron stood a little taller at the thought. “What of an heir?” He asked suddenly. “I’m sure Theomedes will want an heir to the throne!” 

“Oh as if Queens are never without fertility issues!” Queen Hennike said offhandedly. “His own wife was thought unable to bear children, and so he had Kastor with an omega slave! Had he not been blessed with Damen, Kastor would be King...” the thought trouble the Queen greatly. She often wondered how Kastor felt about all that had been promised to him once and then taken away. She pushed the thoughts out of her head. “We can send an omega pet that looks like Laurent so the children resemble him as well as Damianos.” 

Aleron didn’t seem to pleased by this. “But that will make the child a bas-“

“Not  in their eyes and that’s all you have to worry about!” Queen Hennike said. “And you and I and everyone in Vere will also accept and see that child as one of ours!” She said sternly. 

Aleron stood quiet a moment then nodded. “Just wished there was somehow a way for them produce and heir full of royal blood,” he said. He sighed. “Wishful thinking,” he said with a dismissive shrug. 

Queen Hennike looked at her husband. She wondered... what if he knew the truth? What if he knew Damen and Laurent  _could_ produce a Royal heir? Would it matter greatly to him? Would he accept it? The Queen gazed at her husband and wandered all this. 

“You trust Damianos? You think he will take good care of our boy?”

The Queen smiled and nodded. “I do,” she said. 

“Ok,” the King said letting out a breath. “Let him come and ask. I’ll shake him up a little bit and see what he’s made of!”

“Oh Aleron!” The Queen said, furrowing her brow. 

The King laugh. “I was joking!” He said. “If Laurent wishes it, then I will not stand in the way of true love!” 

The Queen smiled and kissed her husband. 

 

* * *

Laurent grabbed the letter as soon as it came. He had been waiting as patiently as he could to hear from Damen after he had told him his mother would help them in convincing his father in letting Damen court him.  

He opened the letter as quickly as he could. He grinned as he quickly read. He turned and went to find his mother. She was sitting and reading with his father. His heart was pounding. 

The King spotted Laurent first. “Son? How are you?” He asked. 

“Good, Father. Thank you for asking,” he said. He had the letter in his hands. The Queen noticed and smiled. 

“Have you received some good news?” She asked. 

“Yes!” Laurent said. “Well, depends on you both.”

“Oh?” She asked. 

Laurent cleared his throat. “Crown Prince Damianos of Akielos wrote expressing that he wished to come see me for my 16th birthday.”

King Aleron nodded. “And do you wish him to come see you?”

“Yes,” Laurent said. 

“Regarding your 16th birthday, I’ve gotten some requests I wish to speak to you about,” King Aleron said. “There is the Prince from Patras as well as a noble lady -“

“I’m not interested in them,” Laurent said. 

Laurent’s parents looked up at him. “You’re sure?” King Aleron asked. Laurent nodded. “Who are you interested in then?” The King asked. 

Laurent felt his cheeks warm. “Crown Prince Damianos,” he said lifting his chin slightly. 

“Hmm,” the King said looking back down at his book. “Then he should come so he and I can talk then,” the King said. 

“Yes, Father,” Laurent said. His mother looked at him and gave him a wide smile. Laurent smiled back and turned to go back to his room so he could write to Damen to officially invite him back to Arles. 


	9. Paving The Way

Laurent had been nervous knowing Damen was coming. King Aleron had said he had received letters from neighboring kingdoms, other Princes that wished to court Laurent and Kings asking for Laurent to visit so he could meet their daughters. 

Of course, Laurent knew none of that mattered. All he wanted was Damen and incredibly Damen wanted him, despite his omega status. Research... he had done research. Other Akielon Kings had married omegas before him. Laurent’s stomach clenched as he looked at himself. His navy blue jacket and pants were perfect. The hints of gold on the sleeves, the first three pairs of laces on his wrists and the side of his pants gleamed just slightly, somehow making his hair look more golden. He had cut his hair. It was right to his shoulders now and it fell perfectly around his face. 

He closed his eyes and let himself image a future where he didn’t have to hide who he was. He imagined himself being in heat and his alpha taking care of him. He imagine being marked by him. Being  _all_ his. A thrill ran through him. But first, they had to get the ball rolling on the courtship and his mother had told him he had to be 19 to get engaged and 21 to be married. It would be fine. He could wait. He turned and walked out of his room to meet Damen who was on his way. 

 

Laurent had climbed the highest tower facing the south road. It was indeed the middle winter, but it seemed as if the gods were smiling down on them. Laurent looked up at the bright blue sky. It wasn’t windy and there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. The sun shone down on the whiteness that surrounded Arles and he could see the snow capped rooftops of the town around it. He was impatiently waiting. He knew Damen was coming, he was bringing his best friend and guards, a full royal escort. Laurent stayed up at the tower. On top of his navy blue silken clothing and shiny knee high boots, he had a white fur cloak. He was warm enough and would wait as long as it took... but he felt it wouldn’t be long. His alpha was almost here... He looked when suddenly he saw something coming. He leaned on the marble half wall, squinting his eyes. The speck became clearer. It was a rider. On a black horse. And he had a long red cape. Laurent’s heart leaped.  

He quickly turned and ran down the stairs of the tower. The steps seemed to go on forever. Finally, he reached the bottom and pushed the door open. He ran down the corridor. Auguste saw him. “Laurent!” He had called out. Laurent ignored him. As he reached the large front doors of the palace and stepped out he heard the loud Akielon horn sound. Laurent grinned. The doors opened and there he was, a solitary rider and Laurent the only one waiting on the steps. The smile on Damen’s face was one of pure joy. He dismounted his horse and walked towards Laurent. 

He and Laurent had discussed his clothes and Damen had told him he would have something made. Indeed he had. He was in brown riding leathers and he looked magnificent. He took Laurent’s breath away. Gone were the sandals and chiton and instead Damen stood in brown leather and heavy fur lined red cloak with a hood which he lowered as he began to climb the steps. His brown curls swayed in a slight winter breeze. He looked gorgeous in the sun, his eyes warm and soft and that smile and that dimple...

By now Auguste and Queen Hennike had come out to greet Damen as well. As Damen climbed the steps, Laurent saw he had a small box in his hands. He opened it and Laurent saw it was a beautiful white flower, like the type he had seen at the gardens in The Summer Palace. Laurent held still as Damen slipped it in his hair, above his left ear. 

“Perfect,” Damen said smiling. He took Laurent’s hand and gave each one a soft fleeting kiss. 

Damen embraced Laurent, giving him a tight squeeze. Laurent took his scent in. They pulled apart and Damen then kneeled in front of the Queen.

“Where’s the rest of your party?” The Queen asked once Damen had risen. 

“They’re coming. I...” he glanced over at Laurent. “I rode ahead, I couldn’t wait to get here.” 

Laurent grinned and he felt his face warm. Everyone turned and the Queen told the lookout guards to announce the arrival of the rest of the caravan.  

Damen glanced at Laurent. “You were waiting for me,” he said softly. It wasn’t a question.

Laurent nodded. “I was watching the road.”

 

* * *

 

“I will have Laurent show you to your room,” the Queen said and Laurent gave his mother a most appreciative look. “The King, my sons and I will accept you in the throne room once everyone has arrived,” the Queen said softly. 

Laurent squeezed Damen’s hand and pulled him forward. He saw all the guards gazing upon them. He and his mother talked about this. 

“Rumors cannot be spread!” She had said. “Discretion must be taken at every turn, Laurent!”  

“And we shall mother!” Laurent had promised. Damen would have the room he had had last time. Closest the the entrance of a secret passageway and Damen would have his guards at his door. His two must trusted who would not speak a word of when Laurent slipped into his room or he slipped out.  

They turned into the wing where his room was. “Do you remember it?” Laurent asked, white flower still in his hair.  

“Yes, just everything looks so different in snow,” he said with a warm laugh. 

Laurent pull him into the room and tossed off his coat. He took the large lion head pin that held Damen’s fur lined cloak together at his neck and pulled it. The cloak fell to his feet. Damen pulled Laurent tight, their bodies pressed against each other, they kissed deeply. 

“Omega,” Damen whispered and Laurent felt his body respond. It was incredible. Damen pressed him against the archway leading to his bed chamber. “Can we -“

“We’ve no time!” Laurent said, his voice almost painful. 

“But I left them far behind! Please!”

“But I’ve.. Ive not... I’m not prepared,” Laurent said flushing.  

“You could get pregnant?” Damen asked. 

“Yes,” Laurent answered and he saw the way Damen’s eyes changed.  

“I cannot wait for you to carry my child,” Damen said spinning Laurent around, sliding a hand across his lower abdomen. Laurent put his hands against the wall, the heels of his palms pressed together, his fingers curling around the edges of the archway and felt Damen thrust his hips against him. He moaned even though they were still fully clothed. Damen dropped to his knees. “Let me taste you then,” he said spinning Laurent back around and began to pull at the lacings in front of Laurent’s pants. It was quick work with four hands going at it and soon enough Laurent’s cock was in Damen’s mouth and his orgasm came quick.  

Once he had laced himself back up, they switched places. Damen’s pants had no lacings, just buttons and soon enough Laurent was sucking him off. Damen curled his fingers round his golden hair as Laurent swallowed his released. He slid to the ground and buttoned himself back up. He pulled Laurent on his lap gently.  

“I’ve missed you,” Damen said softly. 

“And I you,” Laurent replied with a soft kiss. 

 

* * *

 

It was a bit over an hour later. The King and Queen were on their thrones, Auguste and Laurent behind them. Laurent was perfect as always. Laces tied and hair immaculate, his boots perfect shiny. Nothing gave away what had happened an hour ago. Damen too, he knew, looked perfect. He had watched him change into brown pants and a gorgeous delicate cream shirt. The jacket he had slid on top was similar to the Veretian style except with none of the laces, cream as well with gold detailing and gold buttons. His boots were of the leather that was used for their sandals. They went up mid calf. On his head he had put on a golden laurel crown and Laurent had pinned the lion pin at his shoulder to his red cloak. This one was long, not the usual short one he wore when he was in his chiton. It was made of the same gorgeous red material though. He looked every bit a King. He took Laurent’s breath away. 

Laurent had placed a golden circlet on his head. Damen has smiled and said he liked it as he had run his finger across Laurent’s jaw. 

The memory ran through him now as the doors of the throne room opened and Akielon guards with more clothes than he had ever seen walked in and began lining the hall. Laurent couldn’t help but grin. He felt the anticipation in him. He glanced at Auguste who grinned back and then... in came Damen, golden laurel crown in a bed of curls, red cloak flying behind him and Nikandros to his left a couple of steps behind. 

He walked and knelt in front of the King and Queen. “You Highness, King Aleron. Your Highness Queen Hennike,” Damen said in a booming voice.  

“Rise, Crown Prince Damianos of Akielos,” the King said.  

Damen did. His eyes caught’s Laurent’s for a split second. “Thank you for your hospitality and thank you for letting me come and celebrate Prince Laurent’s 16th birthday with you,” Damen began. “As a token of gratitude, I have come bearing gifts,” Damen said.  

Laurent perked up. He had not expected this. 

“For you, King Aleron, a golden chain bearing the lion symbol of my house and our people,” Damen said and Nikandros stepped forward, holding a red silken cloth in his hand which he uncovered to reveal the long golden chain, with a roaring lion’s head pendant. It had ruby eyes. The craftsmanship and quality were undeniable. 

Nikandros knelt as he presented the gift to the King. “I am most grateful, Prince Damianos,” the King said taking the chain and putting it on. It was made to be worn over clothing. It hung mid chest. “And who is this fine young man?” The King asked of Nikandros. Who bent his knee again for the King.  

Damen smiled. “This is my most loyal friend Nikandros. We have grown up together. He is aseasoned soldier and will serve as Kyros of Ios when I am King.”

“So he shall be your most trusted advisor?” The King asked. 

“Indeed,” Damen said. King Aleron eyed Nikandros who remaining kneeling until King Aleron told him to rise. Laurent saw the smile on his father’s face and knew the showing of respect had pleased him greatly. The gifts continued. A golden hair pin with a lion’s head for the Queen, it had emerald eyes this time a gold signet ring for Auguste, again with a roaring lion’s head. It had diamonds all around.  

“And last, but certainly not least,” Damen said. This gift he had himself. “On the eve of your birthday I would like to present you with your first of... several gifts, Prince Laurent Of Vere,” Damen said. 

Laurent felt his heart flutter. He stepped from behind his mother’s throne and descended the two steps to stand in front of Damen. Damen held out blue silk and uncovered it. There laid a fine, thin gold bracelet. Damen unclasped it at the small lion’s head. Laurent held his left wrist out. As Damen clasped it on, Laurent saw he had one too. Their eyes were small sapphires. 

“Thank you,” Laurent said looking up at Damen and then his eyes landed on Nikandros who was watching him with curiosity. Laurent bowed his head slightly and returned to his place behind his mother’s crown. He knew what was coming next...

“King Aleron,” Damen said. A hush came over the hall. “I have come today, not only to celebrate in your youngest son’s birthday, but to ask of you...” Damen paused and Laurent saw him stand straight, shoulders back, chest slightly out. He looked majestic indeed. “To look upon me as someone worthy of courting your son, Laurent.” Laurent felt his stomach flip flop. “For I have gotten to know your son and a most honest, truest man I have never met. If you would bestow upon me the honor to court him.”

There was a moment of silence and then the King rose from his throne. He took a step down, but went no further so he and Damen could see eye to eye. “Prince Damianos I am impressed by your generosity and your heart felt speech asking to court my son,” he said. “But, I cannot grant you that permission.”

Silence. Laurent felt his heart clench and stop. 

“For you see,” the King continued slowly. “The choice of whether you can court Laurent is not mine to make. It is his.”

The King and Damen both looked at Laurent. 

“Come,” the King said and Laurent walked out slowly again to stand beside his father. “Ask him,” the King said taking a step aside. 

Damen turned to Laurent and his lips curled slightly. “Prince Laurent,” Damen said in a softer tone. “Would you do me the honor of letting me court you?” 

Laurent swallowed. “Yes,” he said. Damen held his hand out and Laurent gave him his. Damen bowed and gently brushed his lips over his knuckles. Laurent melted. 

 

* * *

 

That night there was a feast at the palace and Damen andNikandros were the guests of honor. Laurent sat between them, as requested by Damen and Laurent got his first look at Nikandros.  

We was a young Akielon alpha of 18 just like Damen. They were similar in stature and physicality, although Damen was still taller. Nikandros spoke softly and Laurent felt the warmth radiate off him whenever his attention was turned to Damen or whenever he spoke of him. Laurent felt it all. Laurent caught his gaze and smiled. He now had someone who he knew would defend and fight for Damen to the death. Laurent felt gratitude for that. 

 

Later that night, after the dinner and music was over, Damen and Laurent walked the palace grounds. There were plenty of private places where they could indulge in each other’s company. The grounds looked an ethereal blue as the moon shone in the snow. 

“Are you happy?” Damen as softly as he held Laurent’s face. The moonlight shone upon Laurent and Damen didn’t feel the cold. He felt nothing but warmth around his omega. 

“Yes,” Laurent answered. 

Damen leaned in and kissed Laurent. It was slow and sweet with a promise of more... Laurent sighed as they pulled back.  

“Happy birthday, Laurent, my love,” Damen whispered. For the second time that day, Laurent felt as if he melted. He pressed into Damen and kissed his lips again. And again. And again. 


	10. Building Bridges

Laurent’s 16th birthday was a large event at Arles. Invitations had been sent out months in advance and the preparations for the meal and decorations had also been underway for months, all supervised by the Queen. 

Laurent had woken up in Damen’s bed and had kissed him softly, so as not to wake him. One of Damen’s guards, Pallas, had let him know when it was safe and no patrolling guards were around. He had returned to his room just as the sun had began to rise. Jord was at his door and had been lookout for him as he ran into his room. 

Laurent had bathed and his hair was being combed when his mother walked in. She was in a beautiful green gown, which looked lovely against her golden hair and which brought out the emerald stones in the golden hair pin Damen had gifted her. 

“I must say the Prince is most generous,” she said with a smile. Laurent blushed and grinned. “And now, you and I shall have a talk,” she said. “Leave us,” she instructed and Laurent’s room emptied out of all the servants. 

“You must  _not_ get pregnant before you are married,” she said sternly. 

“Yes, mother,” Laurent said. He knew this. 

“You also, as hard as it will be, Laurent, be not  so  willing to go to his bed.”

Laurent blinked. “What?”

“It’s different when you marry,” she said softly. “He can have anything and do anything you’re comfortable with, but in the mean time, you must keep his interest, darling, and how will you if you give it up every night!”

Laurent blushed furiously at this. He couldn’t look his mother in the eye.

“Now, I don’t mean don’t give him anything,” she said softly. Laurent still couldn’t meet her gaze. “You may use your hands and mouth at your discretion.” Laurent felt his face would stay permanently red after this discussion. “But,” she said sternly and Laurent met her gaze. “Realize that alphas think with their bodies rather than their brains a lot of the time and when you see your alpha being a fool, you need to know how to reign him in.”

Laurent felt his face cool down as he took in all his mother was saying. 

“Being a King is not easy and there is  _always_ someone who will want your King dead to take his throne. And if your King is dead then so are you and so are your children. Not one King is immune to this and tell yourself and  _trust and believe_ you are the only one who will have your King’s back. You will be his greatest strength and greatest ally and you need to know how to care for him. How to calm him when he is angry, how to talk sense into him when he is foolish and how to make him pay attention when he is being careless.”

Laurent felt his heart thump in his chest as he listened on. 

“You must be his eyes and ears and you must appear to never rule over him in public while you rule over him in private, without him knowing you are doing it because a King must always feel his choices are his own. You must be his greatest advantage and most deadly weapon and you must be ready to serve him with you heart, body and soul. That, my son, is the life of the spouse of a King. And if you feel you can’t do it, then be honest with yourself and let Damianos find someone who can.” 

“I can do it,” Laurent said without hesitation. 

“Good,” she said softly, caressing his hair. “Prince Damianos seems to be a decent young man but if he ever becomes cruel, Laurent -“

“He never will,” Laurent said furrowing his brow. He was certain of this.

“Well, let us hope not. But if the day ever comes and he becomes cruel and hurts you, he shall deal with my wrath and your father’s wrath and that is not something I wish on anyone. And I will let him know this, in time,” she said.  

“Yes, mother,” Laurent replied. 

“Now, just because you are courting, it doesn’t mean it’s smooth sailing ahead. The news of the courtship will travel and you will be in the sights of anyone who wished their son or daughter to be the romantic interest of the future King of Akielos. So, always be on your guard. Always be on your best behavior, don’t divulge any private information about yours and Damen’s courtship. Don’t kiss him on the mouth in public, be respectable and act with the grace and dignity befitting Royalty.”

“Yes, mother,” Laurent said softly.  

She let out a deep breath. “Now, one last thing, which I shall let you and your prince figure out,” she said. Laurent looked at her with curiosity. She reached into the folds of her skirt, where Laurent knew his mother liked to have a hidden pocket or two and pulled out a small piece of paper. “I received a letter from King Theomedes requesting that if the courtship between you and his son was to happen you are expected at court in Ios for at least six months in the near future to learn about Akielon culture and Royal protocol.” She held the letter out to Laurent. 

“Oh,” Laurent said breathlessly. The letter was short and said all his mother had told him. He hadn’t expected all this formality so  soon . He read the ending and then looked up at his mother. 

“He wishes for me to return with Damen,” Laurent said. “Will you come with me?”

“Of course,” the Queen said. “Now, it has not been decided when Damen is to return. Talk to him about that. See when it is he shall return and set a date soon. Our court here needs to make the proper preparations and we shall be taking Paschal with us as well.”

Laurent nodded returning the letter to his mother. “I’ll ask him to stay until spring. He can learn a bit about Veretian culture and Royal protocol as well,” Laurent said. 

The Queen nodded and looked pleased. “That sounds wise,” she said softly. “Now convince your Prince of that.” The Queen got up and kissed Laurent’s forehead. “Happy Birthday, my lovely son,” she said holding Laurent’s chin. “I couldn’t be more proud to be your mother, Laurent.”

“Thank you, mother,” Laurent said lovingly to his mother as they embraced. 

 

* * *

 

Laurent’s mind had been swimming with all his mother had said but he decided to take all she had said to heart and be serious about it. Laurent knew his mother had his best interest at heart and was someone who would always be honest with him. As he dressed the thought of Damen. He loved him, yes, but he was to be King and Laurent wished for him to rule until an old age and he wished to be by his side the whole time. Marriage was tricky as it was and to have the stress of running a Kingdom added to it, well, things could go wrong in so many ways and Laurent certainly didn’t want that. 

He smiled at himself as he looked at his reflection. His pants and jacket were a lighter blue than he normally wore. He liked it. The detailing today was silver and one of his attending servants had made two braids above each ear, she had shown him the delicate silver thread she wished braided into his hair and he agreed. He liked how it glistened gently in the light. It was so fine it merely looked as if it was his own hair that was glittering. 

He placed his golden circlet on his head. He stood up straight. 

“My, my, look at you,” his oldest, most trusted servant said. “I served your mother and remember her sixteenth birthday well and now here I am seeing her baby boy’s sixteenth!”

Laurent smiled and held her. “And I truly appreciate that!” He told her. He looked upon her. “Have you ever wanted to go to Akielos?” He asked her. 

 

* * *

 

The whole day was marvelous. Breakfast had been grand and dignitaries and noble people began to arrive. There was the arrival too of the Prince of Patras, who Laurent knew was someone who had written to his father about courting Laurent despite the fact he was almost 20 years his senior. 

Of course as guests poured into the palace, news of the courtship spread like wildfire. Damen had arrived before anyone else and he stood beside Laurent in greeting everyone during lunch. The King and Queen had told them to do so. The King and Queen wanted Damen to feel welcomed and take news to his father of what gracious hosts the King and Queen had been and they figured what better way than to have him act his Princely self in their home. 

Lunch was happy and there was music and dancers and there was a small theatrical performance of one of Laurent’s favorite plays afterwards. Damen sat beside him and they held hands. Laurent didn’t have to explain to Damen how to act in public, he knew Royal protocol for a courting Royal couple and held Laurent’s hand and only kissed his hand here and there with all the elegance of a Prince. Laurent found himself quite smitten. 

They were sitting in one of the many sitting rooms before dinner, whispering quietly to themselves when Damen gave him another gift.  

“You’re spoiling me! You realize this is the first of many of my birthdays we’ll be spending together,” Laurent whispered to him.  

“I do and I plan to make each one special,” Damen said with his gorgeous dimpled grin. He pulled a velvet pouch from a small jacket pocket and gave it to Laurent. “I was going to wait but I believe it matches your outfit,” he said.  

Laurent grinned as he pulled the velvet pouch open and found a gorgeous silver hair pin. The top was in the shape of the white flower Damen had brought him from the Summer Palace, except the leaves here had gorgeous opals. Laurent stared at it. “It’s beautiful!” He said. 

“May I?” Damen asked. 

Laurent nodded and let Damen slide it into the braid above his left ear. “Thank you,” Laurent whispered. 

Damen picked his hand up and kissed it. “I wish you to wear it on our wedding day,” he said softly. “Promise me.”

“I promise you,” Laurent whispered back. They were so immersed in each other they didn’t notice the person who entered the sitting room.  

“Well, well, well,” came an arrogant voice from behind Damen. Laurent jumped slightly and Damen tensed. He held on to Laurent’s hand as he turned. Laurent’s uncle was in the sitting room with them. “Nothing like young love!” He said. 

Laurent and Damen stood up. Laurent gripped Damen’s hand. “I’m sorry, who are you and why are you interrupting the Prince and I?” Damen asked, standing straight. 

Laurent stepped a bit closer to Damen. He saw the anger flash in his uncle’s eyes. Laurent knew Damen knew who this was, but Damen had not and would never forgive him for entering Laurent’s bedchambers the year prior. Standing up straight, Damen was an inch or two taller than Laurent’s uncle and he meant to make that obvious. Typical alpha behavior. Laurent remembered his mother’s warnings. Before the situation escalated he decided to be the diplomat.  

“Uncle!” Laurent said. “Have you met Prince Damianos Of Akielos? He is my honored personal guest. I’m sure by now you’ve heard of our courtship?” 

Laurent’s uncle eyed Damen up and down and then bowed his head. “Pleased to make your acquaintance Prince Damianos,” he said.

“Likewise,” Damen replied, a bit less tense. 

Laurent’s uncle suddenly gave him a smug smile. “How is your brother Prince Kastor?” He asked. “I remember him a smart and accomplished young man when I went to celebrate his 21st birthday. Right before war broke out at Marlas. You were.... 12? Right?”

“Yes,” Damen said and Laurent could feel he was taken by surprise, not knowing he had been at Kastor’s birthday party. 

“Yes, I remember you and that other boy, the one who would follow you everywhere, following you around like a puppy dog, giving you big puppy eyes at every turn.”

Damen let out a breath. “I don’t know who you speak of.” 

“You do, you brought him here.” He suddenly looked at Laurent. “If he wasn’t an alpha I wouldn’t be surprised if Prince Damianos had bedded him. Tales of his virility are know through the land. Akielons are Barbarians in bed so they say!”

“Uncle!” Laurent said sternly and he could feel the anger rising in Damen. 

“Or maybe he _has_ bedded the other. Weak alphas don’t mind it, so I’ve heard. Maybe you and he can compare stories, nephew!”  

“Stories about what?” Came the voice of Queen Hennike. She walked into the sitting room and Laurent felt Damen ease up. They had been squeezing their  hands together.

“Yes, stories about what?” Damen asked. “Would you like to repeat it in front of Her Majesty, the Queen?”

Laurent’s uncle merely smiled. “Perhaps another time, I’m quite tired. Your Majesty,” He said bowing for the Queen and then he turned on his heel and walked off. 

“What was he doing?”

“Trying to get Damen to punch him, I’m sure,” Laurent said. Damen let our a huff of air and put his hands on his hips, turning away. 

“Prince Damianos,” the Queen said sternly. “And I say this with all the love of a mother, you must always control your anger. You are soon to be King and a level head is most necessary.”

“Yes, Queen Hennike,” Damen said looking at her with worry. Laurent knew Damen would not want to disappoint her or his father. 

The Queen gave him a warm smile and walked forward. She lovingly placed her hand on his cheek and Damen stood frozen in surprise. “Now I know he can be an ass and will try his best to rattle you. Don’t let him! He’s a bully and he will push your buttons and the best way to win is to never show he’s bothered you! Can you do that?”

“Yes, I can and will,” Damen said giving her a warm smile.  

“That’s a sweet boy,” she said. “Now you two have about an hour before you’re expected in the dining hall. You will be greeting everyone _again_ , you’ll both be seated between the King and I at the Royal table for dinner.” 

“Thank you, mother,” Laurent said. 

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Damen said. 

“Amongst us, you can just call me Hennie,” she said with a wink.

Damen grinned. “And you can call me Damen.”

“Damen, I like that,” the Queen said. She gave Laurent a peck on the cheek and walked out of the sitting room. 

 

* * *

 

The dinner was a marvelous affair. It took a while for everyone to come in and be seated and Damen and Laurent greeted all the guests and Laurent received gift after gift which he placed in the table behind him which quickly filled.  

Once everyone was seated, with Damen beside the Queen, the 12 course meal began. All the dishes were very traditional Veretian cuisine and all Laurent’s favorites.  

“Mother you have outdone yourself!” Laurent said happily.  

“You deserve the world, my love!” She said with a wide smile.  

“Indeed he does!” Damen replied. 

Laurent let the Queen and Damen talk during dinner. He suddenly wondered about Damen and how hard it must have been to loose his mother so young. He wondered if maybe he and the Queen could grow close and he could one day see her as a maternal figure.  

“Your Mother has great instinct when it comes to people,” King Aleron said softly beside Laurent. Laurent turned to look at him. “When she tells me not to trust, I listen.”

Laurent gazed at his father. “And did you always listen?” He asked curiously. 

He looked surprised at Laurent’s question and seemed to contemplate his answer. “No,” he finally said truthfully. “No. I always believe I knew better. It took me a while.”

“What made you change?” Laurent asked. 

The King took a deep breath. “Auguste had just been born and we were spending a lot of time with him. I knew I had a Kingdom to care for but I also had just become a father and Auguste meant to world to me so I began to delegate some matters to some members of council and others in court,” the King said. “I was needed in Patras and the thought of being gone weeks and leaving my wife and months old child didn’t sit well with me, so I called upon a noble man who lived close to the border. His father had been close friends with my father and we were boyhood friends.” 

“Ok,” Laurent said. 

“Hennike told me she never liked him and told me not to send him and to send someone else. Another nobleman close to the border who... wasn’t as rich,” the King said. “The business was nothing major, it was discussing trade routes, and truly just a little formality. Anyway, I didn’t listen to your mother.” 

“What happened?” Laurent asked. 

“My good friend made a backdoor deal! He would let them come through his land to avoid the border guards and not pay taxes on their goods!”

“How did you find out?” Laurent asked. 

“He got drunk one night and told a group of noble men and two came to me. The first being the one your mother told me to send in the first place. Auguste was about one when I heard of it.”

“Been trusting mother more since then?”

“Indeed I have,” the King said. “And she seems to like your Prince.”

Laurent turned and saw Damen and his mother laughing. It warmed him heart. “Well, that’s a good thing then,” he said softly.

 

* * *

 

The celebrations went on late into the night and Laurent was getting tired. He looked at Damen who seemed wide awake and was now chatting it up with Auguste and thought of what his mother had said. About not ‘giving it up’ all the time. He looked at his mother now. It was almost as if she read his mind.  

“Oh! Go tell him to help you carry your birthday presents to your room! Quickly! People are beginning to leave and I’ll cover for you! But don’t get used to this! It’s only because it your birthday!”

“Thank you Mother!” Laurent said feeling suddenly awake. 

“Have you drunk your thistle tea?” She asked sternly. 

“Yes, Your Majesty!” Laurent said back seriously. 

She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm. “Go before I change my mind!”

Laurent grinned and walked over to Damen and Auguste. “Damen, would you be so kind as to help me carry my presents to my room?” He asked. Auguste furrowed his brow. “I have Mother’s blessing,” Laurent said before Auguste said anything. 

“I swear! She lets you get away with  _anything_! ” He said, amused.

“Right because when you had your 21st and that red headed noblewoman from Patras crawled in your bed it wasn’t mother who helped get her back to her room before her father found out!”

“How do you know of that?!” Auguste asked. 

“I have my ways!” Laurent said and pulled Damen by the elbow.  

It took them both and a couple of more servants to bring the presents to Laurent’s private sitting room. Damen was able to sneak off without problem but Laurent was stopped countless times. Finally, he jogged up the hallway and caught up with Damen. 

“I thought I’d never leave!” He said and they walked into his sitting room. Laurent thanked and dismissed his servants. He grinned at Damen. Damen looked back at him, his eyes dark. “You should know,” Laurent said as he pulled on the top lace of his jacket. “You should do whatever your heart desires tonight.”

“Oh? Why has something changed?” Damen asked as he watched Laurent unlace his jacket slowly. 

“Well, now that we are officially courting things will be a bit more... formal.”

“Meaning..?” 

“Meaning,” Laurent said as he reached for Damen and pushed him into the bed. He climbed on top of him, straddling him. “You will not have me as often as you want.” 

Damen looked up at him pained. “But why?”

Laurent smiled and kissed him. “We need to find a happy medium my love.”

“But I want you so much. So, so much,” Damen said softly and Laurent chuckled and kissed him some more. 

“And I am all yours tonight,” Laurent whispered in his ear. 


	11. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Picking up right where we left off last week... in Laurent’s room after the day of birthday celebrations..._   
>  _Enjoy!_

Damen began by kissing the soft pale column that was Laurent’s neck. He loved his omega’s neck. It smelled heavenly, Damen could pick up hints of the jasmine and violet underneath the beta scent he wore. 

He slowly kept unlacing Laurent’s jacket, kissing his neck soft and slow. Once the jacket was open, Damen quickly unbuttoned his own jacket and threw it to the side. He slid Laurent’s jacket off, the fine fabric of the undershirt was warm and almost see through. Laurent was a vision. Damen pulled his shirt off and wrapped his arms around Laurent, laying him on the bed. He took off Laurent’s shiny knee high boots. Damen slipped his own boots off and then undid his pants and pushed them and his undergarments down. He was now naked. 

He loved the way Laurent’s eyes travelled over his body and lingered between his legs. He gave Laurent a satisfied grinned and he climbed on the bed towards him. 

“Now what is this formality business you speak of?” Damen asked he began to unlace Laurent’s pants.  

Laurent stayed quiet and Damen looked up. He could feel the nervousness radiating off Laurent and he sat back and looked at him. 

“What is it?” He asked rubbing Laurent’s thigh in a loving way. 

Laurent sat up. “In a nutshell,” he began softly. “Mother... and you know I love her and you know she has only our best interest at heart.”

“Yes I believe so,” Damen replied. 

“She... she believes I shouldn’t be so willing to come to your bed. She wishes for me to make sure you keep interest in me until we marry.” Laurent’s voice was a soft whisper. 

Damen felt his heart clench slightly. He swallowed. “You don’t truly believe I’d lose interest do you?”

“I don’t know, Alpha,” Laurent said carefully. Damen could tell he was trying to not anger him. 

“Laurent, I will never anger at your honestly. Please, I never wish for you to hide anything from me. Always speak truthfully to me.”

Laurent nodded. “I don’t wish for you to be angry but I had never thought of it the way she put it.” He licked his lips nervously. “I mean I’ve been with no one but you and of course my body...  _aches_ for you.”

Damen reacted. “I wish to make it all better sweet one,” he said cupping Laurent’s face.  

Laurent turned his face into Damen’s palm and kissed it. His breath was shaky. At moments like this he felt he had no willpower. How could he ever say no to Damen? It was in his blood. He had to submit to his alpha. He opened his eyes and looked right into Damen’s. 

“What if you bore of me when the next pretty omega comes along?”

“No, little one, I only want  _you_!” Damen scooped Laurent up into his arms, he brought Laurent on his lap, straddling him. “I wish for none other. Please believe me.”  

He pulled Laurent close and Laurent felt all the love and adoration Damen felt. He was overwhelmed by it.  

“I love you,” Damen said.  

“I love you,” Laurent replied. 

They pulled back and Damen gently caressed his hair. Laurent was amazed at how gentle Damen’s large hands were. They were strong and gentle. It was such an intoxication combination. He could lavish love and soft affections on Laurent as easily as he could pin him down and have his way with him.  

Laurent pressed his hips downward. “I could never say no to you,” Laurent said in a startling moment as he felt his body begin to take over. His mind was slightly fuzzy. He had noticed his tea suppressed his feelings and gave him clarity around every other alpha except Damen. “When I’m with you...” Laurent continued. “I can’t think.”

“Then don’t think,” Damen said. 

“You’ll take care of me?”

“Always, my love,” Damen said and they kissed.  

Laurent was growing hot. Hot and his abdomen seemed on fire. He was panting. “Alpha,” he said. 

Damen felt the intoxicating scent of Laurent. It smelled as if Laurent was in heat, the scent, of course, just a mere trace of what a full on heat would produce, but enough for Damen to pick it up. His alpha instincts took over. 

He reached down and unlaced Laurent’s pants as quickly as he could. “Lay back,” Damen said and Laurent obeyed. Damen slid everything off Laurent until he lay naked. Beautifully naked. Damen could hardly contain his desire. He slid his hands under Laurent’s knees and pushed them up and out and went for Laurent’s entrance. 

Damen licked up all of Laurent’s slick, moaning at the taste. He slid his tongue in, pleasuring Laurent and lapping up what he could. It was heaven. Heaven. Laurent’s scent was most potent here, although still only a trace of what it had been with Laurent fully in heat, but enough to drive Damen wild. 

Once he had licked him clean he let go of Laurent’s knees and sucked on his cock. Damen sucked and swirled his tongue around Laurent’s beautiful cock. It was the most gorgeous one Damen had ever seen. Laurent was larger than any other male omega he had met, just as he was taller, his cock was flushed pink and so hard and it tasted incredible to Damen. It was in perfect proportion to Laurent’s beautiful body.  

“Oh, how could I ever,  _ever_ tire of this?” Damen half asked himself and Laurent. “Nothing and no one is more beautiful or perfect.” Damen kissed up Laurent’s abdomen, all the way up to Laurent’s chest. He kissed and sucked each tiny pink nipple. Laurent moaned and whined softly. “Laurent, my love,” Damen said between pants. “Please trust and believe there will never be another, there could never be anyone else. You are everything I could ever wish for.” 

Laurent felt as if he was on fire. “Alpha,” He said panting. “Fill me.  _Now._ Please!” 

Damen didn’t hesitate, and with one swift movement plunged himself into his omega. They both groaned. Laurent was so wet and Damen’s throbbing hard on slid in without resistance. Laurent’s body was hot and tight around Damen. He panted as he enjoyed the sensation. Laurent whimpered. Damen was large and the stretch felt so good. So good. His body wanted this. Needed this.  

“Alpha, please, more,” Laurent begged. 

“Yes,” Damen said and began to move in and out of him. He felt Laurent tighten his legs around his hips, Damen slid his left arm down, pressed his large palm on the small of Laurent’s back, lifting him half off the bed and holding him tight to his own body so he could fuck his omega deeply. The only parts of Laurent touching the bed now, were his shoulders, neck and head. 

Damen did not hold back. Laurent could hardly breath as Damen filled him and slid in and out of him. He was gasping for breath and holding on to his alpha for dear life. 

In Vere, Alphas of noble birth did not mark their female partners. It was thought demeaning and a high born female omega’s neck was never marked. Laurent felt surprised at how much he wished for Damen to bite him and mark him. So everyone could know, he thought. So everyone can see I am taken. That I’m  _his_.

Laurent groaned as he felt Damen drive in deeper. So deep. Then the sudden urge for Damen to knot him came. “Knot me, Alpha,” Laurent begged. His mind was not his own at the moment. His omega instincts had taken over.  

Damen was surprised but too far gone to worry and his body responded. “Come for me,” Damen said and Laurent stroked himself a few times and spilled over his stomach and chest. Damen grinned at the tightening around him. He kept going as long as he could and then he felt the knot forming. Laurent whimpered with oversensitivity as he began to feel the stretch of it. 

“Sshh, it’s ok, sweet one. I got you. I got you,” Damen said softly. He felt Laurent relax and Damen laid him down on the bed and gently turned him to his side as he laid down behind him, spooning him. He held Laurent tightly, a large warm palm on Laurent’s lower abdomen as the knot formed and they were held together in place. Damen kissed Laurent’s neck softly. It was sweaty and smelled wonderful. 

Damen pressed his nose to it and took in Laurent’s sweet scent. “You’re so perfect, baby,” Damen whispered. “So incredibly perfect.”

 

* * *

 

Damen awoke as the sun was rising the following morning. Laurent was a sweet smelling bundle of soft pale limbs in Damen’s arms. Damen smiled out of happiness and then, in his clearer state of mind he thought of last night.  

Before Laurent he had only had omega’s in heat for their first night. Similarly, his and Laurent’s first time, he had been in heat and Damen had knotted him as he had the other omega slaves he had had. During their time at the Summer Palace though, Damen had never knotted Laurent. He had last night. He wondered why. During the night, as they had slept, Damen had softened and slid out of Laurent. The scent in the room was unmistakable. 

Damen laid still a moment longer and then Laurent had began to stir. Damen kissed his temple softly. “Oh, you have to get to your room,” Laurent said half asleep still.  

“I think I should stay. We should bathe. We.. can’t you smell it?” Damen asked.  

Laurent’s eyes blinked open. He groaned slightly as he rolled onto his back. “You knotted me,” Laurent said softly. 

Damen nodded. “My body... I can’t control that,” Damen whispered. 

“No, I know. I felt a burning in my abdomen before we started, once we were naked,” Laurent whispered. 

“Maybe it was time for your heat?” Damen asked. 

“But the tea Paschal gives me is meant take care of that,” Laurent said, eyes a bit wide.  

“Maybe he needs to make it more potent?” Damen asked.  

“I’ve no idea,” Laurent said. “Maybe we should send for him?” 

Damen nodded. 

It was still pretty early and everyone had gone to bed late the night before. No one noticed as Jord brought a change of clothes to Damen brought by Pallas or how Paschal slipped into Laurent’s room. 

Once bathed and changed, both Princes sat with Paschal in the sitting room and, with a slight air of embarrassment explained the night before to him. 

Paschal looked unaffected. “Yes, I made the tea more potent after your first heat Your Grace, I will change it again. The affection you two have for each other is indeed bringing on your heat,” Paschal explained to Laurent. 

Laurent sat with a straight back and what he hoped was a neutral expression, but he felt the burning in his cheeks as he Paschal said this. He glanced at Damen who looked... stupidly happy! 

“So I did this? I brought on his heat?” Damen asked with a huge grin. Laurent rolled his eyes and suppressed a groan. 

“In so many words,” Paschal said still very much unaffected. “It’s a very simple biological response. You’re both in love and your bodies know this. You’re both young, his Grace is very fertile around you and your Grace very virile. It’s a perfect storm so to say. Emotions play a big part in the alpha omega dynamics. Your bodies wish to reproduce and so, his Highness went into heat, yes. This would not happen out of cycle if you were not here, your Grace and so yes, it was indeed you.”

Damen beamed at Laurent who wished he could disappear for a moment. Paschal stood up. He produced a small pouch from his cloak. “As of tomorrow I shall start with a more potent tea, your Majesty,” he said. 

“Thank you, Paschal,” Laurent murmured feeling he could not be any more embarrassed at the moment.  

“If I may, I will throw these herbs into the fire. The scent of... your nocturnal activities shall dissipate within the hour.” 

Laurent was wrong. He felt his neck burn now. 

“Oh the sheets are absolutely soiled!” Damen said and Laurent felt the flush spread to his chest. “Laurent was  so -“

“Yes! I think he can imagine!” Laurent said, mouth and throat dry.  

“Oh, nothing the servants haven't seen,” Paschal said. “As long as the scent it gone, there is no need to worry. I trust, your Highness has servants who do not have loose tongues.” 

“Indeed,” Laurent said and he watched as Paschal marched to the fireplace and threw a bunch of herbs in there. “An hour, two the most,” Paschal said as he walked past them. 

“Thank you, Paschal,” Laurent and Damen said in unison. 

 

* * *

Laurent and Damen joined everyone for brunch. Some guests didn’t even show up for that.  

Laurent avoided conversation with his Queen mother, feeling one look at him and she would know something had happened and he wished to not answer any embarrassing questions. He wasn’t ready to tell her just yet. He only asked her where his father and Auguste were.

“To hung over to make it to brunch!” She said. Her and Damen talked and talked and talked and eventually Laurent felt at ease and happy to just see Damen and his mother get along so splendidly.  

Once brunch was over, they walked back to Laurent’s room. It had been over two hours since Paschal had thrown the herbs into the fire and Laurent was pleased he could smell nothing when he walked into the bedchambers. He sent for his oldest, most trusted servant.  

She was quick to strip the bed and place new linens. Laurent and Damen sat in the sitting area, the chess table set up between them. She bowed to them as she left. Laurent let out a sigh of relief. He glanced at Damen who had that huge goofy grin back on his face. 

Laurent picked up one of his bishops and threw it at Damen. “Will you stop smiling you silly brute!”

Damen laughed as he scooped up the bishop. He reached for Laurent’s hand. “I brought on your heat! Do you know how amazing that feels?! Now imagine us being married and you not having to drink that silly tea!” Laurent felt his smile falter slightly as Damen’s grin grew wider, his cute dimples showing. “You will be pregnant in no time! We will have 5 sons in 5 years!”

Laurent felt all his breath escape him. He remained silent.  

“Or... not?” Damen asked softly, his grin now gone. “Do you not wish to have -“

“No! I mean yes! I mean...” Laurent shook his head. 

“What is it?” Damen asked and Laurent could feel the nervousness and concern. He slid off his chair and went to sit on Damen’s lap and gave him a kiss. Damen instantly calmed. 

“That silly tea has kept me alive all these years, Damen,” Laurent said softly. 

“Oh, I am so sorry my love. I’m an idiot -“

“No, you meant no harm,” Laurent said. He held Damen’s face in his hands. “But know that if it is found out I’m an omega -“

“Yes, yes I know sweetheart. I know.” Damen held Laurent tight. They sat there a moment holding each other. “You do wish to give me children though, don’t you? You’ll be King of Akielos with me. Omega or not, Vere cannot touch you! I highly doubt Auguste would incite war over your omega status.”

Laurent bit the inside of his bottom lip. “Do you think the people of Akielos want me as their King? As their omega King?” 

“They  _better_ ,” Damen said in a low growl. 

Laurent kissed Damen’s nose. “Well, I’m to spend six month in Ios learning royal protocol,” Laurent said with smile. 

Damen grinned. “You’re coming back with me then?”

“Yes,” Laurent said. “Will you stay til spring though? You can learn a bit more of Vere and the roads will be free of snow by then.”

“Yes,” Damen said caressing Laurent’s face. “I will send word to father today.”

“Good,” Laurent said softly and leaned in and kissed Damen.

 

* * *

 

 

Paschal was in his physician chambers. He had begun to add more of the herbs needed to the bundles he left pre made for Prince Laurent’s tea. He decided to make the beta scent more potent as well. He worked diligently and was slightly startled when the heavy wooden door of his chamber was pushed open. 

He looked up and saw the King’s brother enter. Paschal gathered the herb bundles quickly and stored them in a small brown sack. 

“Good afternoon, Sir,” Paschal said nonchalantly. No one was supposed to just enter his chambers. His presence could be requested but these chambers were off limits and everyone knew this. He was disturbed. “Are you ill?” He asked. He walked forward and opened his door and looked at the King’s brother expectantly. 

“Not at all,” he said. “I came to ask you a private question.” 

“Let us chat outside,” Paschal said pleasantly. “I have some potent remedies in here that might offend your noble nose, sir, please,” Paschal motioned to the door. 

The man peered over to Paschal’s table but Paschal knew all he could see was glass phials and different herbs. He did not have the knowledge to know what Paschal had been up to. There was a tense moment in which Paschal thought he may not exit. But exit he did and once the door was closed Paschal quickly locked it. The key, the only one to his chamber, never left his person.  

They began to walk. “How may I assist you sir?”

The King’s brother looked down his nose at Paschal. “I see the Prince takes a tea every morning that is specifically made for him. This practice has been going on for at least a year. Is the young Prince ill?”

Paschal felt a cold chill run through him but his face did not show it. He smiled up at the bearded man. Paschal never liked him. “Oh on the contrary sir! The young Prince is in most excellent health. The tea is something I make just for him to make sure he stays in such good health.”

“Oh! So the tea is for good health! You will not mind then giving me some herbs for me to use? I wish to be in the best possible health as well.”

Paschal let out a soft chuckle. “I will be more than pleased to prepare some herb bundles for you, sir, but I think it will not come as a surprise that the health needs of a still growing 16 year old Prince are far different than that of a... man of mature age.” Paschal gave the man a smile. “I will be more than glad to make you your own bundles and add some herbs for aching joints and some,” Paschal leaned a little closer. “Herbs for virility if -“

“I do not need such help! Thank you!” The King’s brother said, the poison in his voice audible. “Tell me, who asked for you to make the tea for the Prince?”

“With all due respect, sir,” Paschal said in his soft, even voice. He stopped walking in front of one of the guards that lined the hall. “The Prince’s health is actually not a matter you need to concern yourself with. If I may, could I suggest any further questions you have, you may direct them to the Queen.”

“Not the King?” The man asked smugly. 

“You may if you wish sir, but the diet and herbal supplements of both the Crown Prince and the young Prince are a matter their mother governs and not their father. It’s usually that way in most homes in Vere,” Paschal said pleasantly. He smiled when he saw the annoyance in the bearded man’s face. “Now, about  _your_ herb bundles sir, do you suffer form constipation or any other -“

“No!” The man said and squinted his eyes at Paschal. “Never mind that! Good day, Paschal,” he said and turned and walked down the hallway. Once he was gone Paschal turned to the guard behind him.  

“Quickly! Fetch me the Queen and tell her it is important!”

“Yes, sir,” the guard said and left. Paschal returned to his locked chamber. 

 

* * *

 

“And are you  _sure_ there was no way he could figure out what the herbs could be for?” The Queen whispered.  

“Your Highness it took me seven years to get the herb blend remotely right and then another two to perfect it.”

The Queen looked at him quizzically. “How did you test it?”

“Omega slaves,” Paschal said. The Queen nodded. “Same with the beta scent,” he continued. “As educated and as smart and his Majesty’s brother thinks he is, there is no way he could know just by looking at the herbs. Two of them aren’t even from Vere. There is no way he would know them.”

The Queen sighed. “So at the moment he probably thinks Laurent is ill and we wish to keep it secret.”

“That’s what I assume,” Paschal said.  

“And he mentioned the King because he believes you and I are hiding whatever ailment Laurent has from him.”

“I believe that was his train of though, yes.”

The Queen looked at Paschal. “Last year I had words with him. This year I believe my husband should do the honors.” 

Paschal only bowed his head. 

“Anything else?” She asked.  

“Yes. Please send me a couple of well trusted guards. I wouldn’t put it past the noble gentleman to break into my chamber and steal the herbs. I’ll take everything I use for his Grace’s tea and beta scent and will put it in one of the palace’s secret chambers. I’ll leave a sack with common herb supplements for him to take.”

The Queen smiled at Paschal. “I’ll send Jord and another man of his choosing right away.”

“Thank you, your Highness,” Paschal said bowing his head. 

“No, thank you Paschal. You truly are a life saver. In every sense of the word.” The Queen squeezed his forearm and Paschal’s chest swelled with pride at his service for his beloved Queen and Prince. 


	12. Keep Your Friends Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry it has been so long! I’m posting weekly again! Pinky swear!_   
>  _So to recap, when we last left off, Laurent was 16 and Damen 19, and Damen had just began to court Laurent! Evil uncle was lurking like ALWAYS! And he tried to find out what the tea was Paschal was giving him!! Ok! On to the story!_   
>  _ENJOY! <3 _

The King’s brother wasn’t seen the next day. Upon asking the servants and guards, it was found out that the King’s brother had left early that morning. The Queen was happy about this but didn’t let it show. She waited a couple of weeks before bringing his brother’s behavior to the King. 

“I’m sorry to say I don’t trust him,” she said as he combed her long golden hair one night. 

The King glanced her way. “He’s my brother,” he said. 

“I know, my love,” she said softly. She got up from her stool and walked to her husband, running her hands up his chest and giving him a soft smile. “And I know that means something to you, but it doesn’t mean it means anything to him.”

The King took a deep breath in and out and gave his wife a kiss. 

 

* * *

 

Laurent felt the weeks passed rather quickly. Without the nuisance of his uncle, life was very pleasant and no one was hovering over him and Damianos when they spent time together. Laurent also took it upon himself to make friend with Nikandros. He felt Nikandros cared for Damianos as a brother, as a  _real_ brother, the way he knew he and Auguste cared for one another, and if he was to become his closest advisor once he became King, Laurent felt it was imperative for he and Nikandros to have a good relationship. 

King Aleron had taken the custom of having Damen and Auguste join him in one of the sitting rooms daily for an hour or so, to discuss ‘matters of the Kingdom’ as he called it, and so Laurent took that time to get to know Nikandros more. It was clear Nikandros was devoted. Laurent felt the warmth radiate off him whenever he spoke of Damen. 

On one such evening, they were in the sitting room of Laurent’s chambers playing chess. Nikandros had began to warm up to Laurent and so he was speaking more freely. He was speaking of his and Damen’s childhood. Running through the palace as boys and getting into all kinds of mischief.  

“And what memories of Kastor?” Laurent asked nonchalantly. 

Nikandros shrugged. “He’s Damen’s brother... nothing anyone can do about it.”

“Do you trust him?” Laurent asked. 

“I only trust Damen,” Nikandros replied and Laurent nodded at his answer. 

“Indeed,” Laurent said softly. 

 

* * *

The weather began to warm and the snow began to recede and soon enough, spring came to Arles. Laurent and Damen were able to ride beyond the castle and into the woods as they had the summer they had met, with Jord and Nikandros escorting them.

“We will be leaving for Ios soon,” Damen said grinning at Laurent. 

Laurent grinned back. “You must miss home.”

“Yes,” Damen said slowly. He moved his horse closer to Laurent and held his left hand out. Laurent placed his right hand on top. “But, home is also where you are.”

Laurent felt himself warm all over. He didn’t know how it was that Damen did that, warm his body all over with his words and his loving gaze, but he did it and did it often and Laurent wasn’t going to fight it. 

 

* * *

_Two Years Later_

 

Queen Hennike brushed her hair and puts it up elegantly, the pin Damen had gifted her a couple of years earlier shines as she pins it in. She looks up as she hears a soft knock on the door.  

“Come in!” The Queen replies in Akielon. She has become fluent these last couple of years. Lykaios walks in. She keeps her head bowed as she walks forward.  

“Is there anything my  majesty  may require?” The sweet girl asks. She uses the Veretian word for majesty, it was a choice Damen had made to have his staff refer to Laurent and his family with their Veritian titles. The Queen liked him a little more for that. 

Queen Hennike smiled and reached for Lykaios’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze. “Just my tea, my dear girl,” she replies. Lykaios smiles warmly and nods as she turns to fetch the Queen her tea.  

Queen Hennike had picked Lykaios out the first time she had come to Ios two years ago. She was a young omega, Laurent’s age, and the Queen had heard through palace gossip that she was Damen’s favorite slave. The Queen has been pleasant and warm and the girl was very trusting having had never been mistreated by Damen, which in the Queen’s mind, spoke volumes of him. It didn’t take long for Lykaios to feel comfortable around the Queen and for her tongue to loosen up. 

Lykaios was a perfect ally. She was beautiful and  Damen cared for her greatly, but most importantly, the servants and other slaves liked and trusted her. They felt she had a direct line to Damen and so, would sometimes ask her to speak to him of certain things and would also tell her gossip they heard. Also, the Queen could inquire about Akielon culture from someone who was not royalty, and so Queen Hennike felt her view of things were that of an average Akielon and the Queen wished to know those as well. She wished to know how Akielons truly felt about a foreign King. The Queen also wondered how they an omega in power.

A hint of an answer came from one of the many evenings the Queen and Lykaios were chatting. “Oh and have you met Meniados? Kyros of Sicyon?” Lykaios asked.

“No,” the Queen replied with a smile. “Is be nice?”

“Yes! And so handsome! He’s an omega so he has such a pretty face and thank the gods all of his three children look like him! His husband is very nice but not so handsome! But he’s a strong Alpha! Meniados did well in choosing him.”

The Queen sat stunned for about a second. “Oh and omega can be a Kyros?” The Queen asked offhandedly.

“An omega can be anything they wish in Akielos,” Lykaios replied.

“Even King or Queen?” Queen Hennike asked.

“If they are of good birth or Royal blood, yes!” Lykaios said. The Queen smiled and liked her even more.

 

The Queen had decided to have a talk with Laurent the previous year as they were in their carriage on their second trip to Ios. It had been decided that Laurent would spend six months abroad and six months at home so he could learn as much as he could about Akielon culture. The Queen would be escorting him until the Princes were engaged.  

“My love,” the Queen said turning to Laurent. 

“Yes, Mother?” Laurent replied closing the book he had been reading. 

She looked into Laurent’s blue eyes and smiled. “I... wish to have an adult conversation with you and I wish for you to hear me out until I  have finished speaking.”

“Alright,” Laurent said furrowing his brow slightly. 

The Queen took one of his hands. “Damianos has a very lovely slave named Lykaios,” the Queen began. Laurent tensed slightly at this. “She is a slave, yes, and she had her First Night with your Prince. He also seems to have taken a bit of a liking to her as she has joined him more than once.” Laurent’s face was stoic. He showed no emotion yet he was not meeting his mother’s eyes. 

“Now, we must of course remember Akielon customs are much different from our own and whatever arrangements you and your Prince make  after  you are engaged and wed are completely private and up to you both only,” the Queen continued. “But,” she said and Laurent finally looked at her. “I have grown to like this girl very much.” 

Laurent looked slightly puzzled. 

“Remember Laurent, Damianos’s success and survival, apart from your own personal safety, are your top priority and that means surrounding yourself with people you trust and choosing those trusted to be in places where they can be most useful to you. From a slave all the way up to a Kyros.”

Laurent nodded as his mother’s words sunk in. 

 

In the year that followed, Laurent took it upon himself to get to know the people in the palace, in Theomedes’s court. There were many but Laurent had a good memory. He knew Damen wished to please him and so Laurent began to weed out those which he felt did not have Damen’s best interest in mind. Thankfully there were not many and Theomedes’s and Kastor’s men were beyond Laurent’s and Damen’s control.  

 

Now at  21, Damen had officially been made Crown Prince of Akielos. There had been a large celebration in Ios that lasted three full days. Laurent, now 18, was dizzy by the end of it but it had been great fun and Laurent had truly enjoyed it.  During the crowing ceremony, Laurent had stood beside Kastor, at Damen’s request. Kastor and he were given royal blue capes. Kastor hadn’t seemed happy with the arrangement, but Theomedes had said it was a good idea. 

“Let our people see your Prince,” Theomedes had said to Damen. “Let then come to know him so that he too is loved when he becomes their King comes.”

Indeed there had been lots of curiosity about Laurent. When he had come previously he had just stayed in Ios and had met whoever had happen to be visiting the palace, but Damen officially becoming the Crown was a huge deal and the ceremony was a Royal  one and so all the Kyroi gathered, Queen Hennike and Auguste attended as well as royal delegations from Patras and Vask. 

Everyone wanted to meet Laurent. Everyone wanted to see the Princes together and of course, speculate how this changed the dynamics of the region. Suddenly, Vere and Akielos were beginning to look like one Kingdom in the eyes of Patras and Vask.  

“We hope you still look to your brothers of Patras as your closest allies,” Prince Torveld said to Damianos as everyone mingled after the large dinner that had been had. This was the last night of celebrations, everyone would be making their way home the following morning.

Laurent shifted slightly, leaning just a bit closer to Damianos, a swelling of pride in him. Damianos already looked every bit a King. He exuded it and it seemed everyone that had come to Ios to celebrate was beginning to truly see him as such and not just a young man who would one day be King. Laurent too, had the easy grace of Royalty, and it was easy for everyone to see what a power and beautiful couple they were together. 

Laurent looked almost exotic in his long pale limbs, with all the grace of Veritian royalty, dressed in a chiton and sandals. In  the last couple of years, Damen had had several chitons made for Laurent and Laurent had enjoyed the different fabrics and textures of them all. He looked perfect in all of them.

“Our brother of Patras, your loyalty has and always will be appreciated and treated with care. I wish during my reign we work even closer together and forge and even stronger alliance,” Damen said.

Laurent couldn’t help the grin as he gazed at Damen and then up at Torveld who bowed his head and walked off, seemingly pleased with Damen’s answer. 

 

It was a few hours later when Damen and Laurent retired to bed. In Ios, Laurent’s room was joined to Damen’s and so they went back and forth as they so pleased. Laurent felt more relaxed here, and so found it easier to let his guard down and be as physically affectionate as he wished to be with Damen. Even Queen Hennike seemed a bit less strict, although she reminded Laurent, specially on nights when they had Royal company to act with grace, which, of course, he always did. 

Laurent was in his bedchamber, changing out of his silky pale blue chiton. Laurent really liked it. Damen had brought a wonderful cloths merchant to the palace last year and he explained to him that he wished Laurent to be in a chiton but with the finer fabric that was used for Veretian clothing. As a result, Laurent now had a large collection of chitons of different cloths, some capes, all blue which was the color the royal family wore, red was preserved for the King or Queen, although the capes for anyone but the King or Queen where only a ceremonial thing. 

Laurent also now owned several knee high sandals. Laurent’s favorite were the ones he had on tonight. They were made out of leather but painted gold. Laurent loved the way Damen’s eyes always lingered on him when he had them on. He reserved them for special occasions. 

Laurent undid the pin at his shoulder and as he untied the tie at his waist he heard some footfalls behind him. He turned and saw Damen leaning against the archway of his room. He smiled at Laurent. Whenever they spent the night together they normally went to Damen’s room. It had a larger bed. Laurent watched with an amused little smile as Damen walked into his room and laid on his stomach on Laurent’s bed. He had his chin on his right palm, he looked quite youthful like this.  

“Please, don’t stop on my behalf,” Damen said with a gorgeous grin, dimple showing.  

Laurent chuckled and pulled the chiton off. The soft, delicate fabric fell to the floor. Damen pushed up and made his way to the edge of Laurent’s bed that was closest to Laurent. He stood and quickly disposed of his own chiton, pulling Laurent close. Laurent felt his breath leave him as their bodies gently collided together.  

Damen claimed Laurent’s mouth greedily. “You looked so perfect tonight,” Damen groaned breathlessly onto Laurent’s lips. “The way the fabric brushes on your gorgeous thighs and those golden sandals.” 

Laurent let out a soft laugh as Damen kissed down his neck. Damen picked Laurent up and took him to the bed, laying on top of him. 

“My sandals,” Laurent was barely able to say before Damen claimed his lips again. 

“Leave them,” Damen softly growled into Laurent’s neck.  

Laurent was panting, his body hot. He loved how much Damen wanted him always, but tonight... it felt more intense. “What’s gotten into you?” Laurent asked as Damen kissed his neck.  

Damen pushed up and gazed down into Laurent’s eyes. “I’m officially the Akielon Crown Prince. From now on, regardless of anything, I will be King, officially, and,” he gave Laurent a loving look. “And I can and will take care of you in every single way.”

Laurent said nothing and just closed his eyes as Damen kissed him again. He was left speechless as Damen kissed down his body. He gently kissed across Laurent’s chest, his tongue swirling around each nipple, eliciting moans from Laurent, who slid his hands into Damen’s thick curls, tugging gently as he pushed his hips up, the velvety smooth skin of the underside of his cock rubbing on the coarse tuft of hair above Damen’s own erection.  

Their bodies had changed a great deal in the last few years. Laurent was tall, taller than any omega Damen had ever seen, and lean, and strong but in a refined sense. His muscles were elegant and graceful and truly hid the strength he held in them. Damen and Laurent loved to take up practice swords and fight. Although it was impossible for Laurent to overpower Damen physically, what he lacked in physical strength he made with up with in cunning and skill. Damen had loved it the first time Laurent had pushed him down on the ground and had declared victory on him. 

Damen loved running his hands over Laurent’s body. Then fine blond hair that covered his legs and the trail from his navel down,  felt soft under Damen’s sword calloused hands. Damen had grown larger, more muscular with a scattering or dark hair on his chest and abdomen which Laurent loved. Damen practiced fighting pretty much daily and it showed. Laurent couldn’t help it. His mind and body were incredibly drawn to Damen’s alpha strength. And the scent of him while he fought off six of his men... was intoxication in ways Laurent couldn’t describe. 

Laurent gasped and groaned as Damen entered him. His body was warm and slick and Damen slid in without much resistance. He too groaned as he pushed himself all the way in. He felt it had been too long since he had been inside Laurent, where he belonged. Laurent chuckled, as if reading his mind. “It’s only been two days.”

“Two days too long,” Damen groaned into Laurent’s skin and began to move in him. 

Laurent’s breath hitched as Damen slid in as deep as he could. He wrapped his sandaled calves round Damen’s hips, wrapped his arms around his muscular shoulders and surrendered himself to Damen. It’s what came naturally and what was most fulfilling to both. Damen’s strength was match with his gentility. Laurent couldn’t wrap his mind around how Damen did it. How he could tenderly hold Laurent, gently stroke his face and hair and then fuck him senseless. Laurent loved feeling Damen’s full strength. He loved feeling owned by his alpha. He loved when he could feel him inside all of the next day and he loved when the sensitive skin of his inner thighs was left red and sore the following morning. Damen loved seeing it. He would kiss the reddened skin and lick it gently while feeling proud about it... All while his Alpha swelled with satisfaction.

“Oh Laurent,” Damen groaned. He could feel all Laurent was feeling and thinking. “My omega, you are the most gorgeous omega in the world and you’re mine, all mine.”

“All yours,” Laurent whispered. 

Damen slid out and turned him over. Laurent was now on his knees, his right hand gripping the bed frame. Damen entered him again, large hands on Laurent hips, and began to fuck him. Laurent closed his eyes and let his body feel it all. The absolute pleasure of being filled and fucked and owned. He cried out in ecstasy as he felt his orgasm building. When Damen fucked him like this, he normally came untouched. The pleasure was almost blinding. Damen leaned over Laurent, his large right palm now beside Laurent’s, gripping the bed frame as well. The bed shook and protested. 

Laurent squeezed his eyes shut as his skin filled with goosebumps, he came with a cry. Damen wrapped his left arm around him, holding him tight as he pounded in him, coming with a loud cry of his own. They collapsed on the bed. Panting. Sweaty. Blissfully spent. It took a while for Laurent to calm, for him to catch his breath and gather himself. Damen took even longer. 

 

Laurent laid on Damen. Cheek on his chest, he was softly caressing Damen’s chest hair. They laid nude on top of the bed covers. There was a cool night breeze that came in through the open balcony doors. The moonlight was bright and silvery blue. Laurent sighed contently. 

“So we have one year to plan our engagement celebration,” Damen said. 

Laurent grinned and pushed up. “Will it also be three days?”

“Three, five, seven, whatever you wish my love,” Damen said kissing Laurent’s fingertips.  

Laurent laughed softly. He was filled with joy. “And how long will our wedding celebration be?” He asked somewhat shyly. 

Damen grinned, dimple showing. “I’m thinking it should be at least two weeks! The whole kingdom will celebrate with us!”  

Laurent beamed at Damen. “Will they?”

“Yes!” Damen said, wrapping a strong arm around Laurent’s waist. “They will love their gorgeous new King! His beauty will be talked about through all of Akielos...” Damen drifted off. Laurent watched him carefully. “But,” Damen said softly. He looked up meeting Laurent’s eyes. “That will be nothing compared to the celebration the Kingdom will have when their Kings have their first child.”

Laurent swallowed. Damen always spoke of children. But this time... Laurent, for the first time, felt a yearning in him, brought on by the words Damen said. “You wish for a boy?” Laurent asked softly. 

Damen shrugged. “I think Kings are conditioned to want sons and if you trace back my father’s line you will see maybe one daughter for every ten sons,” Damen chuckled. 

Laurent smiled, his heart pounding in his chest. “I believe the same is for my father’s line. It’s him and his brother, me and my brother and my grandfather and great uncle. Always a King and a Prince.” 

Damen nodded. He reached up and caressed Laurent’s cheek. “I don’t care what we have. They will be perfect and beautiful and ours.”

“Yes,” Laurent said. He leaned in and kissed Damen. He laid back down on his broad chest and felt himself gently rise and fall with Damen’s breathing. Laurent closed his eyes. “And... will you always take slaves? Even after we marry?”

Damen stilled. “Does it bother you?” He asked softly. He pushed up to a seating position, and Laurent had no choice but to sit up as well.

“I...” Laurent began. He knew... he knew of Alpha appetites and Akielon culture. “I... I know it’s common here. In Vere there are pets...” but Laurent had the sudden thought that his parents never took pets. They loved each other. They had no need for pets. “As... as Crown Prince... as King... you may do as you wish.”

“You did not answer me,” Damen said softly. “Does it bother you?”

Laurent knew he couldn’t lie. “Yes,” he said softly. 

“Then I shall never take another.”

“But what will happen to them?” Laurent asked. He suddenly thought of Lykaios. She was an asset, truly.  

Damen furrowed his brow. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I... I have grown to like Lykaios.”

Damen smiled in surprised. “Well... she can stay in the palace. I’m sure you can find her things to do.”

“Keep them all,” Laurent said. “Being a Royal slave, I’m sure they provide for their families outside the palace. Keep them all.”

“Yes, my love,” Damen said. He pulled Laurent close to him. They settled down to sleep. 

“I’m surprised you came to my room, normally we’re in yours.”

Damen caressed Laurent. “I just couldn’t wait to be with you,” Damen said. “I love you.” 

“And I love you,” Laurent replied softly. He didn’t remember much after that before falling asleep in Damen’s strong arms. 

 


	13. Bells

It was almost a given where the engagement ceremony and celebration would be held. A celebration in Delpha would send a message of unity. Marlas was chosen as the sight and Queen Hennike started the preparations. She was overjoyed to be doing this and began focusing on nothing but the engagement celebration. “We only have 10 months!” She had said to King Aleron when he tried to point out they had plenty of time. The Queen was also sending letters to Ios frequently, all with demands for King Theomedes was meeting. He, like King Aleron, would never dream to say no to any request Queen Hennike was making for the engagement celebration of their sons.

 

Three months later, invitations were sent and preparations for Laurent and the Queen to travel down to Marlas were being made. For the first time, Laurent saw the heaviness in his family’s eyes. It was with good reason. After the engagement celebration at Marlas, Laurent would be riding down to Ios... and never return to Arles again. Not to live anyway. This was Veretian tradition, which was the tradition Damen and Laurent had been following. Once a Royal engagement had been announced publicly, the lower ranking royal went to live at the court of the higher ranking one. 

Laurent and the whole Veretian Royal family has known this, but suddenly it seemed as if reality was hitting them at once. Laurent’s birthday was only a month away and he had told Damen not to worry and to stay in Ios for it. 

_Understand my love, it is not because I do not wish to see you. It is the last birthday I will ever celebrate with my family, as the rest of my birthdays will belong to you, and I wish for this to be a small family affair. I will not be having celebrations of any kind, instead I will hold my mother, father, and brother close, and make sure they know, beyond any shadow of a doubt how much I love them. Please don’t be hurt or feel excluded by this, you are my future. I only wish to have this last few days enjoying and making the last of the memories in the only house I have ever know._

Of course, Damen was not hurt or insulted in anyway. Instead, he kept the presents he had prepared for Laurent’s birthday and thought he would present them to his beloved once he was home, in Ios. 

 

* * *

 

Winter and the holiday seasons passed and then the snow began to melt at Arles. Once spring had arrive, Queen Hennike and Laurent finalized the logistics of their trip. They would be taking the largest caravan as of yet with them, as Laurent was taking everything with him he wished not to live without from Arles and it suddenly seemed like a lot more than he imagined.  

 

It was a week before they were to depart and the Queen was in Laurent’s room. “Have you thought about when you will... begin to live as an omega?” She asked quietly. 

Laurent looked at his mother. He had, indeed, devised a plan. “Once I’m settled in Ios, Damen and I will speak to King Theomedes,” Laurent said. “I’ll... explain why I had to keep my status secret in Vere.” Queen Hennike nodded. “But he will be the only person who knows. I will wait until Damen and I are married though. By then I’ll be 21 and he’ll be 24. He told me he expects to take the throne at 25. I may even wait until after our coronation. Since no one knows I’m an omega no one will expect an heir in the first year. Once we’re crowed Kings, me being an omega won’t matter.”

“It won’t matter once your residence is in Ios,” the Queen said softly. She squeezed Laurent’s hand.  

He nodded in agreement. He knew that was true. “What do you think father and Auguste will say?” Laurent whispered. 

The Queen cupped Laurent’s left cheek and looked into his eyes. “They will love you regardless,” she whispered to him. 

“And the people of Vere? Will... will they look down of you? Hate you because you protected me? You know how omega males are -“

“Hush, my child,” the Queen said in her soothing voice as she pulled her youngest son to her. Laurent leaned down and placed his head on his mother’s shoulder, silent tears slipping from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his mother’s waist. He hadn’t cried in years. Suddenly, he couldn’t stop. All his worries seem to flood him suddenly. Leaving home, living in Ios, being accepted, making a good spouse and King, earning the love of the people of Akielos and keeping Damen safe and in power, giving Damen sons, worried about how the council of Arles and the people of Vere would react when he had given birth to said sons and finally, but most importantly, how Auguste and his father would react to the truth. To the fact that Laurent was an omega and would now live as one. 

He closed his eyes and pressed his nose to his mother’s soft neck. The scent of her was so comforting. He felt her love fill him and smooth all the jagged edges of his worries. “I love you,” he whispered.  

Queen Hennike squeezed Laurent a little tighter. “And I love you with all my heart and soul, Laurent,” she whispered back. She took a shaky breath in and out. “And promise me,” she said softly but firmly. “That when you birth your children, from the day they are born, you will love and protect them as I have you. That you will fight for them, as I have for you. Screw Royal protocol. You will not send them to be schooled outside your castle and you will not have endless tutors and whoever overstep you in how your children are raised. You will be the one in charge of them and their future. The oldest will not be sent away at 13 for military training and the rest will not be sent away at 14 to learn how to.. be spares. They will be given a most normal a childhood as possible.” 

Laurent lifted his face from his mother’s shoulder and looked down at her with a tear streaked face. He gave her a grateful smile. “I promise,” he said. 

 

* * *

 

The trip down to Marlas was slow and the Queen and Laurent were heavily guarded because of this. The Royal Guard wasn’t only made up of Veretian soldiers. Nikandros had been sent to Vere with 15 men to accompany the Royal caravan. The good bye would not be heartbreaking at Arles. The real goodbye would be at Marlas, where Laurent would ride south and the rest of his family north. Laurent was fixing his riding leathers when there came a soft knock at his door.  

“Come in!” Laurent called out. The door opened and Auguste stepped in. Laurent smiled at him. “Brother,” he said with a nod. 

“Brother,” Auguste answered. He looked around the half empty bedroom. “Your rooms look like guest quarters now,” he said quietly. Indeed they did. Anything that had made the room personal was now packed up carefully and in one of the wagons that made up Laurent’s caravan.  

Laurent nodded looking around. He looked back at Auguste. “I shall miss you,” Laurent said unable to hold back the sentiment. 

Auguste seemed a bit overwhelmed and pulled Laurent in for a hug. “And I you,” he said. They pulled back and Laurent saw the way Auguste’s grey eyes shined with tears. Auguste was gripping his shoulders. The tears did not spill though. “I remember the day you were born,” Auguste said quietly. “I remember you in Mother’s arms. I remember when you began to crawl and how Mother... made me swear to protect you.” 

“You’ve done a fine job,” Laurent said gripping Auguste’s elbows. 

Auguste pulled Laurent into another embrace. “I always tried.”

As Laurent squeezed his brother close, he suddenly thought that maybe now he could tell Auguste about himself, about his omega status. Surely, Auguste would understand. Auguste would never be repelled my him and his real nature. “Brother,” Laurent said breathlessly. 

“Yes?” Auguste said pulling back and smiling down at Laurent. 

Laurent opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He closed his mouth, cleared his throat and looked away. “Never stop loving me,” he said and looked back at Auguste. 

Auguste gave Laurent a puzzled look. “I could never.”

Laurent nodded. “Good,” he replied. Auguste pursed his lips together. Laurent furrowed his brow. “What?” He asked. 

“I... if I may ask your permission in bringing a guest to your engagement celebration?”

Laurent blinked. “Of course. You need not ask my permission, brother.” Laurent peered intently at Auguste who was... blushing! “Who is it you wish to bring?” Laurent asked, amused.  

Although Veretian protocol called for those of noble and Royal blood to be married anytime between 21 and 23 years of age, the one ones who did not actually have to follow the typical guidelines were the Kings themselves. It was understood that finding a spouse, especially one that would be ruling Vere was no easy feat and so it was not unheard of for Kings to be married a few years later on. 27 seemed to be an acceptable age, and Auguste would be 27 in a five months time. 

“Ah, Lady Ada,” Auguste said, his face becoming a deeper shade of red. 

Laurent grinned. “The daughter of Father’s friend from Lys?”

“That’s the one,” Auguste said stepping back from Laurent, squaring his shoulders. 

Laurent couldn’t help but grin. “How long has it been going on?”

“Well uh, she was here for your 16th birthday,” Auguste said.  

“You’ve kept it from me  all this time ?!” Laurent exclaimed, suddenly upset. 

“No!” Auguste exclaimed back. “No, no, little brother. No, what I mean is, we hadn’t seen each other in years, since my 16th actually and she was 13 and so... you know.” Laurent nodded. “We talked and then, well, I found myself just wondering about her and that Christmas I sent a small gift for her and her birthday was a month later and so I sent a small gift as well. And she sent back two pleasant thank you notes... and then little by little we began to write. This... uh, this will be the first time we see each other actually. We’ve only been corresponding. If... if it goes well, I will speak to mother and father and then then I will speak to her father.”

Laurent grinned. “I’m sure she will be more than willing, big brother.”

“I hope so!” Auguste said and the brothers grinned as Auguste walked Laurent out of his room to the front of the palace. 

 

* * *

 

The ride to Marlas was uneventful and felt as if it took twice as long. People of Vere were coming out and waving at Laurent and the Queen as they passed by. Nikandros looked on curiously. He had seen the people of Akielos also pour this kind of public adoration on Damen. He glanced at Laurent who said he wished to ride on his horse with him for at least half the day. He found the carriage slightly claustrophobic.  

“Your people love you,” Nik said. Laurent gave him a small smile. “I’m sure the people of Akielos will come to love you like this.”

Laurent looked at Nikandros surprised. “I hope so,” he said. 

“Damen will never lead you astray,” Nikandros told him. 

“No, he never would. Or I him,” Laurent said. 

“I’m glad then,” Nikandros said. “I shall be proud to serve such honorable Kings then.” Laurent felt pride swell in his chest. 

 

* * *

 

When they finally arrived at Marlas, the Royal caravan was greeted with the pomp and circumstance Laurent was used to seeing for his father. Nikandros too was treated with the same respect and Laurent settled in nicely. The Queen began preparing the final details for the engagement celebration. Lykaios had been sent with some other slaves to help the Queen. Laurent suddenly realized those were his Royal slaves. Lykaios though, had a bit more freedom than most. She had been kept on as Laurent had instructed Damen to do, but she had taken a bit of a role as the head of those who served Damen and Laurent. She was a good ally.  

Queen Hennike had also been pleased to hear that Damen had not taken any more bed slaves since his the previous year when he had last seen Laurent. She imagine a conversation had been had by the two and she was pleased that Damen had listened. Of course, she kept that to herself as she wished Laurent and Damen to grow into their own at their pace. 

 

* * *

 

Damen arrived at Marlas a couple of weeks before the engagement celebration was to start. Laurent was eagerly waiting his arrival and as usual, he rode ahead of his party to reach Laurent sooner. It was early evening when they arrive and Laurent had run out to greet him. Dinner had been a lively affair but Damen and Laurent retire to spend some time together. 

Laurent told Damen of his conversation with Auguste the morning he left Arles. “We might be meeting the future Queen of Vere,” Laurent said as they lay in bed together a couple of hours later.  

Damen grinned at him. “Well, I’m glad for your brother, he deserves to be happy.”

Laurent nodded as he slid closer to Damen, kissing him along the jaw. “Indeed. As happy as us.”

“No, my love,” Damen said in throaty whisper as he returned Laurent’s kisses. “No one could be as happy as us.”

 

* * *

 

The next couple of weeks fly by as preparations reached a frenzy. King Aleron and Auguste showed up. And the following day King Theomedes and Kastor. King Theomedes looked worn out and Laurent helped him to his bedchambers.  

“Are you alright?” Laurent asked him as servant brought him cold water and chilled fruit.  

“Traveling wares me out more than it used to,” the King said. 

Laurent nodded as he looked him over. Laurent didn’t like the look of him. He had always wondered what it was that made King Theomedes ill. At times he seemed as fit as his sons and then at times like this...

King Theomedes opened his eyes and held his hand out. Laurent placed his inside and gave him a smile. In the last few years Laurent and Theomedes have grown closer. The King had been impressed by Laurent in more ways than one and had began to grow very fond of him. 

“You and Damen will make me proud,” he said. 

Laurent smiled at him. “I will always try my best,” he said sitting by Theomedes’s side. 

“You will give him sons as strong as him and as smart as you!” 

Laurent froze. He opened his mouth but knew not what to say. He could not  lie  to Theomedes about this. 

“Damen told me,” Theomedes said. “I hope it does not upset you. I won’t tell anyone, it is your business, but it worried him how much it worried you and he told me before we left Ios.” 

Laurent nodded. He stayed silent. Theomedes’s large warm palm was the exact same size as Damen’s. It was just rougher with age and the skin on top not as smooth.  

“You have nothing to worry about. Your father and brother love you. They will come around.”

Laurent nodded again and stayed with Theomedes a while longer. He finally left when he saw the King was ready to fall asleep. 

Laurent wished to not upset Damen with the worries that were plaguing him over the King’s health, and so he quietly goes to Paschal after dinner and told him if he could examine the King as soon as possible. Paschal said he would be more than happy to. 

 

* * *

 

Guests began to arrive the following day and Laurent and Damianos were busy playing hosts. Theomedes looked better and as soon as he had a moment, Laurent sought Paschal out. 

“What do you think is wrong?” Laurent asked. 

Paschal gave him a grave look. “I think the King is being poisoned,” he said in a soft whisper. Laurent was not ready for that. He stared at Paschal, horrified. “I... I do not know with what or how, since meals are shared,” Paschal said shaking his head. “I... this is my suspicion, but... I need to know the Exalted’s habits and what he eats daily.” 

Laurent nodded. His mind was spinning. “I’ll talk to Damen, for now, go advice the King that you shall be taking care of his meals for the day or something,” Laurent told Paschal. “Anything!” 

“Yes, my Prince,” Paschal said with a bow and walked away.  

The day was busy, people were constantly arriving and everyone wanted to speak to Laurent and Damen. There was no way Laurent could pull Damen aside and even if he could, he didn’t even know what to tell him. It was merely a suspicion and Laurent didn’t want to alarm him either, and yet this was not the type of information he could sit on. Laurent decided to see how successful Paschal was at overseeing what King Theomedes was eating and he figured tomorrow he would speak with him again. 

 

The following day Laurent and Damen were taking breakfast in their room. The day before had been long and they wished to have some time with each other before joining all their guests. Their peace did not last long. Kastor, of all people, barged into their balcony, interrupting their peace.  

“Call off your physician!” Kastor said to Laurent with poison in his voice. 

Laurent stared at him, cool and collected, but said nothing. “What is going on?” Damen asked utterly confused.

“The physician your princeling always has with him is suddenly looking after father and managing everything he eats!” Kastor stared back at Laurent. “Call him off!”

Damen looked at Laurent confused. “Laurent?” 

Laurent took a deep breath in and out. He looked at Damen and took a hold of his hand. “My love, I was concerned at how tired your father looked when he arrived here at Marlas. I have been worried for a while, actually, about his health. Paschal has been taking care of me since I was born. I trust no one else.”

“We have more than enough capable physicians in Akielos!” Kastor said venomously. 

“I never said you didn’t,” Laurent answered Kastor with an icy tone, never breaking eye contact with Damen. “I just said I trust Paschal. Now, he spoke to me yesterday and he actually was slightly concerned,” Laurent said calmly.  

“Concerned?! About what?!” Damen asked. 

“Lies!” Kastor said. 

Laurent gave Kastor a disdainful look. “His diet,” Laurent said smiling at Damen. “I told Paschal to do what was necessary for your father. I think we all can agree,” Laurent said glancing at Kastor and killing him seven different ways in his mind. “That the Exalted’s health should be everyone’s top priority and I don’t see how having my most trusted physician watch over what he eats will hurt anyone, especially when your father is willing to take Paschal’s help. Why don’t we let them be while we’re here!”

Damen was nodding as Laurent spoke. “Yes. That sounds reasonable.” He looked at Kastor. “You should find no issue in this, Brother. Laurent is merely wishing to take care of Father.” Kastor stared at them and turned and left. Damen sighed. “Gods help me with him!” Damen said. 

Laurent reached over and caressed Damen’s face. Damen smiled and kissed Laurent’s palm. “It’ll be alright my love,” Laurent said. Damen nodded and leaned over, kissing Laurent’s lips tenderly. 

 

* * *

The better part of the following two weeks are spent celebrating. There was Veretian music played and a plays performed. Laurent’s favorite was an old Veretian folk tale about a Veretian Prince who falls in love with a young Vaskian maiden. The following day there was Akielon music played and an Akielon play performed. The play was about a young King who took no lover and who’s beauty was renown through out the land. He had many suitors and he finally decided to have a competition to see who was worthy of him. Laurent greatly enjoyed this, he and Damen sat front and center, holding hands. 

Finally, with about 5 days left in the celebration, the engagement ceremony took place. Laurent and Damen had discussed this. It was typical for the man to give the woman a ring, so they talked about what could be something they could exchange. 

“We can make our own tradition,” Damen had said one day as they had laid in bed. “I remember hearing before going to battle sometimes, the lovers of the soldiers would put cuffs on their wrists. To represent they had someone at home and as a reminder to come back home to them. I read that somewhere when I was young and always remembered it.”

Laurent had smiled into Damen’s chest. “I like that.”

And so, that is what they had decided to do. A golden cuff had been made for each of them. The golden cuffs laid on a red velvet pillow and everyone gathered and watched as the princes put the cuffs on each other. Wild cheers came from the crowd and Laurent felt his cheeks warm and his heart race as Damen caressed the inside of his wrist and pulled him in for a kiss. 

 

* * *

 

The day had been long and Laurent couldn’t wait to retire to his rooms with Damen. It seemed to take forever but finally they were alone. The moment the door closed behind them, Damen swept Laurent up in his arms. Laurent let out a joyous laugh as he wrapped his legs around Damen’s waist. 

Damen wasted no time. He didn’t even bother removing Laurent’s chiton. Laurent had never felt Damen like this before. His body responded to the alpha scent that filled the room. He felt the warm wetness of his slick pooling at his entrance and his skin filled with goosebumps. His entranced ached as he wished to be filled by his alpha. 

“Alpha,” Laurent whimpered. 

Damen turned him on his hands and knees and entered him quickly. Laurent gasped as he was quickly filled. Damen was so hard. So hard. Laurent gripped the bedsheets as Damen began his delicious assault. The intensity was new. It was extremely possessive and Damen’s scent was heavy with lust and the need of Laurent. This made Laurent become even more submissive. He wished nothing more than to be owned, possessed... bred.  

Laurent shut his eyes tight as his own desires coarse through his veins and emitted a scent of their own. He couldn’t control himself. He couldn’t control his body. He couldn’t control his thoughts. He spread his knees and pushed back against Damen, crying out as Damen pounded in him. Laurent had an utter desperate need for Damen’s knot. He wanted Damen to spill his seed deep inside him. To breed him. 

As if on instinct, Damen’s large warm palm moved to Laurent’s lower abdomen. With fingers splayed he covered almost the whole expanse of the pale skin under his navel. “You want me here?” Damen asked in a hoarse whisper.  

“Yes!” Laurent cried out in desperation. “Knot me! Alpha! Please! Please!” Laurent could not have held back the pleas that escaped his lips. At that moment his body was not his. It had been taken over omega needs. 

Damen continued for as long as he could until his knot began to form. Laurent whimpered at the stretch. Damen quickly disposed of their chitons and laid them down on their right sides. Laurent was panting, spent, trembling. Damen wrapped him in his arms, murmuring sweet compliments in his ear. Laurent fell asleep with Damen’s lips murmuring softly by his ear. 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the days were full of sport. Damen wished this and, if there was anything that was pure Akielon tradition, it was this. Damen and Auguste were both equally excited by this. There was a hunt the day after, which Damen, Auguste and Laurent joined. Nikandros and Kastor joined as well. The following days were had Classic Akielon sport. The Okton and on the second to last day of the celebration, wrestling. There was a tournament of sorts, in which a young soldier name Pallas won. Damen then wrestled him. Laurent felt his eyes widen slightly as Damen disrobed and the oil was poured on his body. Laurent felt his heart rate quicken as he watched the bodies collided and grapple for dominance. 

Finally though, Pallas was defeated and the crowd gathered roared as Damen stood up straight, arms raised, the winner. 

 

* * *

 

The guest began to leave the following day. Laurent didn’t want to think what this actually meant. His family would be the last to leave two days later. King Theomedes looked improved. Laurent had wished to bring Paschal to Ios but the King himself had said he felt great. 

On their last day in Marlas, Laurent spent the early morning with his family. When the moment came, he hugged them tight and just told them he would see them soon. He watched their caravan leave. Damen stood beside him, holding his hand as their carriages became specks on the horizon. 

 

The following day Damen and Laurent began to prepare to make their way to Ios. They were eating breakfast. Laurent looked around. “Where’s your father?” Laurent asked. The King was normally there before anyone else. 

“Not sure,” Damen said. He looked at one of the servants. “Where’s the Exalted?” He asked. 

“Your brother said he wished to have breakfast in bed,” the servant replied. 

Laurent felt alarm but said nothing at that moment. He wished to not alarm Damen. Once they were done, they returned to their room to finish packing. They would take off in the afternoon to arrive at Ios the following morning, deciding to not stop along the way.  

“I’m going go see how your father is doing,” Laurent said right before lunch. 

“Alright,” Damen said, checking to make sure all their things were packed and nothing was being forgotten. 

Laurent quickly made his way to King Theomedes’s rooms. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. Laurent knocked again. He looked at the guard. “The Exalted?” Laurent asked in Akielon. 

“He has not come out, your Majesty,” the guard responded. 

Laurent pushed the door open and walked inside. The sitting room and bedchambers were empty. He walked further in and gasped. “Guards! Guards!” Laurent yelled. He ran to the bath, where Theomedes was on the floor. 

Everything happened in a flurry. The guards rushed in and Laurent yelled for Damen to be called. He came quickly and Theomedes was taken to his bed. There was a wave of panic that spread. The moment Nikandros showed Laurent ran to him. 

“Go after my family! Bring Paschal back with you!” He looked at Damen, who was not aware what Laurent was sending Nik away. “Go!” Laurent said, shaking him and Nik nodded, turned and ran.  

Kastor was one of the last to show, saying a physician had been sent for and Laurent said nothing about the fact he had sent Nik for Paschal. He just hoped Nikandros would make it back on time. 

 

* * *

 

 

The Akielon physician showed up a while later. Theomedes was still unconscious. Damen was kneeling by his father’s side and Laurent beside him. Kastor would pace back and forth. 

“Well?” Damen asked the physician after he had examined Theomedes. 

“I... I am not sure what is wrong. He is breathing but...”

Laurent stared at Kastor who was still pacing. He then looked back at the physician. “He took breakfast in his rooms. Could he have... eaten something?” Damen looked at Laurent, slightly confused.  

The physician nodded. “It’s possible,” he said. He looked at Damen. “A moment please?” 

Damen nodded and stood. He looked at Laurent. “Stay with him,” he said. Laurent nodded. Damen began to walk out of the room with the physician. 

Kastor stared as they walked past him. “He’s my father too!” He said.  

“Watch how you talk to your future King!” Laurent snapped. Kastor looked at him as if he would stab him. Kastor turned and walked past Damen and out of Theomedes’s rooms. He slammed the door behind him. 

 

Kastor was not seen for the rest of the day or the day after. It was the following morning when Damen asked about Nikandros.  

“I sent him to bring back Paschal,” Laurent said softly. Damen nodded. The physician had stayed but nothing had changed. Theomedes laid as if sleeping but unresponsive. 

Once Kastor had left the day before, the physician had looked at Damen and Laurent. “Prepare for the worst,” he had said. 

Damen hadn’t slept. Laurent had begged him to, but he knew it had been in vain. Instead they had sat on one of the velvet couches, Laurent holding on to Damen, caressing his curls. When they had been alone and the room was dark except for a couple of gas lights, Damen had wept softly for a while. Laurent had held him tight throughout it all. 

Laurent was growing nervous. He wondered how much longer Nikandros would be. He would not wait much longer. It was late in the evening when Nikandros returned. He had not only brought Paschal, but Jord and Queen Hennike as well. Laurent had sent him to escort the Queen but he was to returns to Ios regardless. Laurent was glad to see him. Damen and Laurent had gone to greet them.  

“Take me to the Exalted at once!” Paschal said. Damen took him and Nikandros followed closely after. 

The Queen and Jord stayed behind with Laurent. “I found him on the floor. Unresponsive,” Laurent told them. 

“But he was fine!” Queen Hennike said. 

Laurent nodded as they walked to Theomedes’s rooms. Once there, they stepped inside, the Queen and Jord walking into the seating room where Nikandros was. Laurent walked further in. He found Paschal examining Theomedes. Damen was looking on, worried expression on his face. 

Paschal looked at both of them. “I... I wish to collect some of his blood and test it.”

“What do you think it is?” Damen asked. Laurent squeezed his hand tighter. 

“Please.. let me test him and not make assumptions. I will need some things from the village.” 

 

Servants were sent out right away to collect whatever Paschal said he needed. Damen and Laurent take up their vigil beside King Theomedes. Paschal stayed vigilant and as soon as the servants returned he began preparing things. He then took some of Theomedes’s blood, collecting some in a shallow dish. After a moment he turned to Damen.  

“Your father has been poisoned! Call the servants I need a few more things!” 

Damen took control immediately. Laurent felt his heart thump in his chest as he watched Damen call on servants and then turn to Nikandros and told him to call on the Kyroi that had only left a couple of days prior. He looked around once Nikandros had left and Laurent knew he was looking for Kastor. Laurent could stay quiet no longer. 

“I believe it’s your brother behind the poisoning.” 

Damen stared at him. “What?”

“Think about it. He was so upset when I had Paschal look after him and the moment he left, your father was brought breakfast to his room which is something he never does. I bet if you ask the servants who gave the order you’ll find it was Kastor.”

Damen shook his head in disbelief. After a moment thought he put his arm around Laurent and nodded. He called on a couple more of his men. “Find my brother. Bring him to me,” he said. 

Paschal prepared a concoction, a paste of sorts. Laurent watched as he took it and smeared it inside Theomedes’s mouth. “Will this work?” Damen asked Paschal. 

“We shall know in the morning,” Paschal replied. 

 

* * *

 

Laurent woke to a shaking of his shoulder. Queen Hennike was shaking him gently. He could hardly move though as Damen was laying on him. They both shook Damen awake. He woke up with a start and sat up. 

Theomedes was propped up on his bed. He was groggy but awake. 

“Father!” Damen said. Laurent and he walked to his bed. “Father! Are you alright?! What happened?”

“I... don’t remembered,” Theomedes said. His voice sounded small. Merely an echo of itself. His breathing was ragged. “Son,” he said softly. “Marry. Now. I cannot rule. You must rule.”

Laurent stood in shock. Damen spoke to Theomedes a bit more and then Nikandros entered saying the Kyroi were all gathered. Laurent and Queen Hennike stepped aside as the men stepped in. They bowed their heads at them and then gathered around Theomedes’s bed along with Damen. Laurent heard Theomedes’s weak voice repeat what he has said. He and Damen were to marry and Damen was to be crowned King. It was to happen immediately. 

The men dispersed and Damen walked to Laurent and took Laurent’s hands in his. “Are you ready to rule beside me, my love?” He asked. 

“Of course,” Laurent said in a voice that sounded very steady and sure.  

Damen smiled and kissed him. He looked at Queen Hennike. “You’ll see to him?” He asked. The Queen nodded. “It will have to happen tonight my love.” Laurent nodded. “I must attend to some things. Tonight, we shall marry.” 

Laurent nodded again and gave Damen a quick kiss before he walked off, Nikandros at his heels. Laurent looked at his mother. She gave him a small smile. There was a sound that began, distant at first, slowly it seemed to be getting louder. 

“What is that?” The Queen asked. 

“Bells,” Laurent answered. 


End file.
